A Charming Prince and HIS Prince(ss)
by Rabbitzan
Summary: So this is a Link/Sidon Fic & Zelda/femOC if you haven't noticed so yes M/M and I love the idea of this fic so please don't make fun of me. It starts out before Calamity Ganon (prologue) and something of what he may have experienced. Classic Zelda stuff etc! Then it fast forwards after Calamity Ganon. Flashbacks, Adventure and Lemons will be included in this, I promise! & Surprises
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda Characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Prologue**

~~.~~

Link groaned in his sleep tossing and turning until he finally woke with a yell. He allowed his breathing to slow a bit, how many times had dreamed that very same dream? Zelda sat just a little ways away, looking slightly irritated by his rude outburst. They were in the Zora's domain, he hoped he hadn't annoyed everyone in the area. Link hadn't expected to doze off but honestly he hadn't really slept in ages, as he looked around he noticed a small Zora child bashfully hiding behind Mipha who seemed surprised by the noise. He blushed and apologized before trying to listen to the conversation once again. It was clear they had discussed much without him being awake for it.

"I still don't understand how you put up with such a lazy champion?" Revali asked clearly he thought very little of Link and honestly he could see why, he was constantly having nightmares for seemingly no reason. Zelda didn't argue, she just frowned at Revali clearly she wasn't going to cover for him and he could guess why. After all she still couldn't call upon that sacred power of the goddess that she would need to help him defeat Calamity Ganon. Link however wasn't worried he would protect her until she could call upon the power no matter how long that took. He watched her practice and work so very hard, trying harder than anyone else he had ever met, it made him try hard too. Link wanted to support her, protect her from harm and he wanted to save his home from whatever it was that was coming, nightmares or nightmares. He wanted to impress Revali one day, then maybe he wouldn't be such a stiff. He smiled new determination rising in him.

Link excused himself from the meeting to go and practice his swordsmanship. He reached the small enclave they had set up just for the champion at the behest of Mipha, princess of the Zora. He took a few swipes at the dummy with he sword, it spun toward him so he parried and and dodged with each strike of his blade. He continued until he was gasping from the effort, sweat pouring down his face. He sat down on a crate only to have a little hand tap his knee. He looked over to the little Zora he had seen earlier, the little boy or girl was holding a water skin up to him. Smiling cheerfully he took the skin and thanked the young one before taking a few drinks and handing it back. The young child flashed a toothy grin at him before blushing and running off. He wondered what that child's name was and how he or she knew Mipha.

Revali came to his thoughts once again and he growled renewed in his vigor to attack the dummy with all his might chopping the arm clean off which made him smile a little then frowned as he realized they would have to fix it. He didn't realize he was being watched however as he went back to practicing…

~~.~~

 _*Intercept's*_ _Short and sweet… hope you guys enjoyed! Possible expect more? We shall see!_


	2. 1: Meeting at the Start

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Meeting at the Start!**

~~.~~

 _Prince Sidon stared at the road from the top of the bridge, he knew he was seeking out a Hylian the very same that had brought death to his sister. But he just had to find one, it was prophesied that a Hylian would save them all. "Where could this hero be?"_

 _~~.~~_

Prince Sidon woke sudden looking around in a panic. He quickly dived into the water and swam up to Vah Ruta but when he got there it was the same as always peacefully sitting there. It had been a few years since that day and yet he still dreamed of the time before, he exhaled sharply before gently gliding through the water around the giant construct. Why couldn't he be more like that hero of long ago, he baely remembered what that hero even looked like but at least he got to see that hero's descendant in action. He clenched his fist in front of him a smile creeping onto his face as he remembered the thrill of the fight. He had never swum so fast before but in that moment with the adrenaline coursing through his body he gave all he could to help. After Vah Ruta opened up, he had fretted that his help wouldn't be enough. He had known he couldn't go in, he had been hit after all, not that he wanted to admit it. After all the hero did do his best to keep him from getting hit and it was his own fault for grazing a rock that was hidden below. He chided himself, if he had been more vigilant maybe he wouldn't have been injured and could have helped more. But the champion did overcome the obstacles after all and that was what was important.

"Prince Sidon!" the shout had him twisting to find a Hylian messenger standing at the edge with one of the zora guards. He quickly swam over hoping it was good news, after all he looked forward to Link's visits. He pulled himself out of the water and accepted the missive and gave his best smile and a thumbs up before reading it not even noticing how nervous his smile had made the messenger. The guard led the messenger away as Sidon broke out in a grin wider than ever before, it was indeed very good news. Link was coming to visit and he needed to prepare, granted the Princess was coming as well but still. He wanted to shout but decided against it when he saw the guards that were coming to fetch him. Normally their presence would annoy him but not today. He flashed them a mischievous grin before diving into the water and swimming away before they could reach him. He already decided he would go and meet them.

~~.~~

Link sighed for the thousandth time after dispatching yet another batch of bokoblin that had come after them. He was surprised there were still so many since his defeat of Calamity Ganon, seriously where did they keep coming from? They had opted to skirt the wetlands to avoid lizalfoes but had to deal with bokoblins instead, he almost would have rather have dealt with lizalfoes at this rate. He wiped the sweat from his brow before looking over at Zelda who was surveying the surroundings with a frown on her face. He shook his head before tending to his horse, Epona whom swished her tail in annoyance and stamped her hoof. She had wandered back once the danger had passed. Link had relinquished ownership on the pure white horse he had tamed and named Lightening to Zelda. When he had heard that a pure white horse was wandering around he had instantly thought of Zelda's proud stallion, granted this horse was a mare but still he had to catch it in case Zelda was still alive like him. Of course the Mare had taken to her right away which made him smile a bit. He pulled himself onto Epona's back and waited as Zelda too mounted.

"It shouldn't be that much farther now, we should see the bridge soon," Zelda said, she sounded a bit uncertain however. Link remembered that bridge it was the place he had met _Him_ for the first time, Prince Sidon and that winning smile of his. Of course he had been nervous at first all those sharp teeth and all but he was a genuinely nice guy. That winning smile had grown on him of course, he felt heat rising too his cheeks as he thought of the zora prince. He couldn't wait to get there, of course almost every time he was there he and the prince would take a picture together. It was odd but the other male always seemed willing to strike a pose with him.

They walked the horses at a steady pace until the bridge came into view then Link nudged Epona into a trot with Zelda not far behind. A movement caught his eye and he pulled Epona to a stop and nearly pulled his bow when he saw who it was. He smiled as Zelda pulled to a stop beside him, Prince Sidon jumped down from the tower and flashed them his winning smile of his. Link hopped down and went to meet the Prince, but as he got to him the Prince suddenly grabbed him up into a crushing hug. He was surprised but didn't struggle as the prince set him down fairly quickly.

"You should come visit more often, Link" Prince Sidon said suddenly. "And of course regale us with stories of your adventures."

"That's mostly my fault," Zelda replied. "We've been so busy trying to piece the Hyrule nation back together and meeting such resistance from those yiga and the Bokoblins."

"You can't let your personal guard take a six day vacation?" Prince Sidon asked.

"You know I can't, not with all the monsters still about," Zelda explained. "Good news though we will be here for seven days at least. And with all the guards in the domain I don't see why I can't let Link off this once." Prince Sidon seemed very happy about that bit of news. "But on the seventh day we have to leave, we only came on ceremony of course, after all this is the anniversary of the defeat of Calamity Ganon and this year we celebrate with the Zora. I also invited Kass so he may be by later on." Prince Sidon frowned at this news, Link looked at him confused for a few minutes as he wondered what the Prince was thinking at that moment. "So are you our escort?"

"Kind of, I tried to lose the royal guard but they will be catching up any minute," Prince Sidon replied and just as he said it the Royal Guard did indeed walk up from the bridge looking very disgruntled. Link chuckled a bit but hid his amusement to nod at them respectfully acknowledging them. "My father hates it when I sneak out so he's been sending guards with me everywhere I go, I don't have a moments privacy." He shrugged with a nonchalant smile before the entourage led them along the path. It was obvious that the Zora had cleared out most of the lizalfoes as he saw none on the way to the domain, it seemed so odd. His first time through there were dozens of them patrolling the roads and he even ran into a few camps of them and one of their main bases.

It was now full of Zora, he wondered if since the Vah Ruta incident was solved that they maybe they had the opportunity to boost their numbers and patrols in the area. Link looked around in awe and amazement he hadn't even realized that Prince Sidon had slowed down to keep pace with him. Of course when his eyes scanned back around he was surprised to see the other so close but he smiled receiving a smile in return before he went back to looking around as he lead Epona. Zelda was still astride her mare which was being lead by one of the zora guard. As they were guided across the large bridge that spanned thousands of feet above the water he smiled in the direction of the city it was still beautiful even from a distance.

"Link, when you get a moment after all the pleasantries perhaps we could go for a swim Vah Ruta is still guarding over us after all," Prince Sidon spoke grinning down at Link. Link looked up at him excitedly and nodded, it had been a while since he went for a decent swim and swimming the Prince was always a treat. They followed the mountain trail all the way to the main bridge leading to the city. Of course most of the sleeping quarters and royal rooms were below in the water but the throne was above water along with the shops and the pavilion. There was a whole city below and gardens of coral, he hadn't seen them when he had been adventuring but the last time he had visited with Princess Zelda in tow, Prince Sidon had shown Link, his room. It had definitely been a room fit for a Prince of course he had worried about the fact there was only one bed, even if it was large.

Link wouldn't mind going to see it again but as they approached the throne room he smiled it was great just being back here. He loved the crisp clean air and the smell of the water, especially how cool the water was on the hot days. And with how hot it had been on their ride here it was definitely worth the wait. He gave one last Smile to Prince Sidon before they finally entered the throne room where the king awaited them.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Hope you enjoyed this chappie, more to come soon I promise and maybe even a little lemony action! woohoo! Lemme know what you think of it so far._


	3. 2: A Pleasing Swim

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Please visit my Main Page for updates and the latest news, Also There's a poll please vote for any story you like from my page. This little story has no votes so far._

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **A Pleasing Swim**

~~.~~

Link sighed the meeting had went well and the greetings were given but now it was late into the day and the sun was setting. He feared he may have to pass on that swim with Prince Sidon, after all he was exhausted from all the fighting on the way here. He even suspected he had saddle sores from riding Epona.

"Link," The familiar voice spoke inches away from his ear. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he looked to Prince Sidon who was giving him a rather worried look. "Sorry my father is so long winded, I tried to give him a hint that you were most likely tired from your journey but..." he trailed off. He remembered when Prince Sidon had spoke but the king had just shut him down and went on about their progress in ridding the Domain of the Lizalfoe threat. Link gave another sigh and stifled a yawn. One large arm lifted him easily from the ground and before he could protest the Prince was already charging for edge and taking a great leap into a perfect dive. Link gave a small yelp before gulping air into his lungs before they hit the water's surface and were plunging deep into it's depths.

He opened his eyes and the mouth, releasing some of the captive air which made him close it nearly as quickly. It was beautiful from what he could see they were passing by one of the larger coral but he knew he would need air soon, thankfully the Prince seemed aware as they began to surface although not to where he had been expecting to surface. He coughed a bit as Sidon set him up on the lip of underwater entrance to his room.

"Sorry I should have warned you. You'll be staying in my room for the duration or course," Prince Sidon said, suddenly. Link was taken aback by this news, the King hadn't even told them what rooms they would be staying in, not that he didn't minded. Prince Sidon had the best view of the coral gardens, after all. Link scratched the back of his neck, it was a little embarrassing to have the Prince so close to him but he wasn't sure why. "Early tomorrow morning we will go for that swim and… I really want to talk to you..." The way Sidon said that last part made Link give him a suspicious glare. Prince Sidon pulled himself up and walked over to the large bed that was the center piece of the room, he picked up a cloth that was sitting there and dried off a bit. "Let's get some sleep, Link."

Link blushed but clambered up but shivered a bit realizing his were soaked he quickly removed them. He blushed when he saw Prince Sidon staring at him holding out yet another cloth, he took it and quickly dried himself as he watched Prince Sidon move to what looked like a dresser and pulled a larger thicker cloth from it that looked much like a blanket. He knew Zora's didn't normally use blankets and often times slept still soaking wet, he was touched by the Princes concern for his comfort. He blushed when the prince looked his way and quickly avoided eye contact.

"Don't worry too much Link I remember a lot of what you told me about Hylians from your few visits," Prince Sidon told him. "And I will ensure you are comfortable here. It will be quite a long stay after all." He looked up to see Prince Sidon carefully squeezing the water out of his clothes before hanging them up. The Zora Prince was biting his lip which seemed strange to Link, could even he get embarrassed about things? Link smiled it had been quite a while since he had seen the zora and he wanted to catch up on all the events that had happened while they were away.

"Your father said that your people have been reclaiming the domain," Link said, deciding to breach the subject. Prince Sidon's eyes seemed to shine at that and he puffed up his chest.

"Indeed we have, it was mostly my idea," Prince Sidon boasted. "We have had a little trouble but since you had already cleared most of them out it wasn't so difficult. Plus some of us are beginning to gain some resistance to their lightning attacks. Generally we have been using numbers to drive them out now that we no longer need to keep an eye on Vah Ruta."

"That's good," Link finished drying off as he listened to the Prince talk about his own triumphs and even some of his failures against the foes they faced. Link blushed when he heard that he had inspired the prince with his own courage. Not that he hadn't heard how courageous everyone believed he was, after all even Link had to run from some enemies occasionally. It wasn't easy and yes he had been scared most of the time but he knew he had to come through, he had to save their world. He had feared he was going to let everyone down in that final battle, he had come so close to losing, but by some miracle he had won against Calamity Ganon. He mostly had Epona and Princess Zelda to thank for that, if it hadn't been for them Calamity Ganon would have won and destroyed their world. He looked over as though he would see the Master Sword but it had been returned to it's rightful place. Now that peace reigned there was no need to keep the sword of Evil's Bane, so he put it back letting it rest until their world had need of it again.

Link was so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Prince Sidon sneak up on him until it was too late and he was already being picked up and carried to the bed. "I'm sure your too tired for my stories," Prince Sidon stated matter-of-factually. Link blushed when the Prince looked at him, despite them both being guys link was still a little subconscious about being naked around others. The prince laid him on the bed and then unceremoniously tossed the thick blanket over him. The bed itself was surprisingly soft and squishy yet also warm and resistant to water. It wasn't at all like the bed he had slept on in his previous stay that was more rock than anything else. He could feel himself drifting away to the deep dark abyss where dreams were made, but just before he completely let go he felt himself being enveloped in yet more warmth.

~~.~~

The scent of the sea woke him, he buried his nose in that scent and smiled, his mind was still a little foggy as the warmth drifted away from him. His mind panicked and he reached out grabbing onto what felt like an arm but as he woke fully he remembered where he was and quickly released the Zora Prince.

"I apologize," Link said biting his lower lip nervously. When he looked up all he could see was Sidon's grinning face and then the slight shrug as the Prince stood up from the bed and stretched.

"Ready for that swim?" Prince Sidon asked. Link abandoned all hesitations he may have had and leapt up almost right away. His grinned widely and nodded his excitement at the prospect of swimming, it had been so long that he was worried he might not remember how. Prince Sidon would be there of course so he wasn't worried about drowning. He quickly dressed into his now dry clothes, then turned to just in time to see the prince grin back and dive into the water at the edge of the room only to pop back up to offer Link his back. Link felt his cheeks heat up slightly but ignored it as he hopped onto others back and held on as the other dove deep down again only to pass by the corals and head straight for the surface of the water. He wished he didn't have to worry about needing air, it was so lovely below the water that if he could he would enjoy the many wonders all day with Sidon.

His lungs were burning by the time they surfaced and he quickly gasped in air and sighed the Prince stayed close to the surface. He had to latch on again when the prince dove only to do a flying leap through one of the arches. They plunged into the other side and surfaced again. The tricky part was the water falls that lead up to Vah Ruta. He held on tight as Prince sidon easily scaled the waterfalls all the way up. At the very top however The Prince launched him up into the air unexpectedly, link had to quickly pull his parasail and float down where the mischievous prince had stopped to wait for him. An idea crossed his head as he got closer. He suddenly put away his parasail to cannonball into the water causing a small wave to crash over Prince Sidon.

When he surfaced Prince Sidon was laughing, Link too joined in the mirth. Prince Sidon then quickly swam off and link decided to swim as well pushing himself to his limits, granted he could never keep up with the Prince but he could still strive to be a faster swimmer. He Laughed as the prince literally leapt from the water right over him to flash that winning smile of his once more. He had to tread water however as the peals of laughter were too much for him to keep swimming, and as his laughter continued he felt strong arms lifting him up a bit so he wouldn't drown. His laughter stopped almost immediately and he blushed realizing it was Prince Sidon still grinning at him.

"Honestly what was so funny?" Prince Sidon asked feigning innocence. Link broke out into laughter again only to be rewarded by getting playfully tossed into the lake. Link resurfaced grinning ear to ear as prince Sidon began to advance on him slowly. He also slowly back-stroked his way away from the advancing Zora Prince until he was backed up against the shore with no where to go. "It's been so long since you were last here." the prince mused suddenly very serious. Link only smiled and began to blush an even deeper shade as the prince pinned him against the shore. Link didn't even blink as he waited for what seemed like years for the prince to struggle with what he wanted to say next.

"What's wrong?" Link asked concerned. Prince Sidon sighed heavily it was obvious the Prince held something on his mind that was bothering him.

"I know this is going to sound strange," Prince Sidon began. "But when your here, when you come to visit, I..."

"PRINCE SIDON!" The prince turned toward the Zora Guards irritated. "Lizalfoes are attacking the bridge sir!" The prince flinched at this, even Link was on guard.

"Link hop on my back," Prince Sidon replied. Link nodded and grabbed on, looks like whatever the prince had on his mind would have to wait until later.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys sorry this took so long I been sick and also writing Invader to Queen as I had some really good inspiration I do have a great inspiriation for this I am so stoked already for the plans I have for this series I hope you all enjoy this and I swear there will be some HOT lemons! I mean spicy hot Lemons! I just have to prolong it a little as you know that plot though there has to be story you know some good quality story telling… for me it has to be an even mix or I will not find it blush worthy but this… Mmmmmmm hot anyway I swear Hot lemons are coming and boy are they spiceh!_


	4. 3: Attack on Zora Domain!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Please visit my Main Page for updates and the latest news, Also There's a poll please vote for any story you like from my page. This little story has no votes so far._

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Attack on Zora Domain!**

~~.~~

Prince Sidon did a flying leap off the top pf the waterfall only to dive into the water he felt Link cling to him and remembered to surface so the Hylian could get some air before he dove down again. They returned to where Link had left his weapons and gear as quickly as Sidon could. The Hylian then grabbed his cloth's and the weapons he would use, namely a sword, his Hylian shield and his best bow and a quiver full of assorted arrows. He then dove out of the room and quickly grabbed onto Prince Sidon who swam them to the surface easily leaping up to the platform where they both tucked into a roll and began to run for the bridge. Prince Sidon took his spear from one of the guards as they ran. Link sprinted ahead when he saw the first Lizalfoe and notched an arrow loosing it as he got close the Ice arrow hit square on freezing the enemy in place Link stopped with a start as the prince's Spear shattered through the Lizalfoe breaking it into a few large pieces. Link then rushed ahead notching another arrow this one was just a regular arrow and let it fly into another Lizalfoe who caught it in the chest and lurched to a stop before making it's weird croaking battle cry and surging forward. Sidon rushed past as Link loosed another arrow, catching another lizalfoe in the heart, causing it to stumble and fall off the bridge into the river.

Link notched another arrow aiming past the prince only to change his aim to a Lizalfoe who had leapt up high in an obvious attempt to catch the Prince off guard. He loosed the arrow but instead of hitting his mark the arrow plunged into the creatures eye causing it to writhe as it careened into the bridge. It hit the bridge with a thud and thrashed about in agony. It's cries nearly made Link feel sympathy toward the attacker but instead he aimed his next arrow at the Lizalfoe who was now struggling to overpower the Prince. As he loosed the arrow he noticed a spark. The arrow hit the Lizalfoe knocking it backwards and off the edge. Link pulled out his shield and slung his bow in one movement, he then pulled out his sword and charged into the fray meeting the electrified Lizalfoe head on. He even charged right past the prince in an effort to keep the electricity away from _his_ Prince, he jolted a bit just as he reached the Lizalfoe. He hesitated wondering why he thought of the Prince as _his._ It was enough of a hesitation to give the enemy an advantage, which it took, knocking Link to the ground and plunging it's spear down toward Link's heart. Link pulled his shield up just in time to block the finishing blow.

The creature suddenly cried out causing Link to look up at the enraged face of Prince Sidon whom had buried his own spear deep into the creature's chest. The Prince pulled the spear allowing the Lizalfoe to fall dead onto the bridge. He then easily lifted Link up and set him on his feet. The angry look the Prince gave him told him they would most likely talk about it later. Link mentally berated himself for allowing his mind to be distracted in the heat of battle. He grit his teeth and met the incoming enemy head on remembering to focus on dodging and parrying the incoming blows and striking at any opening the enemy allowed. Prince Sidon even had his hands full and a few of the other Zora too. Some of the Zora guard were shooting arrows at incoming enemies but not all the arrows hit their mark, some fell short and ended up in the water below. The sheer number of Lizalfos were almost overwhelming seriously where had they all come from? Link pushed another Lizalfoe off into the water to be picked off by Zora guards below, Link was forced back towards the Zora's palace, even prince Sidon was being forced back little by little and no matter how many they cut down more just seemed to keep coming.

He heard another Lizalfo call from somewhere in the horde and he even thought he saw a flash of silver. Link heard a light thump behind him and have a quick glance to see one of the Zora guard felled by a Lizalfoe arrow all the archers turned their attention toward the Lizalfo archers in the back of the horde. He heard a few more arrows whiz by a couple clattering harmlessly to the ground but others hitting their targets, two more guards went down on the main line only to be replaced quickly by yet another guard. Link yelled and plunged his sword into an unsuspecting Lizalfo. Not one to be outdone the prince felled two more Lizalfos and kicked a third off the bridge, Link couldn't help but smile before attempting too keep up with the massive Prince. Six more Lizalfoe fell off that bridge and one even dropped in the back as far as Link could tell as less arrows were coming toward them. Suddenly a Lizalfo from the back cried and horde paused in their assault and most began a swift retreat. Link killed a couple more and Prince Sidon chased after the whole lot of them felling two more before Link saw it. Standing on a rock rock in plain view just to the side of the bridge was a silver Lizalfo glaring at him. Link quickly sheathed his sword unslung his bow, but by the time he had notched his arrow the Lizalfo had took off back into the mountains.

Link cursed, how could he let that Lizalfo get away? Prince Sidon was walking back toward Link with a strange look on his face almost as if the other was checking on him. It was even more apparent when he slung his bow and put away the arrow. The Prince grabbed him and inspected his body and a few of the cuts he had received in the midst of battle, none of them fatal but they did sting now that he noticed them. He hissed a bit as Prince Sidon inspected a particularly nasty cut on his arm from a lizalfo blade that had nicked him.

"What were you thinking?" Prince Sidon yelled suddenly. "Rushing out into the horde like that? You could have been killed!" Link hung his head.

"I kno..." link started to say but was stopped by the Prince pulling him into a crushing hug. Link blushed deeply forgetting all about his wounds the only thing on his mind was the warm moist skin and the heart pounding in his ear. The beat was quick and loud as though the Prince had truly feared for Link's life, but that couldn't be it. There was no way the prince would worry about a Hylian, right? Prince Sidon pulled away from Link and quickly dragged him away toward one of the many waterfalls. Link yelped as he was thrown over into the water where Prince Sidon joined him. "Umm.." he said once he resurfaced.

"We're going back to my room," Prince Sidon replied shortly. Link frowned but grabbed a hold of the Prince anyway, the cuts stung little less in the cool water. The other gave a brief half smile before diving into the depths, they passed by many of the fish that swam in these waters before passing by the coral and resurfacing. Link gasped air into his burning lungs, he would never get used to that dive. Prince Sidon was staring at him almost as if he were waiting impatiently for something. Link caught his breath and was about to climb out of the water when Prince Sidon grabbed him into another hug. "I..." Prince Sidon hesitated. Link's heart began to hammer inside of chest, He had never been held like this, the feeling of it made heat rise to his cheeks and another reaction he couldn't quite understand. "I couldn't bear it if you had been lost this day."

Link's heart skipped a beat, he slowly and carefully turned around so he could face Prince Sidon. He wanted to see the other's expression. The prince looked away his face held the frown that Link had nearly heard in the sad words, of course he wasn't sure why the Prince felt that way but Link also felt similar. If he lost his treasured friend, he surely would be sad as well. Link returned the hug, he wanted nothing more than to erase that sad expression. They held on to each other for a long while, neither releasing their grip until Link began to shiver from the cold water. Prince Sidon pushed Link up into the room and climbed in presumably to look for something dry to warm him up with.

Link quickly removed the wet clothing before being wrapped up in a mostly dry, thick cloth. Strong arms held him tight and the heat from them soaked in through his skin, even once his shivering had ceased the arms remained. "Link," Prince Sidon began. The pause lasted longer than Link expected. "Are you certain you can't stay here?" Link didn't exactly understand what the Prince was asking of him, but he knew he couldn't stay.

"Zelda has no one else to keep her safe on those dangerous roads," Link replied.

"Are you and her..." Another pause. "...In love?"

"Huh? No," Link replied, he chuckled. "No.." Link yelped as he was lifted suddenly, he looked up at Prince Sidon's mischievous grin as the other carried him to the bed. It wasn't until the Prince laid him down that it suddenly clicked, that and the massive erection the other was sporting. It was a rather unusual sight for Link, the Prince didn't just have one he had double each curving out to their respective sides. Prince Sidon coughed to get Link's attention who promptly looked back up into the other's eyes. Link could feel the heat in his cheeks intensify as the prince leaned in closer.

"I have to apologize," Prince Sidon said suddenly. "Normally I am more in control, but around you, it's different. I can't contain myself." His face came so close Link's that he could almost kiss him. His heart beat wildly in his chest and he swayed forward closing the distance and kissing the Prince. Sidon inhaled sharply pushing Link back against the bed and returning the kiss, it was apparent that the Zora had never kissed anyone before but he was a quick study. Link opened his mouth and a tongue flicked out into his, tasting him before he felt it invading his mouth once more. Link moaned unable to contain it as his senses were overwhelmed by the taste and touch. He felt the other peeling off the cloth and exposing his skin to the cool air before those moist hands ran themselves over his flesh and teased his body into spreading wide. Prince Sidon pulled away from Link and moving up to position one his members to Link's backdoor.

Link had a brief spark of panic as the tip was pressed against him. The member was slick and almost rubbery, and most of all, a lot bigger than he could have ever imagined. Doubt crept into his mind as the other gently pushed forward. He could feel it spreading him slowly, Link grabbed onto Sidon's arms and bit his bottom lip. Prince Sidon paused causing Link to look up at him, he felt heat rush to face, which cause a slight smile to appear on Prince Sidon's.

"Relax, I do not wish to hurt you," He whispered in a deep sensual tone. Link tried his best but every time he relaxed the slick member slid in just a little bit more. Link flinched when the phallus seemed to become smaller at a point, was that a ridge? "Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" Link shook his head, he reached up beckoning the Zora prince to him. Prince Sidon leaned down and shared in a kiss as a little more slid inside. It was a slow process that had left him more than a little tingly, like something good was about to happen despite the weird sensation of being stretched. Another ridge popped inside making Link gasp in surprise and pleasure, as the tip of Sidon's erection had bumped into something inside of him. Link wanted that feeling, that sweet electrifying feeling that curled his toes and made him harden. He shifted a bit trying to find that spot once more but had little luck.

Prince Sidon chuckled briefly before lifting his lower body off the bed. He felt the Prince pull out a little and push back in, brushing that sweet spot once more. A moan escaped Link's lips as this time the Prince had went even deeper. He pulled out a little before pushing back in, letting out a hiss of breath as he pushed a little deeper. Link felt his heartbeat thumping through his body and pounding in his ears, his breathing quick in between long low moans of pleasure as Prince Sidon teased his body. Finally they had reached the point of no return, he hadn't even bottomed out but he knew he couldn't press any farther, afraid he might hurt his precious lover. Link had felt it too, groaning in discomfort as he was stretched to his limit. Instead of pushing on Prince Sidon worked with what length he could, reveling in the heat, tight confines and the sweet sounds made by his companion only heightened his need. He settled for short quick thrusts that had the other cooing in pleasure, before an idea struck him. He pulled Link up against his chest then carefully sat on the bed and laid back, grinning at the confused hylian.

He then grabbed Link by the rear with one hand and guided him into riding his erection. This would keep him from thrusting into the smaller male and decreased the likelihood of injury, it also allowed the Hylian to be in control of the action. Taking the hint Link began to ride Sidon, he moved slowly, as though embarrassed or unsure. Hut was soon bouncing atop the Zora Prince, who had to bite his lower lip and struggle against his urge to cum then and there. Link yelled out then, letting loose ropes of seed from his own member and only then did the prince allow himself that sweet release. He pulled the Hylian into a passionate kiss which the other returned with just as much gusto.

~~.~~

 _*inetercept's* This is NOT what I planned, OMG I had thought this was gunna go so differently but here you go guys lemon on the house please enjoy. And please don't throw anything at me. I love you guys I write this stuff for ya'll, my fans and somewhat for myself but hoo boy I need to.. I need to go get some fresh air… Whew geez._

 _Sidon: Sorry, I couldn't help it…_

 _Me: I bet you say that to all the guys…_

 _Sidon: Haha not really.. *smiles*_

 _Me: *swoon*_


	5. 4: Peace and Silence

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Hey guys so sorry this is taking me so long now that there are 37 followers though I will dedicate my time into this one as well as my Invader to Queen series (Which is almost finished, well the first in the series anyway.) So glad you guys like it? Maybe? I haven't gotten much feedback but the comments I have gotten are positive. Anyway feel free to let me know what kinda stuff you want to see in here and I will try to keep in interesting. I haven't even picked an antagonist yet! XD Oh well the antagonist with raise it's head sometime I am sure and of course there will be lots of issues in the future._

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Peace and Silence**

~~.~~

Link sighed as he awoke, he could still feel the tingling pleasure within him that had pushed him over the edge into eternal bliss. He had never felt that way before, of course the beginning was a little rough, but he wouldn't be opposed to doing it again. An image of riding the Zora prince as he easily glides through the water briefly crossed his mind warming his cheeks. He rolled over and came face to face with Prince Sidon's sleeping face. Link felt his cheeks grow warmer, how could he think of something like that with the Prince so close to him.

"Link," Prince Sidon whispered his expression looked pained. Link reached out and stroked the side of the Prince's face easing the distraught look. He smiled when the other male relaxed his breath evened out, but seriously what had he been dreaming about? Link sighed running his fingers down the males throat to his chest where he drew little circles. A small noise escaped him as the other pulled him up against his broad chest a deep moan rumbled from the Zora. At first he blushed not really certain he should be so close but eventually he relaxed into the embrace pressing free hand against the cool moist skin reveling in it's smooth and semi-rough textures. He paused at each scar that marred the zora's skin tracing them lightly. He was no stranger to fighting and even he had scars that were similar to those on the prince but he almost wished he could wash them away and the pain they may have caused.

Why hadn't he noticed them before? Was it because he wasn't nearly this close to the prince? Did something change? Link peered up into the tranquil expression that now blanketed the prince's face. He carefully slid his hand back up tracing the outlines before one of the large hands stopped their progress and smile formed on his lips.

"Go back to sleep Link, I wanna wake up yet," Prince Sidon grumbled.

"Were you… Pretending to sleep?" Link asked. Sidon's eyes creaked open a small fraction before pulling Link into a kiss.

When he pulled away he replied, "Maybe for just a little while."

"How long?" Link asked his face nearly completely red. The Prince pulled Link's hand down to his chest.

"When I felt your hand, it was here when I awoke," Prince Sidon whispered. "Shall we have a repeat of earlier?" Link blushed brightly when he saw the Prince's devilish grin. He almost wondered if the Prince was secretly a lecher. Link chose not to answer instead he hid his face against the other's chest, he vividly remembered it and he wasn't sure if he wanted to repeat such activity too soon.

Link wasn't even sure he wanted to get up yet and try to walk, no doubt he would ache in places he hadn't even heard of before. A deep chuckle resonated around him but the Prince didn't press the issue maybe he too couldn't pull off a repeat of before without some more rest.

"I am sorry for the way I acted," Prince Sidon whispered. "I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. When I was a young I was so enthralled by this Hylian, he had visited my sister... sorry you had visited my sister back then. I didn't understand my feelings back then, I thought I wanted to be like you. When I saw you again the feelings seemed the same but something seemed different, I didn't recognize you of course but something within me told me you were the one. I know it sounds crazy I have idolized you so long that maybe I was still confusing it. But when you rushed into the horde of Lizalfoes, I panicked. I realized how much I didn't want to lose you. How much I love you."

Link peered up at Sidon, the other looked so sad, he didn't bother with words instead he pulled the other closer. Their lips met, Link wasn't sure if he felt the same way yet but he couldn't stand to see the look the Prince gave him. He didn't want sadness to enter that gaze when turned his way. Maybe he was being a little selfish as well, he hadn't disliked what they had done but he wasn't sure if he had entirely liked either at least not until towards the end. What was that feeling? Did he have some kind of pleasure button inside of him? He was certain of anything but he did know he wanted to do it again just not yet. The Prince pulled away giving Link one of his winning smiles before he made a very tempting suggestion.

"How about a swim?" Prince Sidon asked. Link nodded but nearly regretted agreeing as he got up from the bed. Prince Sidon had already dove into the small entrance pool and awaited him. Link hissed as he stood, he was definitely a little sore in places that should never hurt but there was still the hint of that tingling pleasure which wasn't necessarily a good combination. He carefully dressed himself before turning to the pool where Sidon peered at him from. He must have taken too long, as the prince watched him with a hint of guilt on his face. Link grinned and strode over, Sidon offered his back and Link accepted sliding into the pool and clinging to the zora prince.

~~.~~

It wasn't long before they reached the sacred pool of water, but Link wasn't doing that much of swimming with his aching muscles. The cool water did feel nice however as he watched the prince complete full laps complimenting each one with a series of leaps. One in particular had surprised him into a deep blush as the prince had given him another of his famous grins. The prince suddenly dove deep below the surface into the dark below. Link looked trying to figure out where the Prince would reemerge but was still surprised when strong arms wrapped around him from behind pulling him into an embrace. Link looked back in his surprise but smiled. Link spun around and wrapped his arms around Sidon. He was tired from mostly treading water this whole time, the other grinned and pulled him along until he was straddling the prince as he floated on his back. Link felt slide between his legs before he realized just where he was sitting. He felt heat bloom on his face but noticed the Prince seemed to be ignoring his obvious urge. Link peered down to see both of the princes members fully erect below him causing a reaction in his own. He wondered if zora's could control thiers or if it too had a mind of it's own, subconsciously he ran a finger along the length of one easily pinpointing the soft ridges.

Sidon hissed in a breath, the flesh was warmer than he expected but still cool, he wrapped his hand around it and ran it along the length of the hard member and then an idea popped into his head. It wasn't his best idea but it made him wonder. He gently grabbed the other in his free hand and stroked it from the tip to the base while his other hand traveled up it's twin. He heard and nearly felt the deep moan rumbling through his prince. He wondered briefly what it would feel like to have both of them deep inside of him, wasn't quite ready for something like that maybe one day could. He felt a brief pain where his pants constricted his own rising member forcing him to release one of Sidon's twin members to position his own. He sighed in relief as the pressure subsided and went back to teasing the zora. Sidon had other ideas it seemed as the male began to strip Link of his clothing easily tossing the wet garments onto the dock. The Zora then lifted him and grinned causing Link to blush deeply.

"There's no support.." Link said. Sidon frowned setting him back down. He took one of Link's legs and pushed it up so that the foot hooked around his thigh, he did the same with the other. Link Blushed but definitely got where the prince was going with it and lifted himself. He bit his lower lip as one of the tips was positioned against the tight ring of muscle. He slowly lowered himself feeling that familiar stretching. The prince bucked his hips involutarily pushing the head completely inside. Link grunted but held himself up as best he could, trying to adjust to the shear size. It was a bit easier than the first time but with his muscles still sore it was a chore to hold himself up. He continued to lower himself moaning a bit as each ridge popped inside of him, his own member stood proud and rigid in the air between them. Finally he settled as far as he could, it was deeper this time, almost as though the stretching last time had made it possible to fit even more.

"Ready?" Sidon asked a devious glint in his eye. Link gulped, worried about what he should be ready for.

"Ready for.." Link began, but prince Sidon interrupted him as the member slowly began to slide out then it was pushed back in a little faster. Link moaned as bumped into his inner walls pressing that blissful little button deep inside on it's way. He had to readjust his hands as the started to move slowly around the pool. Link gasped as the action was repeated, it felt better than he had imagined it would. Link bit his as the third thrust nearly made his legs give out form the sheer pleasure of it. The prince picked up a bit of speed, doubling his efforts to bring them both the satisfaction they craved. Link Held on as best he could but he couldn't find much purchase on the slick abs below. His hand slipped and nearly toppled into the water. Prince Sidon slowed down grabbing onto him and holding onto Link's arms before continuing Link bit his lip, the extra support allowed him to enjoy the ride even more. He moaned at a particularly deep thrust that had him leaking from his own stiff member.

Link looked down then remembering there were two members one of which was being completely left out of the fun. With a small grin he grabbed it with one hand and pressed it against his own, the feeling was unlike anything he had felt before each thrust slide one member deep inside of him and the other along the underside of his own aching need. His legs nearly buckled from the dual sensation. He felt the thrust become wilder and more erratic, before the sensation of being filled nearly made him black out. He left out a long low moan as he too came the zora thrust inside him a few more times before stilling himself and allowing their pace to slow. Link felt the mixture of semen flowing down his hand and grinned a little.

Spent Link allowed himself to fall forward into the broad slick chest, he didn't even care that the other was still deeply embedded inside of him. He allowed his eyes to drift closed, but only for a moment.

~~.~~

The sound of bird call woke him, it was a lovely sound among others, he opened his eyes to the blinding sun, it was afternoon. He ran his hands over himself, he was clothed once more and dry, and a splash told him he was near the sacred pool. He looked down to see the prince walking toward him, Link sat up wondering if he had fallen asleep again. Had he dreamed that they had had sex again? He decided not as he winced from a pain in his backside, briefly he wondered if it would happen every time.

"Liiink," came a far off call. Link nearly jumped out of his skin, he had forgotten Zelda was at Zora's Domain with him. He groaned, laying back down, he didn't really want to see the princess, besides what was he going to tell her? Should he apologize for spending some 'quality' time with the prince? "Link there you are," Zelda's voice was much closer now. Her face appeared above him. "Why are you laying on the dock? I heard about the attack yesterday and I wanted to apologize I should have been there." Link couldn't help but frown at such a quizical statement, why wasn't she there. He was about to ask when she continued. "I went out with some of the female zora to see their fishing grounds. It was quite amazing there were a lot of fish, I couldn't even count them all." She blushed sitting down at the edge of the dock and staring off somewhere far away.

"There's more than just fishing to see around here princess," Prince Sidon replied giving her his best smile. Link smiled at the zora prince as he sat back up admiring the way the sun glistened of his shoulders, Sidon really did look handsome in that very moment. Of course he also felt a pang of something deeper, darker.

"Well I can definitely see why Link likes it here," Zelda replied. "All this lovely terrain and the beautiful flowers, nevermind about the lizalfoes, this place is beautiful. I think I will be going on a swim later this evening with one of the females I traveled with yesterday. She promised me a glorious view of the moon." Prince Sidon looked surprised by that, he then frowned but didn't say anything, it seemed like was thinking of something.

"I see, well," Prince Sidon bit his lower lip which made Link wonder. "I hope you enjoy it, the swim that is." that radiant smile was back.

"I think will be refreshing," Zelda replied getting up, she began to run off waving at them as she went. Link was reminded of another time he had seen her running like that, it was the first time they had visited the sacred pool and she had only come to tell him the great news before running off to a meeting with the king. She had seemed so happy to receive the news but he couldn't remember what news it was. He was snapped back to reality when Prince Sidon plopped down next to him. The prince looked like he was pouting almost with the deep frown on his face.

"I guess we can always enjoy the moon another night," Prince Sidon replied. "Wouldn't want to ruin the mood for them."

"The mood?" Link asked tentatively. Prince Sidon turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, The moonlight Lake is a very special place we zora visit with someone we truly care about, it is also the main place where we mate," Sidon replied. Link blushed, was Sidon going to take him there? "We don't just go there to mate though, but it is a very romantic place it sets the mood for mating especially on those nights of the full moon. I was going to ask you to go with me but it seems the lake will be occupied."

"R-right," Link stuttered. He knew his face must be red, as the other male pulled his face toward him and pressed his other cool hand to the second cheek. "P-prince Sidon… I..." The male interrupted him with a kiss. Link pulled reluctantly. "I don't think Zelda knows what this lake means to your people. She might have the wrong idea." Prince Sidon suddenly broke out into gales of laughter. Link couldn't help but chuckle along as well.

"You may very well be correct," Prince Sidon replied when he finally calmed down. "I am sure she will understand when it is explained. We don't just take outsiders to the lake without explaining our meaning when we arrive there."

"So a full moon huh?" Link said blushing.

"Would you like to join with me on the full moon Link?" Prince Sidon whispered seductively into his ear. Heat exploded onto his face but he couldn't answer, not yet, not until he was sure of his feelings…

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Muahahahahahahhahaahaha epic cliffhanger! And WOW two lemons!? You guys are lucky this story is packed **full** of lemons hehe! I don't normally write this many I usually try and save them for later but hot dog I couldn't help myself neither could Link aaparently…_

 _Link: *blushes*_

 _Me: Aww don't be shy it's ok to fall for a zora if he loves you too!_

 _Link: *deeper blush*_

 _Sidon: Did I ever tell you you're cute when you blush?_

 _Link: *hides his face*_

 _Sidon: *smiles*_

 _Me: Anyway Stay tuned for the next Chappie!_


	6. 5: Prince's Lament

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Hey guys another chappie comin' ya'lls way..btw if you are wondering why it takes so long to post these it's because I don't get at least one persons feedback every chappie. I mean I love this fanfic I love where the plot is heading.. but I'm not sure if you guys do. Anyway I will be posting more chappies it just might take me a little while. I mean I do eventually have to start the sequel to Invader to Queen but I guess I can wait until this is halfway done as I do have so many other stories that need to have some of their plot holes filled… *wink* just kidding… Also small **Spoiler** in here if you haven't read any of Prince Sidon's optional lines you should definitely read them such as sneaking up and listening to him speak to the statue at night_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Prince's Lament..**

~~.~~

Dawn came early for Prince Sidon, he rolled over and cuddled the Hylian beside him. Of course, his plans had been ruined for the night before but he wouldn't allow it to deter him, he wanted to take Link to the Moonlight Lake on the night of the new moon. It was just ten moons away, ten moons to convince the Hylian that they were to be an item. He didn't care if his father would disapprove or not, he wanted to be with Link for the rest of their lives. Prince Sidon decided that he would not give up on the Hylian no matter the weather, besides he couldn't bed just any bass. Especially, not after he had already bed the bass he wanted. Out of all the fish in the lake, he chose his one. He sighed getting up and leaving the warm bed, he wanted to view the face of his sister once more. Prince Sidon carefully entered the small pool trying his best not to make a sound before swimming up to the main area. He leapt onto the main landing and walked to the statue. No one was around, it was just him, he remembered a while back when he stood here in this very spot.

 _ **~Spoiler~**_

"Mipha... Dear sister... Are you still trapped inside the Divine Beast? Are you supporting Link in his fight? Is there really nothing more I can do?" He had asked. "I wish you were here to guide me... I miss you terribly..." He turned around only to find Link standing there, watching him with a sad look on his face. "Link! You...heard all that, eh? I'm afraid you caught me in a moment of vulnerability." Link shook his head and that was the very first time that the Hylian had hugged him. He returned the hug after a few moments of confusion before he apologized, "I am sorry you had to see me in such a moment of weakness."

 _ **~End Spoiler~**_

"It's ok," Link comforted him. "I miss her too." Sidon had held onto him for hours.

He returned to the present as he stared up at Mipha's statue, he heard a splash and turned toward the source to find Link landing near where he had come up. The Hylian was gasping and had Sidon rushing to his side. "Are you alright?" Prince Sidon asked. "Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

"You were already.. gone," Link gasped looking bashful. Prince Sidon smiled softly and pulled Link close to him. "Have you ever been to the Rito Village in Tabantha?" Sidon released Link as he thought about it.

"Can't say that I have," Prince Sidon replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering what Kass is up to," Link replied. "He has five adorable kids, and kind wife. I was mostly thinking about all the times I ran into him on my journey, I haven't spoken to him since." Prince Sidon sat there thinking as he listened, he hoped that Link didn't have any romantic feelings for this other male. It was then his thoughts were interrupted as the beating of feathers against air, assaulted his senses. He looked up to see rather large Rito coming in for a landing, Link jumped up then in surprise.

"Who is that?" Prince Sidon asked.

"Kass!" Link said excitedly. "What are you doing here?" He greeted the Rito warmly and the Rito greeted him just as warmly.

"I was asked to invite you to the festival, you are a hard man to track down, champion," Kass replied.

"Festival?" Link asked.

"In fifteen moons is the Harvest Festival, my daughters insisted I find you and invite you," Kass replied. "Since they learned you were the champion of over one-hundred years ago, you've been quite the celebrity to them. They will be singing this festival."

"You must be proud," Link said. Prince Sidon stood at Link's side quietly listening.

"Yes, a bit, alright very proud," Kass joshed. "Oh course, your friend here is also welcome to join."

"Oh Kass this is Prince Sidon, of the Zora," Link stated.

"Prince Sidon, 'tis a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Kass replied with a bow.

"Likewise," Prince Sidon replied giving one of his winning smiles. Link felt his cheeks warm at the sight of that smile.

"Oh but he will need something warm to wear," Link replied, he snapped his fingers as he walked away. Kass released a breath as Link walked away, lost in thought.

"I see you seem to mean quite a bit more to Link," Kass spoke when Link was well out hearing range. Prince Sidon was instantly suspicious.

"Is it really a harvest festival you are inviting him to?" Prince Sidon asked.

"Yes it is," Kass replied. "What are you planning to do with Link exactly?" Kass was glaring at him. Prince Sidon glared back but thought about his next words carefully.

"I'm going to ask him to marry me on the night of the new moon," Prince Sidon stated honestly. Kass' feathers ruffled at this news almost as if he didn't like the idea. "Was it really your daughters who wanted to see Link at the festival?"

"What are you implying?" Kass asked.

"You're married so either someone else put you up to this or you are secretly vying for Link's affection," Prince Sidon replied frowning at the other male. "Tabantha is quite the journey and how did you know to find him here?"

"Revali," Kass answered with a sigh. "His spirit still lingers, he wants to see Link at the festival. Granted I wouldn't mind seeing him attend myself as my daughters will be singing. He and I made quite the journey ourselves, I for lost songs and he for shrines. He's a dear friend to me." Prince Sidon's face softened at this news. "If I go back only to tell..." Kass stopped suddenly. Prince Sidon was going to press him on when Link grabbed him and tugged him to the water. "So maybe I will see you both at the festival." Kass yelled after them with a smile. Prince Sidon smiled before suddenly lifting the unruly Hylian off the ground.

"Where exactly are you dragging me?" Prince Sidon asked as he slung the other over his shoulder. Link didn't answer for several moments so Prince Sidon smacked his rear. Link yelped at this before he finally replied.

"My pack," Link mumbled. Prince Sidon smiled before leaping into the water only to resurface with a shocked Link.

"Very well," Prince Sidon replied offering his back. Link latched on and he dove down into the depths to where the pack awaited in Prince Sidon's room. Link immediately climbed up to open and search through the pack. Some of the cloths were still damp when he pulled them out. He frowned realizing he should have pulled them all out to let them dry. "What's this?" Prince Sidon asked grabbing the veil to his Gerudo outfit. Link blushed when he saw it and grabbed it away.

"It's n-nothing," Link replied. Prince Sidon leaned in watching as the red intensified on Link's face.

"Can I see you wear it?" Prince Sidon asked. Link blushed even darker, he had never seen this much color on Link's face from such a simple question. He then noticed another garment that matched the color of the one he had found and picked it up. "Does it go with this?" he asked as he inspected it. Link made a grab for the garment but Sidon kept it well out of the Hylian's reach. Link was so busy trying to get the garment that Prince Sidon was able to steal a kiss from the Hylian. He released one arm of the garment to hold Link against him as he used the other to set the garment down. "Will you wear it one day? Just for me?" Prince Sidon asked when the kiss ended, his voice husky from the passionate kiss. Link was bright red but nodded without saying anything. He then grabbed the cloth and hid it away before pulling out something that looked quite warm and showing it to Prince Sidon.

"We have to get you something warm like this," Link replied. Prince Sidon felt the fabric and smiled at the detailing of feathers in the design. It was very warm looking and he was sure it would keep him warm in a colder environment, should he decide to go. "That is if you want to.. come to the festival too.."

"I would love to," Prince Sidon replied. "But it is such a far journey, how will we get there." Link pulled out the Shiekah slate, he still had and opened his map to show Prince Sidon.

"This river goes most of the way there," Link replied. "It would take me days on horseback." Link replied sheepishly.

"Swimming might be faster," Prince Sidon replied. Link nodded and smiled but his face fell a bit.

"If only we could take Vah Medoh," Link mused.

"Flight would be fastest," Prince Sidon agreed. Link smiled at that and hugged Prince Sidon in his happiness and excitement. "So in the meantime maybe we could do something about the Lizalfoe attacks."

"How long have they been attacking Zora Domain?" Link asked. "They seemed a little _too_ organized.."

"We think they got a new leader," Prince Sidon replied. "You saw that silver one I presume?" Link frowned as he remembered it nodding to affirm that he did indeed remember. "Well he has been at every attack but every time we go looking for him to end the attacks it is like he cannot be found."

"He may be hiding deeper in the mountains," Link mused. "We will stop the attacks." Link replied assuredly. Then his Zora Prince could have some piece of mind. Link smiled as he began to put away the garments.

"we do need to find a better place for this pack," Prince Sidon said suddenly. Link smiled a bit and nodded.

"We left Kass up there!" Link suddenly remembered. Prince Sidon sighed but went to the exit to wait for Link. Link quickly packed everything inside and hopped onto the Prince's back to hang on for dear life. Sidon dove down before swimming back up to the surface and up one of the waterfalls to the main landing. Kass was no where to be seen, however. Prince Sidon walked over to one of the guards while Link continued to survey the area and skies. Surely the Rito wouldn't just leave right away, would he? Link jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned toward the Prince.

"He's staying the night in the inn here on the landing," Prince Sidon explained. "Now let's find a good place to dry those garments." Link blushed but followed anyway. Dawn was fast approaching so the sun would definitely help the process of drying the clothes. Unbeknownst to the two, they were being watched.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* I know guys this is a LOT of information in this chappie I do hope you guys enjoy this story but aside from followers and views I know very little of whether you guys actually enjoy my writing. But I do understand that not everyone can comment so no worries in that regard. Hope you guys stick around for all the excitemnet to come. And is there possibly a rival? Oh my.. Also let me know if you want to do a bit with Link and Revali and maybe I will. It might be a little different than this as I will have to figure out the whole...well he is a spirit rn so that is an issue. Anyway love you guys stay frosty and I will keep up the posting and now with a fanfic Finished I have more time for this a few other fanfics.. Mostly this until I start the sequel to that finished story… OMG I am rambling anyway hope you guys enjoyed!_


	7. 6: Silver Lizalfo the Domain

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Howdy all this is your resident evil author-san hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far but Oh my who is this Lizalfoe that they spoke of in the last chappie and who prey tell is watching them right meow? Find out this chappie and some more exciting action to come! I promise!_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Silver Lizalfo the Domains Trouble**

~~.~~

D'veel watched as the two made their way away from the main landing of Zora domain. He had been watching the two for a few days now trying to figure out the two males intents toward one another. He was the smartest of his kin and knew that to beat one's enemy meant sometimes you had to think like one's enemy. Zora were one enemy and along with this other male. The bane of Ganon's minions, wielding the sword of darkness bane. He glowered at the two as they walked past his ledge, he could have struck at any time when they passed him here to go to their sacred pool. Zora had strange customs, water was water, nothing sacred about it. D'veel tasted the air before creeping around to get a better view of the two. He didn't see any weapons on the smaller one and the prince was without his weapon as well but the prowess of Zora in the water was greater than his own kin. No, he would have to get the prince on even ground. He assumed that prince was an important title after all. And with the prince out of the way he could take the domain for himself.

"And all their fish belong to D'veel," D'veel said with a grin, maybe he would steal that hylian too and keep him prisoner. "Ganon no come back. D'veel able capture _hero_ still. No hero to minez." He glared at the Hylian and smirked, perhaps keeping the hylian prisoner could be fun. He quickly set off into the mountains, whence he came.

~~.~~

Link looked up at the ridge, he thought he had heard something but nothing was there. He frowned before continuing to follow Prince Sidon, who had stopped to wait for him. He smiled as he closed the distance, he couldn't wait to see how they would handle the clothes and maybe after they could take a swim together. Even though he had mostly been in and out of water all this morning, it would not stop him from enjoying a swim. He wondered briefly if the Rito ever swam, not that it mattered, he rather enjoyed his time alone with the prince. When they finally reached the top he noticed a guard waiting with a rope. Prince Sidon took one end and the guard tied the other to a post it was long enough to hold all of his clothes but he blushed as he remembered the Gerudo outfit. After both ends were secured Prince Sidon dismissed the guard and began to help Link pull out the clothes and hang them. The sun was almost touching the line when they finally finished. Prince Sidon then stripped him and hung those up as well. Link blushed, but was soon hefted and tossed into the water with a yell. He resurfaced but Prince Sidon was no where to seen, he looked around but saw no sign until a splash behind revealed his Prince.

"Sorry I thought maybe they could use a dry too," Prince Sidon finally said ducking down to Link's level in the water. "Shall we swim?" Link grinned at that and began to swim off away from the Prince. He looked back but the zora prince had already submerged below the surface. Link held his breath and dove under the surface opening his eyes to the prince had easily caught up to him and with a grin the prince propelled himself away at a speed that was impossible for him to keep up with. Link surfaced to take a breath before continuing his swim. It was a lot easier than swimming while laden with so many clothes. He had no idea why he hadn't thought of that before. Then again he hadn't thought to wear his zora armor either. Eventually Link was forced to pause at the shoreline. He was so tired from the swim that even missed when Prince Sidon resurface behind him and held him up in the water. Link hummed appreciatively before being pulled back into the water. Link lazily on the prince's chest as they floated nearly to the center of the giant lake. This was nice, just being able to relax like this was enough for him.

"Link!" The shout brought him too. He looked over to the shore to see Zelda and Bass standing there. He hadn't seen Bass in a while but why were they both there? A blush suddenly colored his face and he rolled off into the water remembering he was naked. Prince Sidon chuckled before carefully swimming them to shore. Princess Zelda stood on the dock she seemed to be quite wary of the water. As they got close enough the Princess explained her presence. "Bass here believe he saw a scout on the ridge, he believes it would be safer for you to..." She hesitated as she watched Link clinging to the dock with out climbing up. "A-are you n-naked? I'm so sorry, I will speak with you back at the domain. Umm.. please hurry there when you're dressed." she rushed off with a heavy blush on her face. Bass seemed to be pretty surprised as well, he cleared his throat and excused himself. Prince Sidon gave a wry grin before climbing out.

"I shall never understand Hylian need for modesty," Prince Sidon mumbled. Link blushed but didn't reply as he too climbed out, now that their audience was gone. Prince Sidon tossed him the now nearly-dry hylian clothes and waited. Link dressed and the prince summoned one of the nearby guards to keep an eye on the remainder of Link's attire. Link had pulled down the Gerudo set and packed it away as it was already dry. The thin material dried a lot faster than most his other clothes. Link then raced ahead of the prince and turned back to give a mischievous smile. Sidon appeared surprised but accepted the challenge with a grin of his own and ran to catch up. Link charged ahead, nearly leaving Prince Sidon completely behind. The zora may be kings of the water but land was a different task all together and yet somehow the prince still caught up with him. He laughed as they took a bit of a breather at the bridge, leading back to the main landing. Grinning they both walked across and met up with Bass who led them to where Princess Zelda had wandered off to. When they found her she was speaking with Kass, who it seemed hadn't left just yet. Link smiled and walked a bit faster, he thought he wouldn't get a chance to talk with his traveling companion. They had quite a bit to catch up on after all.

"Oh here is the champion now," Kass interrupted Zelda as he spotted Link.

"Oh Link, I was just telling Kass of your heroic deeds," Zelda said as she turned to greet them. "Did you know he wrote a ballad for each of the Champions?" Kass squinted obviously smiling which made Link smile and nod, after all, he had been there to listen to them.

"I sang each one to him," Kass replied. "I even sung him his own minor ballad, but hearing these heroic deeds have inspired me." Link blushed, he was hoping no one would decide to become his fan after the ballad was finished. He could only handle one person fawning over him after all. He didn't need the kind of attention his Prince gets from his adoring fan club. Link frowned as he thought about the troubles of it. "Fear not young champion, I shall omit your name. That way the masses will not threaten to swallow you." Link laughed a bit at that.

"But.." Zelda began.

"It is better that way," Kass told her. "Link isn't the type who can handle being surrounded by so many suitors." Zelda looked surprised at that but nodded.

"You're right," Zelda replied. She remembered how quickly he ran away from the horde of maidens at the castle who had wished a dance from him. She had never see him move so fast or disappear so quickly. Of course she had soon found him on the parapet, somehow he had climbed all the way up there without being noticed. He climbed back down when he had noticed her and bowed apologizing profusely.

Link watched Zelda's expression turn serious before she smiled lightly at something he wondered what she remembered. Honestly his memory was still a little fuzzy from way back then. He may have told her that he remembered everything but it wasn't as black and white as that. He did remember all the important details, that was all that mattered.

"Right, Lizalfo have been spotted scouting the cliffs," Zelda replied. "They even think they saw the leader."

"They?" Prince Sidon asked.

"A few of our men spotted them while on patrol," Bass cut in. "I searched the areas they mentioned but didn't find any traces of lizalfo there."

"What about that patch of road I came up from when I first visited," Link asked. "There were many of them there." Bass shook his head.

"When we first began chasing the lizalfo out that was the first place I looked," Bass replied looking away. "There were none in that area." Something didn't feel right about his answer, Link couldn't put his finger on it but it just sounded wrong. He frowned but didn't say anything. There was no way the other would lie to them, he just wouldn't. Bass didn't say any more, instead he excused himself and walked away. Link wasn't sure why but he felt a tugging almost like he should offer some words of comfort maybe. He shook the feeling away before turning back to the conversation. It was obvious, his prince planned to go out and search for these stray scouts. Link didn't plan on letting him go out alone, however, he was going with Prince Sidon.

"I will go out with a few guards to set this matter straight and chase those Lizalfo back to where ever they came from," Prince Sidon said suddenly.

"I'm going with you," Link replied. Prince Sidon looked like he was about to argue but Link added, "If they have shock arrows it would be best if I were there. Shock arrows don't affect hylians the same way they affect the zora. Please, let me help." Prince Sidon frowned it was obvious the other wanted to tell him no, but surely he made a good enough point.

"Fine, but don't go rushing off into danger without me," Prince Sidon replied with a smile.

"Only if you don't," Link replied. They shared a small laugh at that, they both could be pretty reckless when they wanted to be.

"Very well," Prince Sidon promised. "But such an adventure can wait til tomorrow. I will send a few guards to keep an eye on things until then." And wait til tomorrow it would, Prince Sidon held true to his promise and they mostly sat and talked strategy until the sun had fallen. They systematically check the cliffs starting with those closest to the domain. They would then work their way back until they reached the cliffs close to where he had spotted the Lizalfo when he first arrived in Lanayru. He wondered briefly it were really true they truly abandoned those forests. If so that means they could be closer than ever before. Link shuddered inwardly, if they were that close then the zora were truly in danger of being overtaken. But why? And why now? What does Zora's Domain have that the lizalfo don't? Link couldn't fathom the reason but something obviously made them attack, something they wanted. Maybe they were still trying to appease Calamity Ganon even though he was defeated and sealed up. He sighed, he really wanted to check on Vah Ruta he could really use Mipha's advice right about now. He briefly wondered if she really had passed on, after all Vah Ruta went quiet some time after Ganon was defeated. As did Vah Rudania, the only two still working were Vah Medoh and Vah Naboris.

Link snuck away as quietly as he could before pulling out the Sheikah slate. Zelda had let him continue to hold onto it except when she needed to check on the divine beasts. For a while after her return she had carried it as they went around Hyrule to spread the good news mostly. Kass had been away from Rito Village when they arrived, he had most likely flown off to spread the ballads throughout the lands or so Link had assumed. He clicked Vah Ruta on the map and that familiar feeling spread over him like he was being magically tossed into oblivion. It wasn't a rough and tumble kind of toss though, it was gentle like a parent tossing a ball to a child. He landed at the foot of Vah Ruta, the Divine Beast stood silent sentinel as he peered at it. He approached and touched the smooth surface, and closed his eyes attempting to feel if she were still around. Silence was his only answer.

"Mipha, if you can hear me," Link began. He felt stupid standing there and talking to the divine beats that remained inactive. "If your still around, I could use some advice." A soft breeze tickled his face but all there was was the sound of the wind rustling his hair. With a sigh he sat down, he couldn't believe that she was gone. She was his best friend but still, she must have crossed over. He smiled, maybe she was at peace now though and he honestly couldn't ask for more. Being up here did give him a clear sense of clairvoyance, maybe the Divine Beast itself caused it, maybe it was the memory of his best friend. Whatever it was it gave him some insight, they would find the Lizalfo camp one way or another. He opened up the sheikah slate and touched the shrine located inside the domain. He felt that gentle tug and then when the blue light cleared he was standing on the shrine itself. He turned to look at it, as he replaced the sheikah slate on his belt and sighed.

"Here you are," Prince Sidon's voice echoed around him. He turned to see his prince descending the stairs toward him. Link teared up a bit, he felt a little guilty trying to see the sister Prince Sidon lost at such a tender age. He rushed down to the water and practically threw himself into Sidon's arms. "Link?" Prince Sidon asked in surprise, Link didn't respond just held onto him tightly. The prince held him in return and strongly at that.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Hey you guys here's another riveting chapter. I wonder why Link would feel like that answer was wrong does he remember Bass when he was a youngin'? Maybe he remembers how the other hides the truth? Or maybe it's a false positive. Find out later in the series as we delve deeper into the story and plot of this fic! XD Love you guys and hope you all enjoyed this chappie!_


	8. 7: Out on Patrol!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _Beta: He still hasn't read it and sent it back so I am posting as is will upload fixed version later._

 _A/N: Hey guys sorry I been busy with housework and being tired but OMG we got a new bed and it is soooooooo nice. I do have have some bad news I might not be able to post in a few months for a short time as we might be moving. And yes that is bad news but no worries I will try to make up for it. I'm super excited about the way this story is going and the route it will take quite soon. I hope I don't lose all my fans due to it but oh well I write what I wish to write and most people know that. XD. And you all can pretend the stuff you don't like doesn't happen I guess lol._

 _Also for my fans who plan World of Warcraft I have a Guild called Rabbitzan Fanatics on Argent Dawn server if you want to you can join and ask me questions while I am online. And maybe even quest with me, if you want to that is. I may not seem like I am online a lot but when you do catch me on or any other member give a shoutout and someone should invite you in._

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Out on Patrol!**

~~.~~

Link grinned he was ready, he had his full green suit on and had gotten quite the rest the night prior. He felt revitalized and ready for anything, even Prince Sidon looked as though he had slept fairly well and that was definitely a good thing, after all it was lizalfo they were searching for. They left the city and began their trek along the path's that were mentioned by previous patrols outside the city. They checked the cliff's and even some of the small forests around the area to see if they could find any sign of the lizalfo. There were some tracks here and there but so far no sign of the enemy, which worried Link very much. Where could they be hiding? He wanted to insist on checking the forested area where he had previously ran into more Lizalfo than he could count. Maybe they had been chased back there after all?

"Bass, are you sure they aren't in the forest?" Link asked. Bass didn't look at him, but nodded.

"I patrol there all the time, they are not there," Bass replied. Link frowned noting how the other avoided his gaze but shrugged it off. The other was probably trying not to miss any sign of their quarry. Link gave a half-smile before suddenly crouching down as he had heard something not far. Prince Sidon paused as well following Link's lead as they crept closer to the nearby cliff. Link saw two lizalfo sitting there as though they were waiting for something or someone. Link pulled his bow and notched an arrow ready to strike them, but he held off waiting as well. An arrow suddenly whizzed past his head startling him. He looked in the direction where it had come from to see the silver lizalfo glaring at him from a distance. He took aim but the lizalfo dived into the water before he could fire. Now the lizalfo below were hopping around and croaking up at them. One loaded a shock arrow, Link growled and loosed the arrow into that lizalfo's face dropping it before notching a second. An arrow flew from behind him and struck the remaining lizalfo in the shoulder before Link released his into it's heart. He pound his fist into the ground, he couldn't believe the silver lizalfo got away. Prince Sidon placed his hand on Link's shoulder and they both stood.

"We'll get him next time Link," Prince Sidon assured him. Link nodded and they continued their trek. They found a few more scattered Lizalfo the closer they got to the forest but there weren't very many foe's for them to engage as Link thought there would be. He was beginning to suspect that the Lizalfo may have moved back into the forest or maybe that Bass was lying about there not being any there. He sighed as Bass suggested to head back, Prince Sidon agreed as the sun was sinking lower on the horizon. Any lower and it would throw everything into deep impenetrable shadows, which could be hazardous for their footing. "Something on your mind?" Prince Sidon asked as they hung back from Bass. Link looked up a bit startled.

"I just can't shake this feeling," Link replied. "Maybe it's nothing..."

"You think Bass isn't being forward?" Prince Sidon asked.

"Nah, I doubt he would lie," Link replied, at least not without good reason to lie. Prince Sidon frowned, it was obvious the other male was deep in thought.

"I was hoping he would show us his patrol route in the forest," Prince Sidon. "And usually he would, something about today just feels wrong. Like he purposely led us around so there wouldn't be time to check the forest. No you may be correct he wouldn't lie, least of all to me." Link looked up at Prince Sidon surprised, he hadn't actually expected the other to reach the same conclusion as him. Prince Sidon noticed and flashed his winning grin once more. "We will inform the Princess and my father of our patrol and what we did find, then we will eat." Link smiled at that as his tummy grumbled at them, he supposed he could eat. All they had brought was some dried fruit and salted meats for the journey. Once back they did just as planned, they went up to the main throne room and reported in before heading back to the main landing for a meal the people had prepared for them. Well Link suspected they had actually made the meal for Prince Sidon and not for him until he saw a few glances and winks tossed his way. He blushed when a familiar face appeared on his other side.

"I decided to stay longer," the rito explained also taking part in the meal. There was plenty after all, Link smiled as he ate another bite. Once he swallowed he decided to ask the question that had been nagging at him.

"So what really made you stay?" Link asked. Kass gave him a serious look before offering a sigh.

"Am I that transparent?" Kass asked. Link nodded and smiled. "I was actually on my way out when I had been nearly hit by a shock arrow. I spotted the perpetrator quick enough to dodge the second but my feathers were already singed." He displayed his burned feathers of his arm. "It was quite dangerous and even more so for these Zora, so I want to help in anyway I can." Link felt as though the rito were still leaving something out but maybe he could convince the other to confide in him tomorrow. He was already quite full, exhausted and looking forward to another night with his prince. He looked over to see Prince Sidon watching the rito as though he didn't fully trust the other male's intentions.

~~.~~

Once they were back in the room Prince Sidon wasted no time in stripping the hylian of his earthly clothing and pressing him into the bed. Link gasped at the intensity of Prince Sidon's need. It was as though the larger male was starved for affection, Prince Sidon ran his member up the crevasse before he found his main goal. He didn't even wait for a protest before he pressed within that still tight ring and reveling in the tight flesh surrounding his tip. Link moaned a bit, he wanted to indulge his lover but he didn't want to be split in half at the same time. He tried to relax as the Prince began to thrust lightly yet persistently gaining a little with each thrust. He gasped as it hit that sweet spot and clench unintentionally, making the other pause briefly in his obvious quest. Link groaned as he tried to relax under the pleasurable assault. He gasped as he realized the Prince had finally hilted himself, the hard length was so deep inside that Link thought he was almost too full.

Prince Sidon waited for him to adjust, there was also a bit of shock on his face. Link tried not to laugh as he noticed the Prince's obvious surprise. Honestly Link was also surprised, he hadn't realized he had been stretched nearly enough to be able to take the whole length. Link grabbed onto the prince as the other finally began to move, slowly at first. It didn't take long for their need to increase the pace. Link moaned as the other thrust his full length deep inside of him. The pleasure of each bump and ridge along his prostate was nearly too much for him to handle. He heart was racing and blood pumping onto his already hard member. Was so good he was going blind with the pleasure, he yelled out as he came and then he felt himself being filled and heard Prince Sidon gasping before black spots appeared in his vision.

~~.~~

Darkness, it was darker than anything he had known, something was coming. In the darkness he heard the sounds of lizalfo, where were they coming from? He didn't know, Link reached for his bow but it wasn't there, he made a grab for his sword but it too was missing. He stood his ground as he heard the croaking grow closer, and the light from several shock arrows lit up before him. Before he could react they shot but none of them hit him, he turned to see Prince Sidon. The male collapsed and everything slowed down, Link rushed forward as though in slow motion. He stopped the other from hitting the ground but there was no response. Link yelled but no sound came.

~~.~~

Link sat bolt upright, sweat was pouring down his body. It was still night, a strong arm pulled him back down into their embrace. Link breathed a sigh, he tried desperately to calm his wildly beating heart. The last thing he remembered was the smug look of that silver lizalfo, as though he had won. Link growled and clenched his fist, he wouldn't let anything happen to Prince Sidon, not as long as he still drew breath. He looked up and traced the smooth lines of Prince Sidon's face, it was going to be a while before his heart settled. Might as well enjoy the sight before him, he let out a breath before kissing the prince. He felt incredibly lucky to be here, right now. It was twice that silver lizalfo nearly killed him, he couldn't believe it. How was that silver lizalfo so intelligent to be one step ahead of them every time? The Prince suddenly clutched him closer, he rubbed the other male's back to calm him.

"Link," the whispered word was barely heard cluing Link into the object of the other male's dream. He smiled unable to help it, it was nice to be considered special to someone else but was also terrifying. If anything happened to the prince, he had no idea what he would do but the mere idea infuriated him to no end. He sighed a little annoyed with himself, and maybe even annoyed at the lizalfo for causing trouble in Zora's Domain. What were they after here? What did the zora have that they did not? He hoped it wasn't a prelude to troubled times on the rise again. He would hate to have to face Calamity Ganon head on once more. He had broken two good bows and ran the master sword out of energy not to mention the Claymore he shattered. Looking back it seemed like all the struggles were for nothing. Lizalfo were still at large and bands of Bokoblins still needed to be chased out of towns that were finally being rebuilt. And the guardians still roamed parts of Hyrule, it was a mess. The guardians had been no help in their battle against Calamity Ganon. He had turned every last one against them, and destroyed their homes and villages.

He was just glad for the Bolson Company, even if all their employees names ended in -son as per the contract. He chuckled a bit as he remembered Rhondson's reaction when she was told her children's names had to end in -son as well. Still, they were a cute couple, he would have to be sure to invite them to his wedding. Link jolted a bit, did he really want to get married? Maybe he did, but would he even be allowed to? He looked over to the still sleeping prince, he ran his fingers along the side of the other males face. Could he afford to love the prince as he did now? Or would there be no happy ever after for them? He kissed the other as hot tears ran down his face, he was sure he would at least remember the prince no matter what happened between them.

 _*intercept's* Hoo boy guess this sure took me a long time to write it was especially hard at the end…_

 _Prince Sidon: Are you crying?_

 _Me: *puts on a brave face* NOO I'm not!_

 _Prince Sidon: *pat's Rabbitzan's head* There there, everything will work out.._

 _Me: Anyway I hope to provide you more goodies next chappie! *quickly runs away*_

 _Prince Sidon: *shocked* Oh she ran away.. Poor thing *smiles* I'll go cheer her up, in the mean time stay tuned for next chappie it is going to be very heartwarming!_


	9. 8: A Heart-Warming Experience!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: I sure hope this is heart-warming…And not a total disappointment considering how long it took me to write hehe. Anyway how you enjoy. Also guys if any of you play World of Warcraft I have a Horde guild called Rabbitzan Fanatics on Argent Dawn Server and if you make an Alliance you can often find me on Drakova on the Muradin server. I been doing the children's week achievements! Anyway hope you guys join me on those two servers and I can give you guys my Btag so you can ask me personally how far along I am in my current works!_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **A Heart-Warming Experience**

~~.~~

Link hadn't remembered falling back asleep but he woke quite suddenly when he found his arms empty. He peered around only to see his prince rising from the entrance pool with something that looked absolutely delicious. Prince Sidon grinned as he strode over unwrapping the dish in his hands. He couldn't keep it from getting wet but he had saved most the spices and all of the food was still there. Link looked over the fillet fish and the cooked Hylian mushrooms with intense interest.

"Sorry I couldn't bring any bread," Prince Sidon replied a bit embarrassed.

"The water would have ruined it," Link answered with a huge grin on his face as he accepted the breakfast. He took a bite and grinned, it was still quite flavorful the water just added a bit of moisture to everything. It tasted so good despite the trip through the lake, Link took another bite and hummed in delight. He felt Prince Sidon pull in closer as he continued to enjoy breakfast.

"I'm so glad you are enjoying my cooking, I was worried I had burned it," Prince Sidon whispered. Link smiled and looked up to his prince before pulling the other down into a passionate kiss.

"It's amazingly delicious," Link replied before going back to eating the completely unexpected breakfast. Every bite seemed to have a little bit of a difference to it which made unique and tasty down to the last bite. Link set the plate aside and laid back beckoning prince Sidon to join him, the sweet taste of Prince Sidon's kiss melted with the recesses of the dish and made Link moan. Prince Sidon removed the moist sheet and guided Link farther onto the bed before thrusting against Link's body. He couldn't help but moan wantonly as the Prince continued to tease and torment him. He wanted to connect so badly, as he clung to Sidon like a lifeline in deep waters. Sidon finally caved and gently pierced Link's body with his long thick member, the slow rhythm was torture and pleasure all rolled into one and as the head popped in he sighed at the delightful stretching. He could no longer imagine being this close to anyone else. The first ridge passed the tight ring of muscle and then bliss as that sweet spot was rubbed, the light thrusts became slightly longer and harder as need began to fill their every movement.

Link clung tightly to his prince as the other thrust long and hard filling him to the brink of exploding. He wanted to feel that release that blew his mind and sent him into a spiraling abyss. He moaned as that sweet sensation came again and again pushing him closer to the edge, he could feel it tingling up his spine and back down to his toes. The warmth from their love-making spread like a fire through his body and then sweet release racked his whole body and that sweet sensation as his lover also shared in that blissful moment. Seed filling him even more than the Sidon member, he wanted the moment to last for eternity but he knew it couldn't. Sidon pulled away and laid next time making Link seek his warmth again, the damp sheet was carelessly tossed over them both before Sidon pulled Link against his chest.

He never thought he could love the prince this much, but he did. He wasn't about to let this shark get away, what an odd thought. Was the prince truly shark-like? Link wasn't sure but he knew the Prince was the apex predator of these waters and that was all that mattered. He drifted off to sleep then unable to help it.

~~.~~

Kass stood on the platform and worried, he had seen the Prince earlier and had even given the other male tips on the food he was cooking. He had wanted to suggest Hearty Salmon Meuniere but he knew the recipe was a bit to difficult and the Zora didn't even have all the ingredients to begin with. He sighed Link had told him he had wanted to talk but he highly suspected the other to be otherwise disposed with that silly grin the prince had on his face. He couldn't help but smile, he remembered when he had fallen for his dear wife. She had the most lovely voice of the female Rito their song had perfectly meshed in the crowd and somehow they had found each other singing and dancing to the sound of hundreds but only ever hearing each other. Her smile had cut into him and made him a new rito. And when their five children hatched he had been so happy to hear each of their harmonious voices rising together in song. He truly loved singing with his young. He hopped up on the railing and began to play his accordion, it was a sweet song of love and the embrace of another.

He hadn't even realized he was drawing a crowd until he heard a cough behind him and turned around. And there was Link with the prince, he smiled cheerfully as the others present appluaded him. He felt warmth under his cheek feathers and was quite glade it didn't show.

"Ah, thank you," Kass replied giving a bow. He realized then he should have picked a more private place to play as he hopped down from the perch. "My apologize," Kass said to the prince who chuckled.

"It's quite alright, it was a beautiful piece," Prince Sidon replied.

"I didn't take you for a music enthusiast," Kass replied, giving a sly look.

"I am many things, friend," Prince Sidon replied smiling down at Link.

"Indeed," Kass chuckled. Link turned to Prince Sidon then and sighed obviously not wanting to be parted with the Prince not even for a second.

"May I speak with Kass alone?" Link asked. Prince Sidon smiled softly but looked a bit sad as well. "I won't be long." Prince Sidon nodded.

"Yes, I will see you when you return," Prince Sidon replied.

"I will make sure he returns safely," Kass replied. Prince Sidon gave him that winning smile and Kass couldn't help but feel a bit out of his element in the domain. Prince Sidon then looked quite worried as Link and he walked away toward the sacred beasts sacred pool. He wondered what the prince was worried about and whether or not he should be cautious as well. It was quite the walk before they were finally before the great pool Link sat on the end side of it placing his feet within after removing his boots.

"I wanted to talk to you about the real reason you stayed," Link replied. Kass couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, he had wanted to secure Link's visit that he had blamed it on such an insignificant wound. "Is it healed yet?" Kass felt his feathers rise in his surprise.

"Oh yes, it is healing quite nicely," Kass replied. "I was thinking when I go back maybe I can convince some of our warriors to help the Zora with their encroaching enemies. I am sure they would enjoy the combat and their aerial view will tell the Zora more about where their enemies hide." Link smiled at that, but then frowned slightly as he wondered how the Prince would react to having rito warriors helping them combat the lizalfo threat. "I have to be honest with you, I didn't just stay because I was wounded." Link looked surprised, and a little nervous, Kass already could tell the Hylian was getting the wrong idea.

"So why did you stay?" Link asked looking a bit guarded. Kass had expected this reaction after all the other knew about his wife and kids but was he aware that Revali was still around.

"Revali had asked me to invite you," Kass replied. Link looked surprised, it was obvious the Hylian hadn't expected the rito warrior to have stayed. He thought they all had passed on but as he remembered he realized that Revali's presence hadn't quite faded and he was still able to use the Revali's Gale even now.

"I see," Link replied. "Thanks for being honest with me." Link replied smiling softly. It was obvious the other had a lot to think about. Link was first to rise and begin to walk away it was then he remembered his promise and stood as well. A loud noise had him turning only to see Link faling to the ground before a large object collided with the side of his head. He saw stars and tried desperately to cling to consciousness but it was futile and his vision slipped away into darkness. Kass woke suddenly but he was no longer at the sacred pool he was back in one of the inn beds. He sat up hurriedly only to be pushed back down by Bass.

"Is he awake?" he heard Prince Sidon's voice just beyond.

"Sidon… Lizalfoe… LINK!" Kass managed to say before darkness took him again. When he came to he had a brief throbbing in his head and someone other than Bass was sitting next to him. It was a young female Zora tending his wounds. He sat up only to realize how late it was. He stood and stumbled out the room.

"Wait, you are not healed yet, please," Kass gently removed her hand and stubbornly walked out. It was his fault they had Link, he had to do something to help. Prince Sidon suddenly appeared before him.

"What are you doing up? You're injured you should be resting," Prince Sidon replied obviously trying to hold back his anger.

"I'm oing to help search for Link," Kass replied ashamed that he had let his guard. "It's my fault, if I hadn't..." Prince Sidon bit his lip.

"No it's not, I should have went with you two," Prince Sidon suddenly replied. Kass gave him a confused look. "I had a bad feeling about letting him go. It was the same feeling I got when my sister went to the Divine Beast." Kass placed a feathered hand on Sidon's shoulder.

"I will help you find him," Kass replied before stepping up onto the rail and lifting his wings. He pumped his wings hard and lifted off pumping them again to gain more height. He ignored the pain of his head as he climbed before turning about and flying off to search the area's they had visited the day before. He would find Link no matter the cost to himself, he had to make this right. He groaned as the pain in his head intensified but pushed on until he could push no more. He broke past his limit and flew hard and fast in his desperate search seeking any sign of where the Hylian may have been taken. He spotted a few Lizalfo but they had spoted him as well and quickly disappeared around ridges and cliffs. Kass was a minstrel not a warrior so he easily lost his quarry every time he tried to pursue. He chided himself for each failed pursuit but he wouldn't return until Link was found or he fell from the sky. He just couldn't leave Link all by himself in the dark. It soon became too dark to see and he was forced to land somewhere until daylight but he was far from giving up the search.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* He guys how about this chappie? Was it heart-warming in the beginning? I know it turned into the worst nightmare in history but fear not next chappie will reveal the truth about the lies and lies about the truth! Look forward to it!_


	10. 9: Link's Capture

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: So I might be losing some followers to this story this chappie. Stupid muse.. But anyway I will have a warning just before and just after for those who want to skip it and pretend it never happened. New Discord Channel will be better for updates Please check it out!_

 _Discord: discord dot gg (forward-slash) AhnD6Q_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Link's Capture**

~~.~~

Darkness fell across Link's vision and he knew nothing else. It was some time before the sound of birds brought him to in unfamiliar surroundings. Excited calls began to go up all around him. He opened his eyes against the harsh light of day as the Lizalfos surrounded him. He glared at them as he sat up from where he had been unceremoniously dropped in the center of their camp. He bared his teeth as few of them licked him as though trying to see if he would taste good. It was then he saw it, the silver lizalfo strode through the ranks of other lizalfo, some couldn't seem to get out of his way fast enough and was thrown into others that also stood about. He locked glare for glare with the silver beast as it finally stopped in front of him.

" _Hero,_ " It scoffed in hylian. Link was surprised that it spoke even a single word of his language. "You minez now, I do you as I please." Link was confused by it's broken hylian but was fully aware that he was technically at this creature's mercy. "First I make minez, then lure Prince. Then Prince die." Link grit his teeth at those words, he couldn't stay imprisoned here. He already knew that Prince Sidon would charge in, without a second thought, to the shock arrows the Lizalfo had. He glared as the creature pulled one out of it's quiver and showed it to Link.

"Don't you dare harm him," Link growled.

"Oh? What _hero_ do? Hmm? Stop us? Keel us?" The lizalfo seemed amused by Link's warning. "You minez now, no escape." It grinned as though it's victory was assured. "Then all fish belong to D'veel." he croaked excitedly. Several others croaked excitedly as well, Link raised an eyebrow.

"All that just for fish?" Link asked. "Why not just trade for the fish?"

"Trade? Zora enemy to Ganon. Enemy to Lizalfo," It croaked. "Hunt us, chase us. Keel us." The Lizalfo back-handed Link sending him reeling into the dirt. It then pulled him back up and with a shake said, "No trade!" Link kept quiet, it was obvious this creature wasn't going to listen to reason but could he honestly blame them? He couldn't help but a feel a little empathy, even though they had served Calamity Ganon. The lizalfo tossed him back onto the ground and made a few gestures as he croaked to his brethren. Many of them licked their jowls before approaching him.

 **~~Mass Lizalfo Lemon~~**

The Silver Lizalfo grinned before leaving him alone with the horde that was now closing in on him. He bit back a scream as the claws tore at him, ripping his clothes open as they did so. They exposed his skin to the elements with all the gentleness of a mountain lion tearing at it's prey. He grunted as the last shred was torn from his body, he could feel small streams of blood slowly dripping down his body in the places where he was clawed too deeply. Link flinched as they lifted up his legs, he could guess what was coming next.

"NO," Link yelled. The lizalfo ignored his cry and began to push one of it's hardened lengths inside of him. He tried to struggle away but with so many Lizalfos holding him down it was impossible. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes but the expected pain didn't come. In fact the slick member slid right in as though it were unhindered. It began to rut him in earnest thrusting with abandon as it sought completion. Link bit back a moan is it hit his center pushing against that pleasurable point deep inside of him. He shook his head as his own member began to react by rising up and hardening from the stimulation. He gasped only to find his mouth was immediately filled by another nearby Lizalfo. He was so shocked he didn't even think to bite the perpetrator, the flavor too was also quite unique almost like the lizards he had run across in his travels yet slightly different. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he began to panic. Were they planning to use him until they exhausted themselves?

Link wanted to scream, there was no way he could endure all of them. The lizalfo inside of him croaked an inhuman sound before Link felt himself being filled with it's seed. It was nearly immediately replaced with another who began to thrust immediately. The lizalfo violating his mouth suddenly increased pace, Link thought he would choke with how deeply it was thrusting until it too came. He had no choice but to swallow the salty seed as it spilled into his throat and out of his mouth. He coughed when it collapsed pulling out of his throat but was soon filled again as well, not allowing him much time to breath in between. He moaned as the lizalfo struck that spot deep inside of him, it seemed to double it's efforts until he felt it too cumming inside of him. He would have groaned if that Lizalfo wasn't immediately replaced as well. The violation continued for so long that it began to grow dark and the Lizalfo surrounding him finally thinned until the last one finally collapsed leaving him hot and needy. None of them had brought him over the edge, despite bring him close. He felt tears running down his face as he had no way of taking care of it himself with arms tied behind his back as they were.

A hand hefted him up from the pile of sated Lizalfos and dragged him toward a nearby cave, he glared at the silver lizalfo who had left him at the mercy of his underlings. The creature gave him and amused grin and tossed him face first into the dirt of the cave before mounting him from behind. Link didn't have the strength to struggle as the silver menace lined up not just one but both of his hardened members with his anus. The creature pushed forward sliding both hard tools quite deep before pausing. Link cried out as he felt them pressing his sensitive insides. Link felt his flaccid member hardening once again aching to give it's seed. He gasped and grunted as the Lizalfo pushed the twin members deeper, he felt something wet and slightly sticky on his back so he looked as far as he could back to the creature's tongue lolled out from the pleasure it was feeling. Link cried out as it finally bottomed out inside of him. He was only thankful the Lizalfo weren't nearly as thick as his prince or he might have been split in two. In fact the two members inside of him was only slightly bigger than just one of Prince Sidon's.

Hot tears spilled down his cheeks as the creature pulled out and thrust back inside causing another wave of pleasure. It shouldn't feel nearly this good to be violated and yet. Link was ashamed of himself was he really so shameless to enjoy this? How could he ever look Prince Sidon in the eye again, after all this was over? The thrusts turned from long and slow to hard and fast. Each thrust rubbed his insides in such a pleasurable way that he actually came from the force alone. He felt his seed spill out onto the ground and yet the lizalfo still thrust hard and fast drawing out Link's pleasure until he felt hot seed coating his insides in copious amounts. The lizalfo collapsed beside him obviously content with itself as it reveled in the afterglow. "You minez now." Link wanted to be sick, he hadn't realized what the lizalfo truly meant until that moment.

 **~~Mass Lizalfo Lemon End~~**

It wasn't long before Link heard the tell-tale signs of the lizalfo's snores. He carefully looked around for something anything to free himself and was relieved to see a stray lizalfo blade near the cave entrance. He carefully inched his was across the cave floor until he was close enough to see the lizalfo horde still piled up outside. Only two had recovered but they were obviously too occupied with dominating each other to notice him as he quietly grabbed the blade and began to cut his arms free. He hissed as he sliced into his own skin in his attempt to be free, but was rewarded with the rope coming loose. The silver lizalfo stirred and Link stilled his movements, it was tense for many moments. When it began to snore once more, he swung the blade around and cut his legs free before creeping out of the cave. He stole a quiver with arrows just on the outside as well as a Lizalfo bow before sneaking his way down the hill and into deeper cover of the forest. As he continued, Link began to recognize the landscape, he had been through here before. He avoided some Lizalfo scouts as he made his way to the river. If he could get there, he could get help from one of the Zora that patrolled it.

Croaking shouts went up from a distance, he flinched as he heard the horn. They must have realized he was gone, no longer concerned with stealth, Link dashed through the trees. Luckily there were no surprise scouts as he reached the cliff and yards below was the river. Croaks sounded from somewhere behind him. He turned notching an arrow as the brush behind him was jostled. The electric tip charged before he saw the male emerge.

"Whoa, tis only I," Bass said from the brush. Link relaxed putting the arrow down, the charge fizzling out as he put it back in the quiver. The horns went off again causing Bass to look behind him and that's when the world grew fuzzy, like a peach. Link felt himself falling, and falling even more. He thought he would fall forever but cold water soon enveloped him. Was he going to drown?

~~.~~

Link woke with a start, his body was cold and clammy but he was alive. He shivered not only from the cold but from his memories as well. He remembered everything those Lizalfo did to him, and worse he even dreamt of it again. He wanted to be sick all over again, he hated them, he hated himself for cumming for that beast. Link would never feel sorry for them ever again, they were beasts, acted like beasts and should be hunted down. He felt hot tears running down his face and cool, yet warm arms wrapping around him.

"Link?" His prince sounded concerned but Link wouldn't, no couldn't look at him. He couldn't face the Prince with the shame that, he was sure, was plastered all over his face. The prince gently forced Link to turn towards him and he all but lost it, clinging to the Zora Prince for dear life as he sobbed. Prince Sidon lifted them both into a sitting position and Link felt those strong, comforting arms around him. He felt so safe in that embrace, his sobs quieted to just tears rolling down his face until the Prince leaned back and wiped the last remainder of Link's tears away. And then their lips met, Link gasped into that kiss as it turned passionate. It turned all his worries around and made him see the light at the end of the tunnel.

He couldn't erase what happened to him, but maybe with time, he could overcome it as long as his Prince was by his side. "Link, I'm so sorry. I failed you." Link looked into those sad and nearly distant eyes and in that moment he knew. He could never tell the prince what happened to him in that camp. It didn't matter if Death mountain itself froze over, he could not tell the prince what transpired. Link recalled the attack on Zora Domain, and how the prince recklessly charged ahead to protect him. He would never forgive himself if he allowed the prince to chase after that silver lizalfo alone.

"You didn't," Link said. "I know you searched for me." It wasn't a lie, he did know the prince well and he knew the Prince had searched. He was glad the Prince hadn't happened on the lizalfo camp, he would have been killed. "They have shock arrows, so I'm glad you didn't find their camp."

"Shock arrows?" Prince Sidon sounded surprised. "They found a way to get them then. Still I should have searched harder, if it wasn't for Bass." Prince Sidon hugged him tightly. "Bass said he found you in the river." Link frowned at this news. He had clearly seen Bass exit the forest, where the Lizalfo hide out at. So why would he lie? He didn't allow Prince Sidon to notice when he pulled away however.

"I guess when I reached the cliff, I was so relieved that I passed out," Link said, smiling sheepishly even though he didn't feel the smile. Prince Sidon gave a concerned smile.

"At least you are safe," Prince Sidon stated. "I don't know what I would have done if..." The prince frowned and hugged him tightly again. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Not even for a Rito."

"That's right, Kass is he ok?" Link asked.

"Yes, they found him by the reservoir, unconscious," Prince Sidon replied. "He saw the Lizalfo far too late before they knocked him out. He would probably want to see you, he had been helping us search for you from the skies, after he recovered." Prince Sidon hefted Link who yelped in surprise and set him down before the dresser. "Here, find something suitable and I will take you up to the surface." Link nodded and searched through the clothes. There were a few hylian sets in the dresser which confused him but there were also some clothes that would fit Prince Sidon, though they were quite lacking in coverage. He blushed before settling on a pair of pants and a tunic of hylian make. The clothes were a little big on him but at least they covered the important bits. He spotted his boots by the exit and put them on before grabbing onto Prince Sidon.

~~.~~

Kass berated himself yet again as he circled back to Zora Domain, he had been out searching for most the day and the night previous but hadn't found the Hylian anywhere. He was exhausted when he finally landed and spotted a guard walking up to him. "Bass, am I correct?" Kass asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yes, I found Link, he ended up in the river quite a ways downstream," Bass replied, with only a slight hesitation in his voice. Kass was suspicious of the answer, something didn't sound right. He had searched that river a dozen times over and hadn't seen either Bass nor Link. But he ditched the idea of calling him out when he saw Link and Prince Sidon land on the main landing. Kass smiled and made his way to Link wrapping him up in a nice warm Rito hug.

"Oh, you're freezing" Kass replied. He held Link for a bit longer ignoring the jealous look the Zora Prince threw his way. "You should get his Snowquil Armor." Prince Sidon motioned to a guard who ran off to fetch said armor. Kass removed his scarf and wrapped it around Link before allowing the Prince to pry the hylian away from him. Kass gave a warm smile to the glowering prince who obviously didn't trust him anymore. "Don't worry, my feathers are only warmer than Zora's scales, I wouldn't steal the hero from you, though my daughters might." he looked to Link who hadn't even chuckled at his attempt to joke. His look darkened, something had happened to Link after he was captured, the hero always laughed as his jokes. He glared up at the ridges, he would personally fly back and fetched the Rito Warriors if he had to. Those Lizalfo would pay for whatever they had done to Link.

"They won't steal him for very long," Prince Sidon boasted. Kass looked back at Prince Sidon who was attempting to appear serious before they both burst into laughter. Link smiled seeing the two getting along so well. He was glad his most treasured friend and his lover were becoming fast friends.

"You will simply have to meet them of course, I insist," Kass replied with a bright smile. "Of course only once all this lizalfo business is cleared up." Prince Sidon nodded, smiling at the Rito.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* WOW ok so um… I'm sorry I just… wow I guess I'm a little yeah… so anyway what we have here is an indescribable mess that needs to be cleared up and um... yeah prolly gunna lose followers from this chappie but you know what, oh well. Sorry guys if you had hoped that he woulda been saved or maybe you didn't, I dunno.. I just wanted to write something different BUT I WASN"T EXPECTING THIS! omg.. me and my muse need to have a serious sit-down talk cause wow...the evil little... Day 6.. 7 moons left._


	11. 10: Heart to Heart

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Another chappie, who knows what could happen? Well I know but do you? Have a guess have a care but don't miss out on the incoming drama and despair. Sorry I'm having a weird day today hahaha. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chappie_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel so you can stay updated on this story! And my others as well._

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Heart to Heart**

~~.~~

Link frowned as he remembered yesterday, he knew he had been cold to the Prince. He even shrugged off the other male's advances, he truly wanted to share another sweet night but the memory of being a prisoner and forced to.. He didn't even want to remember but he didn't have any choice. It stuck there in his mind's eye taunting him every time he closed his eyes. He had been so distracted he had barely even slept, he looked over to see his lover still deeply sleeping. He noticed the darker color under the other male's eyes and wondered if his prince had skipped sleep the night before. Link felt so guilty, so anguished that he couldn't stop the tears once they began to blur his vision. He turned away and sobbed, he felt so violated by those creatures. Why had he let his guard down? He would have never let his guard down before, back when the threat of Calamity Ganon was still fresh. Then again this was the first time he had actually been able to relax, it was so peaceful in Zora's Domain. Did he wish that it could have been true? That peace could truly happen between the lizalfo and the zora?

Link stopped abruptly when he felt those arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him. He looked to see the prince still asleep but clinging to him even in his slumber. Link bit his lip, maybe he should have allowed it to happen, the image of that silver lizalfo flashed before his eyes. He clenched his fists and stood up, he needed to speak with Bass. A sudden tapping caught his attention and he looked to a sort of window where he saw one of the zora females waving at him. She motioned to the exit as if to say to meet her in the water, he was confused by this but nodded before changing into his hylian clothes and diving into the water she grabbed him under the arms and swam them both to the surface fairly quickly. Link's lungs were still burning by the time they reached the surface. He took a huge gasp of air once they surfaced and swam for the ledge to pulled himself up.

"What is this about?" Link asked.

"The king wishes to speak with you," she replied. She looked rather upset as she dove back below the water's surface, leaving Link alone. Link sighed before heading toward the ladder that would lead up to the main landing. It was just barely morning, the sun hadn't even touch the main landing of Zora domain yet. The sky however was alight with bright oranges and reds. Link looked at the sky a bit longer before one of the guards finally approached him.

"Champion," The guard addressed him. Link looked to the guard who continued. "This way if you will." Link nodded still uncertain why he was being summoned. He spotted Bass who looked away and walked off somewhere out of view, he still needed to talk to the other male. Link continued to follow the guard who led him up the stairs to the throne room where King Dorephan awaited him.

"Champion, something troubling has come to my attention," the king said as the guards left him and the king alone in the throne.

"What happened? Have the lizalfo's attacked again?" Link asked.

"No, nothing like that," the King replied with a chuckle. "No, many say my son is smitten with someone." Link gulped but didn't respond. "This news should make me overjoyed and seeking this mysterious love of his." Link watch the other male's expression carefully.

"Is this why I have been summoned?" Link asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hmm," The king became serious suddenly as he looked directly into Link's eyes. "I am not so blind, that I can't see the way my son looks at you." Link felt his blood run cold at that. "I'm sure I gave the love of my life a similar look and I know the look because it's not the first time you have received such a look. My daughter too, loved you very much. Normally, I would be thrilled at the prospect of my son being in love. I am getting old Link, and Sidon is all I have left and if he doesn't father an heir then our line will end. As a father I want my son to be happy but as a King I must think of the future." Link was about to respond, but the king held up a hand. "I don't need a response, I just want you to think on this. Sidon will never listen to me, but he might listen to you. I only implore you to be the voice of reason, remind him of his duty to the future of this kingdom. That is all." Link frowned but before he could say anything to the king a guard spoke up from behind him.

"My king, Princess Zelda is here to speak with you," the guard said with a bow.

"Send her in," King Dorephan replied. Link bit his lip and turned away to leave as Zelda walked passed him. He watched as she stuttered to a halt when she saw him, but he didn't stick around to see if she would say anything. Link watched the ground as he trudged down the stairs and held himself tightly. Surely the king knew the ordeal he had been through but all he cared about was who his son was in love with. His vision blurred, why was all this happening to him? Was he being punished for something? Was it poor timing?

"What did my father say?" Prince Sidon asked as strong hands gripped Link's shoulder. Link looked up briefly but looked away almost immediately, he didn't want to tell the prince. Prince Sidon sighed and pulled Link into those strong warm arms, he didn't resist. Everything seemed like it was going wrong but the only light Link could see at the end of the tunnel was Sidon and he couldn't even have that. "It doesn't matter what he said, I will speak to him." Link grabbed onto Sidon keeping him from going up those steps. "What is it?"

"Princess Zelda is up there," Link whispered. Sidon pulled away and tilted Link to look at him, those sad eyes met his.

"You don't wish for her to know," Prince Sidon stated. "Link..."

"Prince Sidon," one of the guards called down to him. Sidon looked up obviously agitated. "The king wishes to speak with you."

"So official," Prince Sidon replied, crossing his own arms across his broad chest. "Since when did he become more the King and less my Father?" Link was the only one to catch that second part. "I shall return. Bass take him to my room, Link needs some rest. He's been through a lot lately."

"Of course, my prince," Bass replied. Link frowned, did Bass go and wake Prince Sidon? Link watched as Prince Sidon ascended the stairs before suddenly rounding on Bass with an accusing look. Bass was a bit surprised but at least had a slightly guilty look.

"We need to talk," Link started.

"Wait, not here," Bass replied. "Come, I will take you to Prince Sidon's room. We can talk a bit there." Link looked around realizing a few zora were out and about and could overhear.

"Fine," Link replied, giving in for now. Bass smiled and bowed before heading to the waterfall and diving into the water. Link followed suit and resurfaced before grabbing onto Bass for the long dive down. He briefly admired the coral before Bass resurfaced in Sidon's room. Link pulled himself up but bass remained at the entry. "Why did you lie to Prince Sidon?" The look on Bass' face darkened.

"Link, you know what those lizalfo do to their captives," Bass replied. Link felt bad for asking seeing the tortured look on Bass' face. "They did even worse to me during the five days I was their prisoner. They even used their shock arrows, I didn't even think to escape until one desperate night when all the lizalfo were asleep. My previous attempts had met with failure, you see, but that night I got away. I lied to prince Sidon because, I don't want to remember. Surely you can understand that, I want to keep my people safe not deliver them to such a horrid fate." Link nodded.

"I get it, I'm sorry," Link replied, knowing all to well what the lizalfo do.

"I want to protect my Prince most of all," Bass replied. "And you, that's why I went there. Hoping I could rescue you, somehow. Please, forgive me." Link smiled slightly, of course he would forgive Bass. There was no way he couldn't forgive the other male.

"I forgive you," Link replied. "Thank you for being honest with me, finally."

"It's not easy," Bass replied with a chuckle. "Well I need to get back on patrol, and I am truly sorry I didn't make it in time." Link smiled sadly before laying back down, a light splash told him that Bass took his leave. He yawned and felt himself slipping away, he wanted so desperately to forget that night, anything that could distract him would have been welcome but more bad news was not what he needed. He needed his prince but there was no way they could be together. A light splash was heard, he ignored it until rough hands grabbed him and pulled him to them. His eyes flew open to see the silver lizalfo.

"You is MINEZ now," the monster yelled.

~~.~~

Link jerked awake, his breathing was loud even to his own ears, he laid back down he was in Prince Sidon's room, and there was no silver lizalfo. "I'm safe, I'm safe.." he reassured himself. How was he going to sleep like this if the moment he finally drifts off he has a nightmare. A splash sounded and he jumped instantly looking to the entrance. It was only Prince Sidon, Link sighed with relief. Sidon frowned as he approached, he ran a hand along Link's jaw. "Another nightmare?" Sidon asked. Link nodded wordlessly, the prince held him then. "I don't know what they did to you but I will make them pay for their crimes." Link clung onto Prince Sidon he feared for the zora prince. Shock arrows were the bane of the zora and he didn't want his prince to be harmed by one.

"No," Link croaked as tears choked him. He didn't want the prince to be in any danger. He didn't know what he would do if the prince was hurt by those monsters because of him. He couldn't live with that kind of guilt, he was certain of it.

"Link, shock arrows don't scare me," The prince said instantly realizing where the hero's thoughts had went. He pushed Link back and tilted his head to look at him. "They must pay for what they have done."

"Prince Sidon please.." Link begged, he felt hot tears falling from his eyes. He didn't want the prince to see him like this, he felt so weak, so helpless. Link covered his face to try and wipe the stray tears away but more kept coming. Prince Sidon pulled him close again, he didn't know why but those strong arms holding him and caressing his back was so comforting. He sighed feeling instantly better than before and wrapped his arms around the prince to hold on as if his life depended on it. He could actually feel himself drifting far away, while he was locked in that embrace. It wasn't long before he was spirited away by the dark and the warmth of it.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Well this is a lot of info to take in I'm sure, poor Link is struggling with recent events and now the king drops something even harder on his shoulder's. How is going to handle this? Will their relationship stand the test of time? Or will it crumble away? Tune in next time to hopefully find out! Rabbitzan signing out!_

 _Day: 7 - Wait didn't Princess Zelda say they were leaving today?_

 _Countdown: 6 moons left_


	12. 11: Time to Leave

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: So I might be losing some followers to this story this chappie. Stupid muse.. But anyway I will have a warning just before and just after for those who want to skip it and pretend it never happened. New Discord Channel will be better for updates Please check it out!_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Time to Leave**

~~.~~

"I have to thank you for coming with me," Zelda suddenly said. "I wasn't sure you would."

"Don't worry about it Princess," the female Zora replied. "Link will be fine in Zora's Domain. How did Prince Sidon respond when you told him?" Zelda smiled a bit but her decision had been a long time coming. After seeing them together over this past week she realized Link was never going to enjoy her company nearly as much. She had already lost his heart, maybe she had never had it to begin with. Sure, she had his loyalty as a knight but she didn't have his love.

" _You're leaving then?" Prince Sidon asked looking more than a little anguished._

" _Yes," Princess Zelda replied._

" _I will go and get Link then," Sidon said turning away._

" _Link isn't leaving," Princess Zelda suddenly spoke up. Prince Sidon turned to give her a confused look, as if to ask her why. "What I mean is, he can stay. I'm leaving with Sana, she said she would accompany me back to my kingdom. What I mean is, to my little piece of a kingdom. There's a lake beside the house that was rebuilt by the Bolson company. Link has protected me since my return but I want him to be happy."_

And she hoped letting him go would allow her to be happy as well. Sana seemed to understand her pain, it seems she was one of the many secret fans of her Prince. She hadn't joined the three who openly showed their fawning because she was in the royal guard. But she had explained how much she had loved the prince that night at the moonlit lake.

" _You rarely come to zora's domain but," Sana began when they finally arrived at the moonlit lake. It was quite a beautiful sight, the moon shining overhead and off the water. She was beginning to understand why it was called the moonlit lake. Zelda gave her full attention to Sana whom was swimming toward her. "I feel as though we could truly connect. I brought you here to confess something, to confess how much I.. love you." Zelda was surprised to hear such words, she hadn't ever been told that she was loved. Not even by her own father, at least not for as long as she could remember._

" _I, well," Zelda didn't know how to respond. "This is difficult to say but, You are very kind to me. But I haven't quite gotten over, my feelings for Link." Sana smiled as though she understood._

" _I too am recovering," she replied. "I was in love with my prince until a few days ago. I spied them in the pool, him and Link being rather intimate. But I realized soon after that, maybe I wasn't truly in love with him. Anyway, take your time to sort out your feelings. I will wait."_

Zelda looked over to the smiling zora and wondered just how long sorting out her feelings would truly take. Still she supposed the company was nice, and seeing a smiling companion again truly made her feel lighter than air.

 _~~.~~_

"Link," Sidon's voice was gentle, and calm. Link didn't want to wake yet, he wanted to sleep more. After all the nightmare finally left him be, Sidon sighed a happy sound that teased at Link's hair. Those large hands traced a pattern along his back stirring something else within him something feral that drew him closer to full wakefulness. Link moaned a bit for the moment his troubles lay forgotten and the moment was pure bliss. A chuckle rumbled through the frame below him and he slowly opened his eyes to peer up at his prince. The prince pulled him up for a kiss, but Link pulled away, the memories returned to remind him. Link clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists, he hated that that memory was stealing this blissful moment from him. Why couldn't he just give in and do whatever the prince wanted. "Link… Why d..." Prince Sidon began to ask as he sat them both up on the bed.

"I just need, some time," Link replied. Prince Sidon pressed his forehead to Links, and searched his eyes. Link looked away from that searching gaze, he didn't want to hurt Sidon's feelings but he just couldn't be intimate with the memories dogging his every step. Not only that but he could still hear the King's words.

"Whatever they've done to you, let me erase those memories. Let me love you," Prince Sidon's voice was barely a whisper. Link felt the tears welling up in his eyes, he wanted to let them be so badly but with the king's words ringing in his ears and the words Bass had left him. He wasn't sure if he could just let himself be swept away, but he truly wanted to be. He wanted to live with the prince for the rest of his days be swept away by that love day in and day out. Link knew then how much he truly loved his prince, but how could they stay together and still please the zora king?

"I want to," Link replied allowing the tears to spill down his face. "I Love you so much."

"It's something my father said, isn't it?" Prince Sidon asked. Link covered his face as he was unable to stop the flow of tears. It wasn't just his father, but he still couldn't tell his lover what had happened, it was too difficult. "I don't care what my father says, I love you and I won't allow him to stand in my way. If I have to I will ask the Great Fairy herself to hide us from his fury." There was a long pause the a gasp. "That's it.." Link looked up at the prince and saw the largest grin he ever seen on the zora prince's face. "The Great Fairy, she might have an answer to our problem, we should go to her." Link yelped as the prince pulled him to his feet and lifted him into a hug. Link smiled a bit, but honestly what could the Great Fairy do? All she had done for him was enhance his gear, so what could she do for them now? "But first..." Link looked at the prince as his tears were dried away by a single thumb. Then their lips met and the prince laid them down on the bed.

"Sidon.." Link moaned as their lips separated. He bit his lip unable to hold back any longer, being unable to make love these last few days had nearly drove him crazy. Even though the memory still haunted him, he needed this and he knew the prince needed it as much, if not more. Link was soon stripped naked and breathing heavily from the teasingly light touches across his skin. The prince took his time kissing and teasing every inch of Link's body before pressing a finger into the tight ring of muscle that protected the sensitive insides. Link moaned as he felt that familiar stretching it had been a while but he could never forget that feeling. He moaned a bit louder when that sweet spot was messaged. "Sidon please.." Link begged.

"Please what?" Sidon asked innocently. Link blushed as he looked down to see the prince's teasing eyes and that sexy grin.

"Please t-take me," Link replied, embarrassed. "I can't wait any longer." Sidon slowly crawled up to kiss Link, it was clear that he too was barely holding himself in check and more proof was the quickness he filled the space where his finger had been with something much larger. Still the prince was so careful with him as though he would break but Link didn't need gentle. "More," he whispered. Prince Sidon pressed more inside. "I need to feel more of you." with a huff of air the prince pushed in even before thrusting deeply and fully until at last he was sheathed. Link moaned at the fullness he felt, it was so good to feel the full length of his lover embedded deep inside of him once again. It was a few moments of teasing touches and tentative kisses before the prince finally began to thrust once more, this time less gentle than he had been in their first meetings of flesh. The pace was still slow but the thrusts were hard and focused, drawing out mewls of pleasure from Link with each thrust. The pace quickly turned to nearly bruising as the prince lost his control and thrust with abandon.

Link yelled out cumming from the sheer force and pleasure of the pounding he was receiving. The prince continued to thrust drawing out the pleasure and turning it into something even more. Link gripped tightly as he rode out the orgasm, once the pleasure slowed down he began to tease Sidon drawing out a few groans and even earning a passionate kiss or so as the other thrust deep and hard into him still pressing that sweet spot. He could feel the pleasure begin to build once more, Sidon sudden pulled Link up. Link wasted no time and began to bounce until he felt it, that sweet sensation of being filled. He yelled out as he came once more, but it was swallowed by the passionate kiss that stole his breath away as they slowly fell to the bed once more. Black spots entered his vision and soon he knew no more.

 _~~.~~_

Happy, that is what he felt as he slowly woke to the light thrumming below him. It was a slow tempo that drew him slowly out of his dream. He ran his hands along the moist surface, before his eyes slit open and he looked up to see his lover. Sidon was clearly still lost in dreams but the lighter colors in the room signaled it was already well into daytime. He sat up and winced, as the pain from his pounding finally caught up with his body and brain. He rubbed his backside but he didn't regret it, he loved his prince and now more than ever he didn't want to be separated. He couldn't be separated, not again.

"I..." Link paused, talking to a sleeping Sidon would be no different than talking to himself but he needed to say the words. "I can't leave you, I won't." He watched Sidon's peaceful expression curl into a smile before the other pulled him into a kiss. Link was surprised, was Sidon awake again? Once the other release him his eyes finally opened. "You're awake..." Link whispered a bit embarrassed.

"Indeed, let's sleep some more," Sidon replied pulling Link back onto of him. Link chuckled allowing his body to relax against Sidon's larger form. Link trailed his fingers along the skin before him causing his prince to hiss. "Keep that up and there will be a repeat of last night." Link blushed as he recalled the two orgasms he had, before blacking out.

"I am sorry about the way I have been acting," Link whispered. A hand traced his jaw line and he grabbed it placing the whole palm against his face. "I can't imagine my life any different, yet these memories of being a prisoner, haunt me."

"It's fine," Sidon replied. "Bass was never the same when he returned either. We will get through this, our love is stronger than those memories." Link sat up to look in Prince Sidon's eyes. "I promise you, we will work through this and punish those responsible." Sidon's expression was so serious Link couldn't help but smile and lean down to kiss those firmly pressed lips which relaxed into it. The kiss turned passionate but the pain in his backside reminded him why the shouldn't continue. Link hissed at a particular painful spot that was rubbed. Sidon gave him an apologetic look.

"You better take responsibility for this," Link teased. Sidon bit his lip before setting Link on his stomach and getting up to knead Link's back. Link groaned as the muscles began to respond and relax to the massage, soon he was moaning as nearly falling back into that sweet bliss of sleep from the working over his muscles were getting. It felt so nice that he almost didn't want it to stop, he looked over to spot little Sidon peeking out from the sheath along with it's twin. He grinned as they slid out even further as though they knew he was looking. Link supposed they did have a mind of their own, as lay there watching him. Soon he too grew uncomfortably hard as the other turned him over and began to massage his chest and legs. He even paid proper attention to his testes. Suddenly the prince gave him a devious grin before using only his lips and tongue to tease his hard member. "Mmh you're insatiable," Link teased.

"Only when it comes to you," Prince Sidon replied. "I just can't seem to get enough of you, Link." He went back to teasing the hard hot flesh before pressing at Link's backdoor. Link hissed at the unexpected pain, Sidon abandoned that plan offering a sheepish look as he wrapped Link's legs around his waist/ Link hooked his feet together not sure what the other had in mind until he felt both the twin lengths against his belly. He bit his lip and wrapped his hands around both the twins pressing then hard against his own. He was greeted by a guttural groan and a thrust from his lover. Link licked his lips and held the hard lengths together as his lover thrust hard yet pulling back oh so painfully slow. He could feel each defined ridge running along the underside of his own rather plain member. Link gasped and moaned at each thrust in turn before his legs started to feel weak. Still he clung as tightly as he could with this weakening legs. "Link," Sidon moaned as the twin members pulsed releasing their seed, Link was not far behind, his own seed mixing with Sidon's on his chest and stomach. The mixed scent was intoxicating, on one hand it smelled of him and the other is smelled of the sea and of the lake. Link released the members before his legs gave out and he landed hard on the bed gasping at the amazing climax they had just shared. Sidon collapsed off to his side and pulled him close rubbing their seed all over his chest and teasing his nipples.

"S-Sidon," Link stuttered. The other male chuckled before leaving the bed and coming back with a clean cloth. He licked his own hand before cleaning up the remainder of the mess they had made.

"We taste pretty good together," Sidon teased. Link blushed, as the other kissed him lovingly. He returned the sweet kiss tasting them mixed with Sidon's sweet saliva and moaned. "I'll let you regain your strength before we head to the fairy's fountain." Link gave him his best confused look. "Remember, we're going to ask for her help, so we can be together for as long as we live." Link blushed as he finally recalled their conversation from earlier, and frowned a bit before smiling and nodding. Maybe she had recovered enough to help them. After all, he had told everyone about her and people had began to pay homage to the fairies more often lately. Maybe she could help them, but how?

 _~~.~~_

 _*intercept's* What do you guys think? How could the fairy possibly help them out? Could there be mpreg? A surrogate mother? Or should Link be more of a concubine to the prince? Should I leave it up to your guys decision? Or decide myself the fate of this couple. Either way lots of stiff happening in between. By the way I hope no one is disappointed with this chappie, I tried to hold off on writing lemony goodness but these two seem to be tied together so tightly that I can't pull them apart sorry guys.._

 _Link: *glares at author and makes a threatening gesture*_

 _Me: *gulps* Anywho, I gotta run! *runs away*_

 _Sidon: Link that wasn't very nice, you should apologize._

 _Link: *sighs* But…_

 _Sidon: *grins* Apologize or else.._

 _Link: Mkay…._

 _Day: 8 - Wait didn't Princess Zelda say they were leaving today?_

 _Countdown: 5 moons left_


	13. 12: Fairy Fountain Gift

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: So I wanted to spend some time with Link and the Prince this chappie but I hope next chappie can be some building of another relation-Ship xD Sorry the Ship has sailed.. the Ship has sailed! I couldn't help myself..._

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Fairy Fountain Gift**

~~.~~

Link held his breath as the Prince dove below the surface and brought them both up with such deftness and ease. And even though his lungs were still burning it was quite a bit quicker than most other Zora. They breached the surface and cleared it by at least ten feet before crashing back down. Sidon easily got him back up from that however and allowed Link some time to breath as he carefully swam toward the waterfall. "Sorry about that, love. I got a little excited thinking about what the fairy could do for us." Link grinned and nodded before grabbing on tight as the prince scaled the first of the waterfalls. He still couldn't understand how they did it. The zora somehow fought the downward crush of the water and swam up these giant towers like it was a walk in the park. Prince Sidon cleared the top with ease and then burst forward to the next and easily began to climb it as well. At the top of this one however Link himself was thrown high in the air. He quickly reacted by pulling out his para-sail and gliding down to the beach. Prince Sidon chuckled as Link approached looking quite cross with him but ultimately said nothing.

"You should warn me next time," Link gasped between breaths. Link looked around, he recognized this place, Toto Lake. He could still see the chest he had pulled out of the water, he followed the prince to the lake's edge. The prince jumped in and waded out a bit before giving Link a mischievous grin and beckoning him into the water. Link grinned and jumped in as well, he latched onto the prince and they were off once more only this time they were traveling down the waterfalls and into a larger lake the South Akkala Lake.

"Which path would be better? The bridges here or the pathway across Lake Akkala?" Sidon asked.

"The bridges here," Link replied. "I wish I had an extra para-sail." Sidon grinned before doing a short dive and easily tossing Link up onto the bridge before pulling himself up.

"It's a little harder to maneuver in the shallower rivers," Sidon replied stretching. Link pulled out the sheikah tablet and looked at the map, showing prince Sidon the route they would take before putting it away. It took a better part of the day to trek to the lower elevation before they could fallow the slope to the lightly wooded area around the fairy's fountain. Link grinned up at Sidon when they finally arrive scaring off a few fairies in the process. The look of wonder and surprise lit the zora prince's face and made Link feel incredibly happy. With all his troubles forgotten for now he made his was up the front most petal to stand before the fountain. He called out for that great fairy and waited.

"Ahahahaha!" her voice rang around them as she emerged stretching her arms out toward the sky. "Oh, it's you. Hmm I don't see any clothing that needs to be upgraded." She looked to see the zora prince staring at her. "Perhaps you have come to ask for something else?" Link nodded before explaining almost everything to her. He spoke of the disapproving father, Prince Sidon's status and the worry that Prince Sidon would never have an heir. She listened intently, then leaned to one side once the story was finished and seemed to think on this information for a bit.

"Is there anything you could do to help us?" Prince Sidon asked. She smiled at the zora prince with a sort of pinched expression.

"There might be a way," she said without going into detail. "It won't be easy, I'll need a few things before I can help you. Oh speaking of needing something.." she carefully plucked the fairy that hadn't fled and gave it to Link to hold. "That is only one of the things I need, another is a piece of Coral from Zora's domain known to attract a very rare fish. The third item is..." she sighed before motioning the prince closer. When Prince Sidon had adequately closed the distance she whispered in his ear and he smiled nodding. "When you have them, please do return." She then disappeared back into her fountain. Prince Sidon clenched his fists tightly and nodded before heading toward the and looked down at Akkala Lake. Link followed but nearly jumped when the prince suddenly turned around.

"I need to borrow your para-sail,"Prince Sidon replied. Link pulled it out without thinking twice and handed it to his prince. "Thank you, wait here, I shall return soon."

"Wait, what was the third ingredient?" Link asked.

"That's a secret," Prince Sidon said with a grin and a wink. Link blushed, Prince Sidon still made his blood run hot even in the cool still of evening.

"B-be careful," Link stated.

"I will," Prince Sidon answered, patting him on the head and leaping off the cliff. Link rushed over to see the para-sail somehow holding Prince Sidon's weight until he suddenly closed it and disappeared below the water's surface. Link rubbed his arms before heading back to the forested area. He found an axe which he used to chop up some wood and pulled out a piece of flint from his wait pouch that he kept for times just like this. He then found a nice clear spot to set up a place for a fire. He keeping busy helped to stave off the loneliness he felt with out his prince nearby and kept his mind off of other matters as well. Once it was all set he searched the wooded area to find a couple of ironshrooms and a few apples. He also grabbed a good strong stick before he headed back to the area where he would have a campfire. It didn't take long before he had everything set up, using the stick he held the ironshrooms over the fire while he enjoyed the first of the apples he had found. The little fairy sat down on his shoulder, seemingly unafraid of him.

It did however flutter a bit and settle once more every time he took a bite of the apple. He turned the ironshrooms so they would cook evenly as he finished off the apple in his hand. He hoped that Sidon would return soon, he looked up at the sky and all around him just to be sure he was alone. He then scanned the cliff face to see if he could spot his lover. He wasn't sure how long it had been but soon a smile cracked his face as he spotted Sidon returning with a pouch at his hip. The fairy fluttered over to him before fluttering back and landing in Link's hand.

"I think it likes you," Sidon said grinning a bit. "Shall we?" Link nodded and smothered the fire before following Prince Sidon back to the flower fairy fountain.

"We brought the ingredient's," Link said. The waters danced with light before the Great Fairy stretch out of them once more and held out her hand. Link was about to place the fairy in his hands but she withdrew her hand suddenly.

"Oh no, you hold onto to the fairy," She replied with a light giggle. She held her hand out once more. "The other ingredient's please." Prince Sidon nodded and pulled out a beautiful flower that Link had never seen before as well as piece of red coral.

"I was lucky to find one in bloom," Prince Sidon said. She smiled and accepted the two items before she finally began to work her magic transforming the two items into a special kind of magic. She then cast it Link, the magic struck the fairy which flew into his stomach from the force of it. He looked down but the fairy was no where to be seen, where did it go?

"The spell will only last for tonight," the great fairy said suddenly. "You must join your souls and bodies in the ancient ritual of mating before the night passes or it will dissipate and you will have missed your chance." Link blushed, as she smiled at them before disappearing to give them some privacy. Prince Sidon was looking at him when he turned to face the Zora prince.

"W-we.." Link began but the Prince placed his lips on Link's to stop him from speaking. He then pulled away and smiled reassuringly.

"Will you allow me to mate with you?" Prince Sidon asked.

"H-here?" Link asked.

"Yes," he said simply. Link blushed but nodded falling into the prince's arms, they couldn't waste this opportunity. Especially, not now, not when they have been given a chance like this. Prince Sidon carressed Link's body and guided him to lay on the soft petal below them before melded his mouth with the hylian's once more. Link moaned into the kiss receiving a growl as their tongues danced. Prince Sidon stripped the clothes off of him with a less than gentle touch causing Link to tense. Link pulled away from the kiss gasping a bit.

"What's wrong?" Prince Sidon asked. Link tried to calm himself, he wasn't still trapped in that camp, his prince was here with him not some lizalfo. He shook his head and Prince Sidon frowned. "Here, maybe if you are on top," Prince Sidon said rolling onto his back and inviting the hylian to mount him. Link blushed and ran his hand along the moist rubbery skin, he then bit his lower lip. The temptation was invigorating and arousing, he couldn't help but admire his prince. He stripped off the remainder of his clothing and straddled Sidon rubbing himself against the other male's abdominal muscles. Prince Sidon smiled clearly enjoying the moment and relishing in what they were about to do. Link felt the Sidon's hardening length press at his tight anal ring. He relaxed into the sensation as it pulsed it's way past the resistant opening. He moaned as each pulse pushed more and more inside. It was different from their previous encounters and somehow it was even slicker than before, or maybe his own anus was more moist than it had been previously. Finally it stopped pulsing and delving deeper as it was fully erect and penetrating him fully. The sensation was remarkable and the sheer size of it blanked his mind. He felt it's twin against his thigh as he began to ride the thick, ridged member. He used a free hand to readjust it so their members were pressed against each other.

Link moaned as he increased the pace from the slow tentative start. He wanted to breed, as strange as that sounded that word seemed to make sense in his head. He wanted to feel Sidon filling him so full there would be no doubt that he would mother the young of his prince. It didn't help that he was so hot and flustered from the display earlier, or maybe it was from the spell. He didn't care he just needed to feel release and to be filled until he couldn't be filled anymore. He moaned at the head slid across that sweet spot deep inside of him. It was pleasure and that sweet electric zing running the length of his body and muddling his thoughts. He felt Sidon's hands on his body toying with his erect nipples and running across his sensitive skin. He felt warm and those strong but gentle caresses made him feel safe. He gasped as he felt the pleasure peak and his balls clench tightly to his body. He was so close that, but he wanted to wait for Sidon.

The zora prince suddenly grabbed him and held him still and then he felt it, the swell of member inside of him pumping him full of the Prince's seed. He finally let himself cum covering his lover in his own seed and the seed from the twin still in his hand. The moment seemed to last forever, it was as though time itself slowed to a crawl around them before it all came crashing back to normal speed. The sound of the wildlife that had been deafened now sprang forth reminding them they were still at the fountain. Link blushed as the prince sat up to steal a kiss from him. And they both shared in a bit of mirth before Link suddenly realized he wouldn't have the strength to make it back to the domain.

"I don't think we can go back tonight," Link whispered.

"That's fine, there's a town nearby right?" Prince Sidon replied. "I saw it as I was gliding down."

"Tarry Town, I completely forgot," Link answered with a laugh. "Yes, and I do believe they have an inn." Link made an attempt to get up but collapsed. Sidon helped him to get redressed and then redressed himself, then lifted the hylian with ease. The zora prince then carried him to the land bridge, that spanned from the main land mass to the pillar of rock that Tarry Town sat upon. Link however was having a hard time staying awake and before they finally made it to the inn he fell asleep.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* I'm thinking this one isn't a very strong chapter but it does get the main idea across. I dunno I'm just not happy with this chappie, I think I could have done better but my brain is really fried from staying up for two whole days in a row… I know not an excuse but I hope it is pleasurable for you all to read and soon we will have some character development for Zelda and well you know.. xD so stay tuned for that lovely couple. Also totally not sure how they are going to you know have a kid but this promises to be interesting for the most part. By the way this is set maybe like two years after the whole thing with Ganon so… okay maybe a little more but there is going to be a surprise._

 _Btw this last part technically ended after midnight.. just wanted to be clear about this so next chappie will still be day 7 keep that in mind._

 _Also seriously how is Link going to have the baby? Ugh, so much stress, lol xD and what happened to the fairy? Find out in future chappies of the A Charming Prince and HIS Prince(ss)_

 _Day: 9_

 _Countdown: 4 moons left_

 _Zelda: Don't tell me you're going to.._

 _Me: Going to what?_

 _Zelda: tell them about.. you know.. Please don't I beg you.._

 _Me: Fine but you need to tell them eventually.._

 _Zelda: T-thank you..._


	14. 13: Zelda's Surprise

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: So this is gunna be a very revealing chappie about what may have happened to Princess Zelda over that hundred years. So funny story half of Texas was out of internet so I decided to continue my fanfics instead of being board_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Zelda's Surprise!**

~~.~~

Zelda smiled as the house finally came into view, but then she pulled up short. "Um.. hold on, I must warn you now," Zelda began as the zora female also pulled to a stop beside her. "I had a big surprise after Calamity Ganon was killed. I have a son.." The other female placed a hand over her mouth. "Despite how he came about, I still love him." The zora nodded and smiled grabbing Zelda's hand as they both continued toward the patched up building. A female stepped outside with a young one on the hip as they got closer. Zelda quickly dismounted and ran up to take the child from the hylian female who cared for him while Zelda was away. "This is Mikael," Zelda introduced the baby to her companion.

"Hello Mikael, it's nice to meet you," Sana said waving at the tiny boy. He shied away a bit his skin tone was a bit darker than Zelda's but his hair was a striking blonde just like his mother's his eyes however were an ominous yellow. The child smiled at Sana however and touched her fingers in his tiny little hands. She chuckled as he squeezed, his strength was impressive for a baby but not nearly as much as a full grown adult. She shook that little hand up and down and he giggled happily. Raising this little tyke with Zelda would be both entertaining and fun, that is if Zelda would allow her to stay. Zelda smiled despite also having a bit of a worried look on her face.

Sana wanted to ask more about Zelda's time when she was trapped with Calamity Ganon but decided ultimately it wasn't quite time yet. For now she admired the tiny little handmade clothing. "Shall we go inside?" Zelda asked. "He can play with his toys and maybe we can talk some more."

"Oh yes, I must hear of your journey," The young caretaker said stepping inside. But Zelda wasn't looking at her, she was gazing at Sana. Sana smiled happily and nodded.

"Perhaps we should also tell you about what happened at the domain as well," Sana piped in, clearly excited to include this other woman who had made Zelda's time of it much easier.

"Oh yes let me just put the kettle on," she said busying herself with making some hot water, perhaps for some tea. She hung the kettle over the fireplace which warmed the whole building with it's fire. Sana looked around and the old and new stonework amazed that such a building could restored in such a sad looking state. She did however suppose that Zelda did have help from a well renowned building company. They did such a nice job with another of the walls as well using only wood. They did keep the integrity of the fireplace and walls around it to keep the fire from burning down the building. It also seemed they provided quite a bit of furniture as well. There were some toys strewn around the floor as well as a few rugs to liven the place up. It was also cleaner than Sana had expected with it having once been a ruined building. Candles provided most of the lighting around the room and created a sort of ambiance as Zelda placed the youngling before his many toys to play with. He picked up a wooden horse and instantly stuck it in his mouth, luckily all his toys were too large to swallow. But they did sport many water marks, Sana only half listened to the story of Zelda's journey as she was too captivated by the young child who was now holding the horse in his mouth while picking up a crudely made soldier and hitting it against the rug.

"And then the domain was attacked," Zelda mentioned.

"Oh my, was everyone alright?" The lady asked.

"Most were fine several zora were injured and a few even died," Zelda replied solemnly. "Link and Prince Sidon drove them back across the bridge or so I was told."

"You weren't there?" she asked.

"No Zelda and I were elsewhere at the time of the attack," Sana spoke up. "Had I only known I would have been there, fighting along with the royal guard."

"And I would have been there too fighting as well," Zelda added smiling at Sana. Only Sana knew how beaten up Zelda had been about not being there. Only Sana had stuck by her side and reminded her there had been nothing either one could have done to predict such an uncanny attack on the domain. "Seems the Lizalfo have gotten bolder, but no one knows why..."

"It has to be their new leader," Sana replied clearly angry. "I am worried that my people will not be able to manage these attacks. I worry but I also worry about Zelda being out here without anyone to guard her. I simply cannot return to the domain." Sana noted the sad smile Zelda gave her and smiled warmly in return. She hoped Zelda wasn't worried about the accommodations, the lake outside the house would be a fine place to swim and she was certain there were fish to catch in there. She wasn't worried one bit about the dryness in the air as it wasn't that much drier than Zora's Domain. She would definitely manage, turning her attention back to the tiny tyke she picked up one of his toys and teetered it a bit making the youngster laugh and grab it's head in a playful manner. Sana decided this trip would definitely be a happy memory to hold onto. Still she worried about this child's destiny and what it would hold for future generations of Zelda's line.

The baby looked at her with glee and set aside the toys in his hands and wave at the one she was holding as she made it do lots of interesting little movements such as turning it side to side and teetering. The young one reached out and she gave him the toy. The young one banged it against the carpet and laughed a bit, Sana smiled as the child displayed such mirth. He then stuck it in his mouth before he yawned so wide and full she worried he would fall backwards.

"He's tired," Sana stated. She picked him up and rocked him singing him a sweet lullaby from her home. The baby gave a gleeful little laugh and began to close his eyes unable to stop himself from falling asleep in the Zora's arms. The other female led her to the baby's room and crib and Sana carefully laid the precious little guppy down without waking him. She even gave him a tiny bit of a kiss and watched him sleep so soundly.

~~.~~

Zelda smiled, she didn't think this place was suitable for a zora but maybe, maybe it would nice to have company for a while. After all it was so lonely when Link went out before to gather essentials like firewood and fished in the lake nearby. He even brought back some fruit and mushrooms. She flipped open her journal and looked over his notes about the plant life nearby, Zelda supposed she would have to learn how to do these things now that he wasn't coming back.

"I will go collect the firewood, dear," the lady beside her said. "Link is staying in the domain correct?" Zelda turned to her.

"Yes, he and Prince Sidon seem to be..." Zelda paused it was difficult to think she wouldn't see him again. After all she had seen him for so long, they had known each other far longer than he had known Sidon and she felt cheated somehow. This feeling is what kept her from opening up to anyone new. She sighed, "They seem to be an item, now." She hated feeling like this she should be happy for them and maybe one day she would be but that day just wasn't this one. She took a deep breath and said what she was going to say next. "I suppose I will go collect some mushrooms and some apples, there should be one or two nearby, I hope."

"And I will go fish," Sana spoke up as she approached them. "It's the least I ca do." Zelda smiled, yes company would be welcome way out here in this empty desolate ruin that was slowly being repaired to at least look livable by the Bolson company. And maybe it would be a town again at some point.

"When I can collect enough of my people again and maybe hire on some guards I plan to retake the castle so it can be restored," Zelda explained to Sana as they headed toward the door. The other female stayed behind to watch the young one, the firewood could be collected much later as they still seemed to have quite a bit left.

"I'll be here until you two return," she said reassuringly.

"Thank you," Zelda said as she exited the house. Sana followed closely like a presence, a calming presence. Zelda pointed over to the town that was still in shambles, "There a few guards around the town and even some that watch my house, and the Bolson company has promised to repair it or make it better than it was before, something like that. It will be nice to see something of a town again."

"That sounds amazing and very kind of them," Sana replied. "I want to be there when you take back your castle and help, if you will let me." Zelda smiled, it was nice that Sana wanted to stay but surely this couldn't last. Her people may need her again at some point, they could call her home at any point. "I would like that." The words were so soft she hoped they had not been heard as they finally approached the lake on the back side of the house. This is where they would part for now. Sana gave her a smiled and a wink before diving into the water, Zelda smiled as well as she headed toward the forest. She located a couple Hylian shrooms and placed them in her pouch, it took a few more moments to find the two apple trees as they were in two separate locations. She carefully made her way back to the house, it looked as though Sana wasn't quite done swimming however. Zelda stepped inside sand handed over the apples and hylian shrooms before looking around.

"Oh she brought the fish earlier but decided she wanted to continue to swim a little while longer," the lady replied accepting the new ingredients. "I'll get to cooking, it will be ready in little while." Zelda nodded before placing her pack and coin purse on one of the tables. She new just what she was going to do, she headed back outside to the lake and removed a few articles of clothing while leaving her undergarments still on and carefully waded into the water. It was cool and crisp, leaving her skin tingling from the slight chill. It removed the heat of the day and dirt and sweat from their ride as she finally dove beneath the surface.

She rose back up to the top and tread water for a bit as she looked around for Sana. She grew worried until the Zora popped up in front of her and took her hands leading out to deeper waters. Zelda blushed, she felt a little like a child being led around a swimming hole. Of course she was a little rusty at swimming, though so it didn't bother her that Sana wanted to help her. The first time she had taken a swim it hadn't been the best of attempts and she was nearly swept off the waterfall when Sana stopped her from a dangerous plummet.

"Just remember to take your time and let me know if you need to get back to shore," Sana said with a smile and a wink. Zelda smiled back and nodded, Sana was so kind to her it made her feel guilty for not returning her feelings. She knew in her heart that Sana was truly in love with her but it was once sided for the time. She hoped one day she could at least feel close to the same. She had realized that Sana had shared her past crush with Sidon to make her feel less guilty but she still felt as though she should at least try harder. "Don't worry," Sana whispered smoothing the lines on Zelda's face. "Soon you will be swimming like you had never stopped." Zelda giggled at that, she couldn't help it, after all the royal guard had misread her expression completely but she didn't mind. They swam together until Zelda could no longer keep herself above water, at that point Sana easily carried her over to the shore and lifted her up.

"I don't want to go inside yet," Zelda spoke up staring at the sky. She caught Sana's grin out of the corner of her eye before she was placed on a cloth that had been placed on the shore. "Ms. Kiurelle must have place this here." Sana looked surprised but smiled and nodded.

"The wonderful lady that watches Mikael?" Sana asked, Zelda mentally berated herself she had completely forgot to introduce them.

"Ugh I am so… sorry I forgot to introduce you to her she's a nurse maid," Zelda replied. She couldn't believe she hadn't introduced her to Sana.

"It's fine, you were so worried about introducing me to Mikael," Sana explained. "He is super adorable by the way, and he has the cutest little laugh."

"Yes about him though," Zelda said fidgeting. "He's not Link's child or anything. When I was trapped inside of Calamity Ganon… He did awful things to me." Zelda held back her tears as she watch the sun setting in the horizon. She didn't want to cry but remembering back then, she could still the ghost of his fingers brushing her skin. She bit her lip and fought against the need to retch. "That vile beast put Mikael inside of me, he might be half me but he is also half his father. I don't want him to turn out to be just as evil. I'm worried for him, for his future." Sana pulled Zelda into her bosom and held her. She didn't say anything just rubbed the princesses back and hummed the lovely little lullaby from the domain. Zelda felt herself relax under the zora woman's calming presence. She felt warm and safe like she had when her mother had cradled her.

She could see the stone walls now, the soft white curtains billowing in the wind and mother was humming a similar yet different tune. It was her lullaby, the sun was glowing in through the window and beautiful yellow-orange. This was where she had wanted to stay, only this time it felt so real almost like she could stay small like this forever. She closed her eyes and hummed along a mixture of the two different tunes, complementing both and overpowering neither as she lay there.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* And there it is guys don't worry more of Zelda and Sana to come so stick around for that! Sorry you Yaoi fans out there stay tuned for a couple more chappies and I promise Link will return and so will our counter… til then enjoy this light and heavy little side trailer! That's right light and heavy.. Stay tuned to find out how heavy this story with truly get!_


	15. 14: Naps and Relaxing Swims

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: So I got some good news and some bad news.. Okay good news is I have chapters 16, 17 and 18 finished bad news is we still have another chapter after this one.. Also I am sooo sorry about this I did this totally backwards but I did this for a great reason, I think you guys are going to like what is coming up next. Or maybe you won't, guess we shall see!_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Naps and Relaxing Swims**

~~.~~

The cute little bouncing baby didn't seem so cute when he was screaming at the top of his lungs. But that didn't stop Zelda from loving him no matter what, she walked in to see Sana was awake as well and trying her best to calm the young one. "Here," Zelda said holding out her arms. Sana passed him over and she pointed to a weirdly shaped device inside the crib. "That there is a bottle please take that to Ms. Kiurelle, she knows exactly what he needs," she watched Sana nod and head off. Zelda kissed her sons head and cooed calming him down a bit, she hadn't been able to breast feed him very long after his birth as her milk had dried up but Ms. Kiurelle had come up with a solution. Moo moo milk was great for a growing child but it wasn't easy to get fresh moo moo milk without a cow nearby. Thankfully her nurse maid had purchased one and kept it in a grazing pasture just outside the ruined village. "Mikael, it's alright. There, there, mommy's here." The baby was now making little sounds of discomfort but other than that he seemed perfectly fine.

It wasn't long before Sana came back with the bottle. "Here she um.. showed me how to fill it. Very fascinating to watch honestly," Sana said with a giggle. "Do you always have to sing to them?"

"Oh yes, it's the only way to relax them," Zelda replied. "Of at least that is what Ms. Kiurelle says. Here would you like to feed him?" Sana smiled and nodded, Zelda carefully placed him into her arms and showed her what to do with the bottle. It wasn't long before Mikael was completely relaxed and suckling the false nipple of the bottle. He even smiled a bit and giggled before going back to suckling.

"He so adorable," Sana whispered. Zelda felt warmth flooding her, to see someone getting along so well with her son, it made her happy. Link never really had any idea what to do with such a small thing so he had often busied himself outside. She remembered how uncomfortable he was around Mikael like he had no idea what he should be doing but Sana was different. She had embraced the fact that Zelda had a child, and even entertained the young one. Maybe this would work out somehow, she thought. Zelda closed the distance and stroked Mikael's tiny head and in that moment she somehow knew he was destined for greatness. But would that greatness be good or evil? She didn't know but she knew she would still love him, no matter what.

"Your destiny is your own, Mikael never forget that," Zelda whispered to him. The boy giggled and released the bottle allowing Sana to set it aside. Mikael was now back to sleeping soundly, so the zora woman carefully laid him back down in the crib. She then turned to Zelda whom smiled and motioned they should make a quick exit while he was out. Once out in the living area Zelda sat down and motioned to a nearby chair. "It isn't too dry here is it?"

"No not at all the lake nearby actually lets off quite a bit of moisture," Sana replied. "It isn't like the domain but it's not bad at all. You seem to like it here however, how have your people been?"

"They have been spread out it seems," Zelda replied. "Most seem to be travelers unable to find a home to go to though some do live in a couple villages here and there. And even some of the travelers are willing to settle down and make homes in the places we are rebuilding. I would love to see my people flourish again in peace and prosperity. Not that I know how long such a peace would last, it seems my home has more peril wrapped around it than I knew. I don't even know if calamity Ganon will return one day. I don't know if I fully destroyed him or if some piece of him got away, only time will tell I suppose."

"It is a huge burden I," Sana replied. "A burden I do not intend to let you carry alone." Zelda smiled lightly, she couldn't imagine sharing the burdens of her lines destiny with anyone. She thought that if she tried it would only hurt others, she couldn't help but remember Revali, Daruk, Mipha and Urbosa. Urbosa, there was someone she remembered counting on more than once in the gerudo desert, homeland of the gerudos. Zelda couldn't help but feel like a helpless princess no matter where she went.

"Sana, I.. I know I shouldn't really ask this," Zelda began. "Would you be willing to teach me how to.. fight? Well I mean teach me how to use.. weapons." Sana grinned at her, so much so that she wondered if the zora was taking her seriously. "I know I am still technically a princess but.. I want to be able to protect myself and others."

"Of course, I completely understand," Sana replied. "It's hard when you watch people you care about parish while you are unable to protect them yourself. I will gladly teach you what I know, but first we need to set up a training area. So let's go and speak with Bolson, I hear is great with building." Zelda smiled and nodded in return, this promised to be fun as well as a lot of hard work. It took them a little while to find Bolson but Zelda let Sana explain to them what they needed and while they were building Sana began to show off a few moves and explained what they needed to work on for Zelda to even begin to wield a sword. "We're going to swim, I feel once you have finished relearning how to swim you may be able to wield a sword. So today we will focus on your swimming technique and see how long you can swim for." Zelda nodded as she looked over to see Bolson was still in the process of building their training area but she imagined it would look great once it was finally finished.

"I think they will have it finished by this evening at the rate they are going," Zelda mentioned.

"I think you're right, Link was correct about their hard work and dedication," Sana replied. They both shared a bit of a giggle before Sana led her over to the lake. Zelda was a bit nervous about getting even partially undressed with them so near but she put on a brave face and removed her tunic and pants as well as her shoes. She then followed Sana into the water until it was up to her breasts. Taking a deep breath she dove in and began to swim a bit, she felt a hand gently push her up to the surface. She took a breath and looked over at Sana who was easily keeping mostly upright and keeping pace with her. "Hang on, let me see your hand," Zelda allowed Sana to hold her aloft while she gave the zora her hand. "I know this might seem a little strange but try to turn your hand into a knife and cut into the water like this," She said guiding Zelda's hand and arm into the unfamiliar motion, she couldn't help but feel a little silly and maybe even a little shy about it. "Then turn it like a paddle to push yourself forward." She turned Zelda's hand to push the water below her, Zelda nodded and began to practice this new move before she finally was comfortable enough to swim on her own.

At that point Sana released her and allowed her to swim around the lake a few times on her own. Zelda felt a little giddy at how she was able to swim better than before. She almost felt like she was gliding along the surface rather than splashing helplessly like a drowning boar. She couldn't keep up the pace however and did slow down at which point she felt the water near her ripple as though Sana were swimming close beside her. She took comfort in knowing she was not alone out here in the deeper portion of the lake and allowed herself to fully tire out before Sana grabbed her hand and gently led her back to shore. Zelda took a few deep breaths while she stood half in the water. She noticed the cloth on the shore and another to dry off with folded neatly on top as well as a change of clothes. _Ms. Kiurelle must have left those,_ she thought. Sana suddenly picked her up and carried her to shore, then set her down one the soft cloth before taking a seat next to her.

Zelda took the cloth and began to dry herself off. "Mikael really is a darling tiny thing," Sana suddenly said.

"I sometimes wonder about that," Zelda joked. "I'm not really certain I am cut out for this. I didn't even have my mother for very long, I don't really know what I'm doing or if I'm.. I'm doing something wrong, I mean." Sana turned her face towards her and looked Zelda in the eyes.

"You are doing what any new mother would," Sana whispered. "Your best." Zelda blushed she hadn't really expected the contact but she wasn't exactly adverse to it either. She got lost in that gaze and even felt herself leaning closer, it wasn't until their breath's melded together that she realized just how close they had gotten. She swallowed hard, her chest felt tight and heavy and then eyes fluttered shut and a gentle teasing kiss played upon her lips. Though started out as gentle and light, it ended up being more passionate than she had expected their tongues danced with one another and it was as though she could feel the love Sana had for her. She half expected the zora to devour her, but then the kiss was ending and Sana was pulling away with a huge grin on her face. Zelda bit her lower lip and smiled as well. She wasn't entirely certain what she had felt just then but she did know that her thoughts were only of Sana. She blushed as she realized her hand had ended up on Sana's breast.

"Oh, um.. sorry," Zelda apologized. Sana just giggled at her.

"I didn't mind," Sana replied. Zelda smiled at that, she knew her face was probably as red as the setting sun but she was giddy none-the-less.

"Sorry to interrupt but I brought you two something to eat," Ms. Kiurelle suddenly piped up. She too had a big grin on her face, she handed them the plates of food before excusing herself. Zelda felt even more embarrassed, had her nurse maid saw that kiss? She looked over at Sana who was now focused on the food before her. And when Sana looked at her she looked away to her own food, she wasn't exactly sure why she did that. Maybe she didn't want Sana to see the stupid grin on her face. She took a bite of the fish and hummed in approval, Ms. Kiurelle was a great cook and it definitely soothed her soul.

~~.~~

Ms. Kiurelle watched from the house her smile was still there, she couldn't believe the princess fell in love with a zora. It was rich, she turned to the tiny boy and watched him play. "Oh dear child you are destined to rule all of Hyrule one day. Just as my master planned," She chuckled lightly, her eyes turning into slits as she did. The child giggled but otherwise ignored her, in a few years she would have the pleasure of teaching him everything about his father. Everything he would need to know, of course it would be the child who would intimately decide all their fates. But perhaps she could guide him, just a little toward the future his father envisioned for these miserable fools.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Whew well… umm yeah… I uh.. I didn't even see that last part coming… So who is Ms. Kiurelle really? Should Zelda be concerned? Should we? Find out in future episodes of The Charming Prince and HIS Prince(ss)! Hope to see you soon and maybe we will unravel this mysterious mystery!_


	16. 15: Cutting to the Chase!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: I guess no one really liked these chapters so I guess I'll keep this short. Or as short as possible. *Sigh* maybe I will go into more detail in side-story somewhere else. Oh well, here you guys go then we can get back to Link and Sidon. Sorry making you guys read these chapters._

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Cutting to the Chase!**

~~.~~

Zelda was up bright and early but she certainly was less-than pleased about it. Sana had awoken her quite early for a bit of a morning swim as a warm up and breakfast. Luckily, the practice area was already ready and once they had dried off, and ate, they moved on over to inspect the area. Sana seem to be pleased with it and quickly grabbed a couple of wooden swords that had also been crafted.

"They certainly are talented," Sana said giving the wooden weapon a swing or two. It wasn't the best made wooden sword but it was great for practice. "At least the handles are somewhat wield-able." Zelda couldn't help but chuckle a bit, before grabbing another practice sword.

"Okay, how do we.. do this?" Zelda asked curious about the proper technique. Sana smiled and walked over before showing her a couple of stances she could take. It took some time of trying out lunges and swings before Zelda found a stance she was comfortable with, granted it wasn't completely comfortable but Sana assured her she would get used to it and the movements of the sword. Sana then had Zelda swing a few more times at a dummy to get used to the weight, with some water breaks in between of course. This continued until afternoon when they stopped for a much needed lunch. After lunch she showed Zelda the best ways to parry for her stance as well as some other things. This was where the rotating dummies would come in handy, with each strike the dummy swung around as though it too were fighting. Zelda quickly learned to dodge or raise her sword in defense before being struck back after a strike of her own.

Sana was more concerned with building up Zelda's strength and agility before getting to more complex things. Despite this Zelda was a little irritated at not having a lot to do granted this was fun in it's own little way and Sana was nice enough to teach her. She should be grateful but for some reason she was anxious, and not learning anything useful in battle was grating on the nerves. Zelda was taking yet another break from her practice and offered a drink when she finally decided to bring it up.

"Why aren't you teaching me anything more," Zelda paused trying to find the words. "Complex." The word sounded hallow compared to what she wanted to say.

"We need to build up your strength and speed with a weapon in hand," Sana explained. "If we don't you will learn the techniques a bit slower and even that sword is still unwieldy to you isn't it?"

"Well, despite it being.. made of wood. Yes, it can sometimes feel like it weighs more that a suit of armor," Zelda admitted with a shy smile. "I'm just.. I don't want to be useless if we run into trouble. I want to be able to protect as much as anyone would, as much as Link protected me." Zelda sighed was she really only doing this because she felt helpless? It made her feel horrible but maybe she did feel a bit like dead weight.

"I understand," Sana replied, wrapping an arm around Zelda's shoulders. Zelda bit her lip she wanted to so bad to wrap her arms around someone but she didn't want Sana to get the wrong idea. Finally she let out a breath and gave into the urge, she held onto Sana tightly. She didn't usually admit it, but Zelda secretly hated being alone. That was her first worry when she saw how happy Link was with Sidon, at least until Sana's confession then she could think of nothing else but getting home. She wanted to escape her conflicting emotions, the heated blushes and most of all the loneliness that had crept it's way into her heart, when she realized she would never be loved by Link. She didn't realize it but she had started to cry, hot tears flooded down her cheeks as days of holding back the onslaught shed themselves onto her cheeks.

She clutched at the meager damp clothing Sana wore to cover her most important bits and sobbed uncontrollably. She couldn't understand why things never went as she always dreamed they one day would. Maybe she had wanted to marry the hero, maybe she wanted him to love her or maybe she realized she was completely unlovable. What was so wrong with her that she attracted the wrong kinds of attention? First it was Calamity Ganon and now it was Sana? Come to think of it, didn't Urbosa confess a similar attraction? With startling realization, and maybe not in so many words, she realized what Urbosa had meant with they had spoke while atop Vah Naboris. She wiped her tears and pulled away saying only briefly in a whisper, "Sorry."

"It's fine, it's been quite stressful for you lately," Sana replied, Zelda looked over at her and in that moment she realized how much she truly cared for the zora warrior. She felt her heart beating wildly as she realized just what she had truly done, something she hadn't even done with Urbosa. Granted she had fallen asleep in a really inappropriate moment, and had woken so abruptly too. Link may have been there but he was no longer the forefront of her focus. Sana smiled and traced a line down Zelda's face, she could feel herself swallow as the zora got closer. She steeled herself but Sana stopped just before reaching her, teasing her with the temptation and allowing her the choice to close the distance. Zelda took a breath and closed her eyes before leaning forward, obviously and on purpose. She finally decided she would give them a chance to fall in love, to be a couple and live together.

When her lips met Sana's she was surprised by how soft and supple they were, and her tongue was like nothing she had ever tasted before. She quickly proved how inexperienced she was to Sana by how ineptly she kissed. Thankfully, the zora warrior more than made up for her lack thereof and easily brought her to a gasping, fluttery mess. Zelda allowed Sana to pull away breaking the first kiss she had ever experienced. It certainly wasn't like her father's kisses on her forehead or her mother's kisses on her cheeks. And it certain wasn't the respectful kisses placed upon the back of her hand by gentlemen at a ball. But it also was incomparable even to the bruising unwanted kisses the malice had placed all over her body. This one made her feel alive and tingly, while also leaving her breathless and craving even more.

They stayed there, staring at one another with dazed expressions as though their entire universe was just them and only them together in the great wide expanse of blurred greens, browns and blues. It was as though the entire cosmos and all of existence faded out into the background. She wondered briefly if her mother had ever felt this way with her father. And then they becoming nothing more than a tangle of limbs and flesh, each trying to get the other as bare as the day when a cough interrupted them. Zelda blushed as she looked up to spot a particularly familiar rito, watching them with a less than amused expression.

"Oh, um.." Zelda quickly pulled her shirt over herself while Sana only gave him an unamused glare. "H-how nice of you to um… show up? Could it um.. wait though?" Kass suddenly grinned wide, too widely as though it had only occurred to him what he had interrupted.

"Well I suppose this urgent letter from Link could wait," Kass replied looking up to the sky as though a good flight would be more appealing. Zelda suddenly untangled herself and stood in a bit of an awkward pose, the wording seemed to catch Sana's attention too.

"U-urgent?" Zelda asked still holding her shirt to her bare breasts.

"Did something happen?" Sana asked at nearly the same time. Without looking their way due to their obvious nudity he handed the letter back behind himself.

"See for yourselves," Kass continued to face away from them as Zelda took the letter and eagerly opened it.

"Dear Princess," Zelda began to read. "I fear that I must inform you on an urgent matter of great importance that I could not place in this letter. I request your presence at Zora Domain for an amazing event, please come as soon as you are able. Signed Link." Zelda finished. The letter hadn't gone into detail but something must have happened or Link wouldn't write to her at all. It must be something bad, she looked over to speak with Sana but caught the huge grin on the warriors face at something she had clearly missed. She was confused by such an expression and would ask her later about it. 'Thank you for this, I know you do not deliver messages but please inform them we will depart soon for the domain. If you are heading back I mean."

"Very well," he replied and without even a glance back at them he flapped his way into the air and glided off toward the domain. Zelda sighed and looked toward the setting sun, she wondered if she should take Mikael with her. Her thoughts however were interrupted by a very sudden tackle that left her and the zora warrior untangled in the warm folds of their budding relationship.

~~.~~

 _*_ _intercept's* So this is my way of punishing those who didn't comment before, it's very clear to me you don't want to see this scene so I cut it out. Hence the shortness of this chapter. If you do want to see this scene I won't know if your don't tell me so before it's too late and I move on drop a comment if you want to actually see what happened or it shall remain a mystery until I release a side story about these two. Love you guys and yes I'm totally being evil today because I'm in a bad mood thanks to having to drive in El Paso, Texas. I almost_ _g_ _ot hit_ **FIVE** _times.. These people are_ **CRAZY**. _And don't know how to drive._ _So enjoy or not considering there's not much to see here and see you all back at the next chappie with more hot yaoi!_

 _J_ _ust kidding you guys aren't being punished, I just decided I was going to post the Zelda/Sana story as a different perspective that will line up with the story of Link and Sidon and these three chapter's are just a teaser for it so look forward to some great girl on girl in that upcoming story! and more behind the reasoning for Zelda's own feelings will also happen there I will also be placing three chapters as teaser in that story for my corresponding series here just to really put the motion in the ocean if you know what I mean! Love you guys and please do stay tuned!_


	17. 16: Para-What? Para-Who?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Hey guys… well we had a couple chappies break from Link and Sidon so I guess we get to REWIND! Haha that's right we are rewinding after that cray cray letter he sent Zelda and here is what happens up until then! xD_

 _OMG guys I am soooooooooooo sorry. I went on vaca with my computer and I totally forgot to put the three finished chapters onto Google Drive so I could post them while I was on vaca I am so stupid so as a result I shall indeed post them one today and one tmrw and one the day after. Again I am sosooooooooo sososo sorry.. Please forgive me!_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Para-What? Para-Who?**

~~.~~

Link and Sidon decided it would be best to return the next day but it wasn't exactly the way he expected. They had taken a cart detour to the Akkala research station to visit Robbie but Link wasn't sure this detour was entirely necessary.

"Hmm, Link! Welcome back, good to see you are doing well since you last stopped by," Robbie said giving Link a once over. "You look different." Link looked at himself but he didn't notice anything different other than his clothes. "Did you put on any weight by chance?" Link looked surprised but shook his head. "Must be my imagination then," Robbie replied. "Oh before I forget I made a wonderful discovery." he suddenly pulled out what looked like a huge cauldron with some kind of window on the front. "This!" Link wasn't exactly sure what it was supposed to be. "Proof that the ancients could go underwater without any need to come back up for air! Of course they did need something else to get air from the surface but this just goes to prove it is possible. So I have been working on a miniaturized version, though it is difficult to find proper parts so instead I asked for the Great Fairies help with this." he pulled out a necklace. "This will let you breath underwater. I want you to 'have' it."

"You mean you want me to try it out for you?" Link asked. Prince Sidon looked rather nervous about that.

"No, I already had my assistant do all the tests," Robbie replied. The female rushed over and smiled nodding.

"It works really well, he just thought it might be useful to you," She grinned at Prince Sidon before leaving once more. Link inspected the amulet, it definitely was not like any piece of jewelry he had ever seen.

"How does it work?" Link asked.

"It creates a bubble of air around your head that you can breath within," Robbie explained. "But it doesn't last indefinitely so be careful how long you are below the water." Lin nodded before turning to the prince and grinning widely. "My assistant was able to sink to the bottom of Lake Akkala and return to the surface with plenty of time however on that bubble. Just so you know."

"Lake Akkala is quite deep," Prince Sidon muttered. "So that is quite the time frame, how long before it is usable again?"

"So far once every two moons," Robbie replied sadly. Prince Sidon frowned maybe they could enhance it one day, he then pulled out the para-sail.

"Is there any chance to duplicate this?" Sidon asked.

"Duplicate?" he asked incredulously, then looked over the device. He hmmed and turned it over tracing the stitching in the strange fabric. "This would not be an easy task, that you ask for." Prince Sidon's face fell into a frown, it was obvious he hadn't expected that kind of answer. "Give me a moment to see if I have this kind of material on hand." He walked over to his assistant who was busying herself tidying up a bit he showed her the material and the two split up to see if they could find anything like it. "Ah! You are in luck I do have such material," Robbie exclaimed as he came down from above dragging a large swatch of the material with him. "What did you need this for however? That one seems to be in quite fine condition." Prince Sidon grinned sheepishly.

"Well that one is Link's para-sail, I was hoping to procure one for myself," Prince Sidon explained. Robbie looked surprised but nodded.

"Ah I see there is nothing better than experiencing the pseudo feeling of flight even without such capabilities," Robbie replied with a bit of a smile. "Very well, in return I would like you and Link to go by the stables and see if they have seen my supplier of late. I ordered some, well excavated parts. To study.. and they haven't come in yet, could you two just check on that for me?"

"Sure, we can look into it," Prince Sidon replied immediately. It was clear the other male was just a little too excited to be standing around the workshop. Link grinned and nodded before the two of them made their way out and back down the hill. He felt a strange sensation as they were heading down the hill but was able to ignore it. Sidon however gave him a pointedly worried look.

"What's wrong?" Link asked. Sidon frowned and looked away briefly before looking back.

"I know I agreed so readily but," Sidon began. "I was just thinking, I don't want you to do anything to strenuous, just in case." Link was a bit surprised at this. "If the Great Fairy really did give us a gift, the kind I hope for. I don't want to put you or him or her at risk. Promise me you won't overexert yourself." Link smiled and nodded.

"I promise," Link replied, reassuring his lover. It didn't take them long to reach the stable but it was definitely long enough, although the sun was already on it's way toward the opposite horizon if only slightly. They stopped in to ask the innkeeper.

"A shipment?" he asked. "Mm, I haven't seen anyone as of yet. Oh but there have been more attacks lately from that direction."

"You don't think something could have happened do you?" Sidon asked. He gave Link a pointedly worried look as though they would be heading into dangerous territory.

"It is weird though," the innkeeper suddenly said. "No one ever comes back injured, it's like the attack wasn't really an attack and they are usually only missing rations." Link was the only one to catch the last bit as Sidon was already heading out the inn to look down the road. Link looked around at the few travelers who were there some were talking about these attacks and how confusing they were. Link looked back to see Sidon looking surprised.

"Someone's coming up the road!" Sidon said and then headed off down it to meet whoever it was. Link quickly ran after him and noticed it was a hylian coming their way. They both reached the exhausted man and helped him to the inn. Link checked the hylian for any wounds but there were none.

"Were you attacked?" Link asked. The hylian nodded but didn't say anything. "How did you escape?"

"I didn't," He replied. "It was weird, they captured me and then this moblin asked me a bunch of weird questions. They took some of my food then let me go." Link was confused by this news as he looked over at Sidon who wore the same exact confusion only the zora version of it.

"That doesn't sound like typical moblin behavior," Sidon said mostly to himself. "Link have you known any moblins that could speak hylian?"

"No," Link replied. "Maybe it's a group who are trying to get along with people here?" Link frowned. "I know someone we might be able to ask." He said as he noticed it was getting dark outside, and indeed he did know someone. He and Sidon helped the hylian to a chair at the inn and motioned over the innkeeper who motioned over one of his hands to help the poor guy. Then they both walked outside, once outside Sidon turned to Link which gave the hylian pause.

"So where exactly is this friend?" Sidon asked. "Not here if you are leaving that is for sure."

"No he isn't here but is around here," Link replied. He wasn't exactly sure if the prince would be pleased about this friend of his, he could be a bit intimidating to others due to his appearance. "Come we have a bit of a walk ahead of us and night time is the best time to find him, hopefully he will be in the mood to parlay." Sidon smiled a bit and nodded, this time they began to head away from the stable and toward the great open. They scared a small herd of wild horses as they headed across the field. Sidon took to admiring the scenery and pointing out things like small blue bunnies called blupees. Link lamented not having his bow with him as he watched it dart off into the grass and disappear. Sidon went after it only to see that it left no trace and no hole with which to hide.

"Where did it go?" Sidon asked, his expression was so serious it made Link burst into tearful laughter. Sidon gave him a confused frown before smiling at Link's obvious mirth.

"It went back to it's own world," Link finally answered when he had stopped rolling the grass over Sidon's question. He then explained what a blupee was and eventually about the mountain where many could be found including the Lord of the Mountain. Sidon listened with much interest until something else caught his eye. Sidon suddenly grabbed his arm and Link looked up to spot the Lionel that was not very far from them. His silver coat was easily recognizable, as well as his relaxed stance for the moment. Link frowned at Sidon's grip on his arm, he placed a hand on his lovers to get the other to look at him. Sidon did look but the worry and uncertainty was still there on his face. Link sighed before giving a shout, "Lyle!" The Lionel turned toward his voice before rearing up and making a show of his full frame. He looked ready for battle as he stood there, then he got down on all six and charged them.

Link didn't even flinch when the lionel stopped right in front of him. "We had a deal," the deep masculine voice held a slight growl in it. It reminded him of the first time he had heard it and the way it gave him pause. He had never heard any of the monsters actually speak hylian before, but this lionel did and did so very well.

"I'm not here to break our deal," Link began. The lionel seemed to relax for a split second but bristled once more.

"Then why have you come?" the lionel asked.

"There is a hylian missing," Link began. The lionel looked away in thought before looking back again. "There have been attacks in the area, I thought maybe you would know about it." The lionel exhaled loudly before turning his side to them.

"Maybe I do," the lionel replied. He turned away and walked a few paces before turning back in thought and looking at Link with a very serious expression. "Fine, I will help you find this missing hylian." He turned his side to them again. "Get on," He groused before closing his eyes. Link hesitantly walked forward and mounted. The lionel stamped his foot impatiently as Sidon lagged behind. "You as well hurry up." Sidon finally frowned before mounting behind Link. "If either of you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you." He then got down on all six and charged ahead, Link grabbed onto the decorative leather straps as they got up to speed. Surprisingly the ride was smooth and fluid better so than a horse even when he raised his upper half up to run on his four legs. They raced across the open plains and into the sparse forests, the trip was fast yet steady. Link marveled at the muscle structure joining the upper half to the horse-like body before turning his attention to the forest around them. The flex of the muscles warned him in advance of the jump that landed them in a clearing where the lionel finally stopped.

Link looked around only to spot what had stopped them in their tracks. A camp of bokoblin and a couple of moblin dead ahead, they looked tiny at this distance and luckily none had spotted them. Then he noticed a mule and a hylian female holding herself in the middle of the camp. It didn't look like they were doing anything her at the moment but she was probably terrified. Sidon hopped off and helped him down and Link took a step forward only to be blocked by the lionel. He wanted to ask why the lionel stopped him but his thoughts were interrupted.

"You wait here," he said. "Your mate and I will handle them." Link blushed suddenly as he realized why the lionel stopped him. But seriously how had he known, he watched as Sidon and Lyle gave each other understanding looks before they both went two different ways. The lionel made a wide loop around the camp and Sidon moved into the sparse forest to sneak up on the bokoblins. Link sat down to watch them from his current vantage point, he was not pleased with being left out of the action but he would wait as he had been told. A slight thud behind him had him turning to see a rather large moblin standing there. A cold feeling swept through him wiping the color from his face as he sat there with such a large enemy so close.

The moblin was unarmed and decidedly hadn't chosen to attack yet. He watched as the creature finally moved up next to him to sit down as well. "Dems you friends?" the creature asked.

~~.~~

 _*intercepts* Hey everyone sorry to end this on such a cliffhanger but hey here ya go! Anyway we get to see some more of Lug a bit later next chappie and even an old friend of Link's! Can you guess who it is? Find out next chappie!_

 _Day: 9 (I messed up the count I am so bad at this)_

 _Countdown: 4 moons left (still) it's before midnight.._


	18. 17: Moblin Surprise!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: I know the surprise is already out of the bag but hey it's a title dang it! Deal with it LOL!_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Moblin Surprise!**

~~.~~

"What?" Link asked in surprise. The creature chuckled a bit.

"Is okey Lug unnerstand," the moblin replied. "Big, scary moblin appear. Make little hylian scare. Lug no mean to scare hylian. Dems you friends?" Link relaxed a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, well Lyle the lionel is kind of a friend I guess, Sidon and I are," he paused, Link wasn't really sure what they were. Lovers? Friends? Or something else?

"Oh you and zora mates?" Lug asked. Link blushed at that, but then he smiled.

"Yeah," Link replied.

"Aw, dats nice," Lug said. "Me tribe and I try learn speak like you. If learn speak, then can trade. Lug like hylian foods. Want more foods for trade stuff." Link looked up in surprise at the moblin but the creature was looking up at the sky. "Lug want better life for tribe, Lug try and teach others but no listens to Lug. Want to fight no trade. But Lug want trade no fight." Link nodded in understanding.

"Yeah I have noticed some bokoblins only want to fight," Link said.

"Bokoblins," Lug said experimentally. "Smol ones?" Link nodded and pointed to the little bokoblins down below. "Bokoblins," he said with a nod. "Lug remember, tanks much. But how Lug trade? Hylian scare of Lug. Lug smart, Lug can speak but no know how to trade with hylian." The moblin seemed so lost to Link as though he were trying everything he could to help his tribe of bokoblins. Suddenly a roar went up which forced him to look at the Lionel as he charged into the bokoblin camp. Link stood up but Lug grabbed him to keep him from running in. Lyle luckily didn't attack the unarmed bokoblins and allowed them to scatter and run into the forest only to run from the very tall zora prince who just watched them confused. Link smiled. "Hylian friends good. No hurt no armed people. Good friends." Link looked at Lug whose head was now pretty much even with his.

"Yeah, I was worried Lyle might attack but it seems he isn't," Link said looking back as Lyle decided to charge back toward him. Link put himself between the lionel and Lug when the lionel reached him. Lyle stopped and gave Lug a hard look as the moblin stood up.

"Lug no armed. Lug no want fight," Lug said to the lionel.

"I didn't want to fight anyway," the deep resonating voice replied, surprising Link once again with the depths it could reach.

"Lug, I think I know some one who could help you trade with hylians," Link suddenly said.

"You do?" Lug asked. Link nodded and grinned, it was a bit of a stretch but at least he wouldn't be the merchants only customer from now on. Lug gave a huge grin and shifted side to side in his excitement. "Show Lug to-night?" Link grinned at the use of words but nodded. Link decided to go help Sidon then get the hylian woman and her donkey back to sorts, while the moblin talked to his tribe who had regathered at the camp. Then they all met back up in the clearing. Link was offered a ride on the lionel with Lug and Sidon was going to walk the hylian woman and her donkey back to the stable.

"I wish I was going with you," Sidon replied as he held Link's hand. Link smiled and gripped his lover's hand just as tight.

"I'll be fine, I will meet you back at the stable, I promise," Link assured him. Sidon nodded before heading out and looking back occasionally. It was such sweet sorrow to be parted but it was the only way. They needed the speed and ability to cover the distance before daybreak and the hylian needed to make it back safely. Link sighed and grabbed the decorative leather strap to signal he was ready. Lyle responded by getting down on all six and charging to get up to speed before straight galloping toward the lake. Lug grabbed onto some straps in front of Link's equipment in his surprise at the speed of their start. Link's mind went straight to the memory of those lizalfos. He couldn't help it even though he knew this situation wasn't even comparable.

"Oops, Lug sorry," Lug said as he tried to find a better spot for his hands. Link chuckled, before grabbing the hand and placing it on a better strap that wouldn't be to bad to grab onto.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean to," Link replied. Lug didn't reply as he grabbed onto the straps he was led to. The ride was most definitely a little awkward but it could have been way worse, considering. Finally the lake came into view and Link felt relieved to see it. Lyle slowed down before coming to a stop at the edge. "There, see that huge set-up over there below the land-bridge?"

"Lug see it," The moblin said. It was surprisingly well lite, Link wasn't even sure how the little man did it to be honest.

"That's Kilton, he's a good friend of mine," Link said. Lug dismounted and began to walk around the lionel. Link followed behind, the moblin who looked around as though trying to find a way to get down to it. "This way," Link said. Lug followed him around and down to the beach. Link walked all the way up to the counter and cleared his throat.

"HOOWAAAAARG," the merchant said and turned around. "Oh, it's you and.. and a… Moblin!" He was visibly shaken but stood his ground.

"I thought you loved monsters," Link teased a bit. "This is Lug, he needs to open up trade with hylians can you help him out?" The merchant relaxed completely after hearing this.

"Hmm. I might be willing to help out," Kilton replied. "What are you looking for Lug?"

"Hylian foods, Lug like how they taste," Lug replied. "Lug has stuff to trade to. Lug bring them next moon." Lug turned to Link. "Tanks, Lug never forget dis. Friend?" Link nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we're friends now," Link replied. "Well I'll leave you two alone so you can talk business. Take care Lug, Kilton." The other two waved and said their farewells as Link headed back to the beach area. He smiled to himself until he spotted Lyle waiting for him. "I thought you would have headed back by now." The lionel snarled a bit as though the thought alone was absurd.

"I can't until I know you have made it back to your mate safely," Lyle replied. "Not every bokoblin in these parts are friendly, and that goes for other moblins as well." Link smiled, he hadn't realized the lionel was that concerned for his safety.

"Okay," Link replied. "I wouldn't mind an escort back to the stable then, it's where I agreed to meet him after all. The lionel nodded turned to the side offering his back. Link climbed up and held on. This time however the lionel didn't start with a charge and instead took it even easier, going for a light trot.

"Your mate is lucky," Lyle suddenly said. He wasn't sure why but all the heat just rushed into his cheeks at those words. Why would Lyle say something like that to begin with? It's not like they hung out that often, after all their relationship stemmed from a mere understanding of Lyle's territorial boundaries. Link decided to watch the scenery, he wasn't exactly sure how to respond to something like that. "I understand, he is quite protective and caring. Almost reminds me of.. My father." Link looked back at the lionel in surprise, he hadn't known that monsters had families too.

"Really?" Link asked.

"Yes, my mother on the other hand was cold and calculating," Lyle continued. "They cared about me but together they were a fierce pair, you and Sidon compliment each other though. Listen don't tell anyone this but you can come visit whenever you want. Just remember our deal."

"No problem and thanks," Link said. "It will be nice to come visit occasionally." The lionel gave a small grunt and nothing more. Somehow his faith that even monsters could change was somehow renewed from this small journey. Meeting monsters like Lug and being friends with Lyle the lionel it reminded him that not all monsters were cut from the same cloth. Some could be kind and generous, maybe trade would be possible with some lizalfos but that silver one had to go. Link yawned, the moon was already on the other side of the sky. He felt himself drifting off, but he was sure it would be a bad idea to do so. He soon found himself resting against a soft but firm surface and darkness quickly taking his vision.

~~ _Bet you thought this chappie was finished (JK)_ ~~

Link woke up a bit to being a bit jostled and falling, he quickly clung onto the moist shoulder blade before drifting off again. He wasn't sure how long he slept for the second time but when he woke it was to the sound of shrill bird calls and lovely songs that a few were singing to one another. He smiled as as he clung to the still mostly moist skin in front of him, he roused to see the sun peeking into a nearby window through the shades. He turned over to see Sidon who seemed to be awake and watching him. "Morning," he mumbled still half asleep. Sidon's slight frown turned up into a smile and he kissed Link on the forehead.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Sidon asked as the frown returned. Link giggled, he couldn't help it Sidon was so silly in that moment.

"No, birds," Link feigned a bit of sadness.

"I'll go quiet them posthaste," Sidon replied with a smile. Link clung to him and kissed him.

"No need, I'm awake now," Link replied. He suddenly remembered last night, he had been riding Lyle's back but he didn't remember making it back to the inn. "Did I fall asleep on Lyle's back?" Link asked. He groaned when Sidon nodded and grinned as though it were amusing.

"He didn't want to wake you," Sidon said. "He acted as though he dislikes people but he seemed to be happy about seeing you." Link wondered if he detected a hint of jealousy, he hugged Sidon hoping to alleviate his fears.

"Well, he is only a friend," Link replied. Sidon gently removed himself and got out of bed.

"We can talk about this later," Sidon replied, giving a sly grin and a wink. "After all, I don't want him to hunt us down, I plan to live for a very long time with you." Link giggled and hopped out of the bed as well only to look around and realize the place was sort of empty and most the workers were only acting busy. It was clear they had taken an interest in their conversation as some had purposely moved closer. The ones who had, tried to move away to make their interest less obvious. Link grinned at Sidon, clearly his lover had noticed it in advance and stopped their conversation for a later time. It was late morning from what Link could tell when they stepped outside. Surprisingly Robbie's assistant and wife Jerrin was there waiting for them.

"Hey Link, Sidon," she greeted the two. "Robbie finished this for you earlier so I decided to bring it to the stable. Also thank you for finding the traveler, he really needed those parts for his next project! So exciting!" Sidon accepted the para-sail and looked it over with excitement. "Well I better get back! Snap!" she said doing a cute little Purah pose.

"Alright, tell him I said thank you," Sidon said, as she waved goodbye and started to head up the road to the Akkala Tech Lab.

"Don't worry I will," she called back. Link smiled, he was so happy that Sidon was happy and now they both had para-sails.

"Shall we head back finally? My father is definitely going to have a fit," Sidon said. Link chuckled a bit and nodded, so they started heading toward the cliff overlooking the Lake. "Hmm, I should test this out," Prince Sidon decided before making a run for the cliff and jumping off. Link rushed to the cliff's edge to see that Sidon was now easily gliding toward the water, he grinned and made the jump himself pulling out his own para-sail. He felt a bit giddy at soaring through the air but decided against making a splash this time. As he touched the water strong arms wrapped around him, he wasn't exactly sure how they were going to get back until he remembered that Zora could climb waterfalls. He held onto his Prince as the zora turned about and sped along the lake toward the waterfall. Link couldn't help but laugh as the water splashed up at him playfully.

It wasn't long before they finally made it to the huge waterfall overlooking zora domain, Sidon had easily climbed the waterfalls leading to here and was now looking down at his home with a concerned look. Link walked over to see if he could see what the Prince did, but all he could see was the domain spread out below and that's when he noticed something amiss. People were gathered around in a big clump not really going on about there daily lives like they usually would. Link grabbed Sidon's arm and they both shared a knowing look, something was wrong. Link was the first to take the leap and pull out his para-sail but Prince Sidon wasn't far behind.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys sorry to cut this short and sorry if Robbie and his wife seem a little ooc I didn't deal with them much in Breath of the Wild because I didn't care to know much about them, honestly. Heck I didn't even know they were married til I looked them up. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you all next chappie! Seriously though what could have happened!? Find out later when I post Chapter 18!_

 _Day: 10_

 _Countdown: 3 moons left_


	19. 18: Chewed Out!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Okay here we go again only this time! We will find out what the fuss is about I kinda want to make this a long chappie but we will see how it goes!_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Chewed Out!**

~~.~~

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Muzu asked, well more like yelled. Sidon suppressed a groan as the old zora approached them. It was all he could do to restrain himself but he didn't want to fight with the old guy, not out here and not in front of his mate-to-be. Well they were already mated but he wanted it to be official, plus there was still the matter of all the murmurs around him about lizalfo staying in the domain. They had glided down only to land in the middle of the congregation, he had overheard a few of the his people gossiping about the new additions.

"What is going on? Why is everyone gathered around?" Prince Sidon asked.

"Zaire answer this," A yellow lizalfo stepped out of the shop but turned back around to point at one of the fish. "Zaire likes them, discuss trade soon." Sidon looked over to see Link's jaw had dropped at that bit of news, though he too was a bit surprised. The lizalfo turned back toward them and started forward, several zora backed away. "Zaire come for peace, Zaire want trade. For self, for people, trade for all. But D'veel, D'veel keel many innocent, tribe defect, most left Zaire. Some fled for fear, some join D'veel. Zaire finally have some back, want help rid domain of D'veel."

"I-I see, but what then?" Sidon asked.

"Zaire want trade," Zaire replied. "Zaire like domain fish, hard to get for lizalfo. Many benefits this trade. Zaire immune shock, help rid domain of D'veel." the lizalfo nodded as if this all made sense somehow. But he seemed earnest about wanting to drive out D'veel the silver lizalfo. "But not enough to trade," he seemed to think. "Zaire make goods, goods for trade. Goods help zora, trade for fish, fair trades." He nods again and Sidon smiles a bit, he couldn't help it the poor lizalfo seemed to really want to work things out with his people. It would only be fair, he thought back to Lug and smiled. Maybe it could work out somehow.

"I suppose we could talk about the specifics after D'veel's defeat," Sidon suddenly spoke up. "It will take some time for my people to adjust to yours trading with us, however." Zaire nodded.

"Expected, lizalfo do many bad things on zora, Zaire understands. Zaire parlay to zora, come to agreement," the yellow lizalfo held out his hand and Sidon took it. They shook once before he looked over at Link to see the strange look that had glazed over his lover's eyes. He frowned, not knowing what had happened that was eating away at him inside. Sidon wished desperately then that he could erase all the things done to his lover during that moment he was captured. He looked back to catch Zaire peering at Link as well. "He meet D'veel?"

"Yes he did, was captured actually," Sidon replied carefully. The lizalfo gave a surprised croak and a shudder, before turning to look at Sidon once more.

"D'veel is bad," Zaire replied cryptically. "Do bad things. Wouldn't wish on worse enemy." The lizalfo then made his way out of the domain down the bridge to a small contingency of lizalfo all standing about and waiting for some sort of answer. They began to croak in their strange language and Sidon began to wonder what they were talking about. Some seemed excited while others seemed almost frightened. Zaire walked back with a few smaller lizalfo, they stuck to his back in obvious uncertainty. "Zaire keeps no idea how to repay. But Zaire must ask for safety of young. May young stay in domain?" Link suddenly grabs onto Sidon and he looks down into a pleading face. Almost to say that even he couldn't turn away such tiny creatures. He looked around at his people some with mixed curiosity others with mild interest and even some with a tinge of fear.

"I can't just turn away such small tadpoles," Sidon replied. "It would be wrong and it is too dangerous out there with D'veel on the loose. They may stay, I will ensure they are protected." Zaire nods and pushes the littlest one forward, Link instantly drops to the tiny creature's level and holds out his hand. It looks up to get confirmation from Zaire before grabbing the offered hand and clinging onto it like a lifeline. Prince Sidon grinned at the sight it was almost too adorable to see Link sheltering the tiny lizalfo. "And their mothers?" Zaire hung his head.

"D'veel is bad," Zaire repeated softly. "D'veel do many bad things." Sidon felt all the heat drain from his face, he wanted to be wrong but it was clear from Zaire's face the anguish, the rage and the uncertainty.

"I am sorry," Sidon apologized. He then turned to face his people. "Who among you will assist me in protecting these young orphans?" At first no one stepped up, some were swiping at their eyes and others were letting the new information sink in. Then one female Zora stepped forward, followed by a male and another female. Soon a decently sized group of Zora stood before him. Some of them were very skilled in the art of watching over the school. Some who most likely knew nothing of caring for young. Most of the older Zora who would be unable to help stayed back but clearly offered their support and some of the guards even stayed back knowing they could not abandon their post, that is until Bass stepped up as well.

"I too will help," Bass said. "I will organize a guard shift to keep them safe." Sidon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, my friend," Sidon replied before turning back to the lizalfo who seemed moved almost to tears. He nodded to the other young Lizalfo and they too began to move forward.

"Zaire waits orders," Zaire replied. "Be in forest, protect bridge from D'veel."

"We will make a plan soon," Sidon replied. Zaire nodded and turned away, Sidon turned as well to help get the young lizalfo get settled. The shop keeper offered fish that Zaire had pointed to earlier and he made arrangements to feed them and even set up a temporary place to keep the young ones until they could build something a little cozier for them. He hoped it wouldn't have to last forever but at least in the meantime they could be treated better here than any lizalfo had been. He wanted this to change things between their two races, he wanted there to be peace once and for all.

Prince Sidon finally got a chance to sit down when it occurred to him, it wasn't very far off until the big night. When their relationship would be made official, when they would be mates for the rest of their lives. He frowned as he realized another truth, for the rest of Link's life. Zora's are exceptionally long lived among the other races and he had watched mixed couples suffer when one parishes before the other. That fact didn't stop them from falling in love but for once in his life, he wished that he would never have to let Link go. Not now and not ever. He wanted to stay with his arms wrapped around Link until he too was as old as the elders. But this night would be special, out on the moonlit lake, he knew just who would want to be there secretly witnessing such a momentous occasion. Or maybe making a vow of her own, he hadn't missed the way Sana had nearly jumped at the opportunity to join Zelda in her journey home. He picked up a feather and took a piece of parchment from nearby before he began to write.

Sidon wrapped up his _urgent_ letter with a very Link-like signature before folding it up and placing it in a bit of an extra protective layer and heading out to find none other than Kass.

~~.~~

Kass frowned as he spotted Sidon walking toward him with a parcel of some kind it was slim as though it were some kind of message. He crossed his arms when Sidon stopped in front of him and was ruffling his feathers in preparation to tell the prince off, for assuming he was some kind of delivery rito. When the prince finally spoke, it threw him off with information he hadn't expected.

"I know this may sound strange but Link asked me, to ask you to deliver this," Sidon said, rather sheepishly. "I know you typically don't deliver letters or anything like that but could you make an exception? He said it was important." That completely let the wind out of his feathers, so to speak. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to it, but it also sounded quite suspicious.

"What is it about?" Kass asked.

"I don't know," Sidon replied looking away. "He wouldn't say and I'm not one to pry." Kass found that to be a bit more believable but hesitated briefly.

"Fine," Kass replied. "But this isn't some ploy to get rid of me is it?"

"Of course not," Sidon replied. "You may return once it is delivered, in fact I almost expect it." Kass smiled at that, this zora prince was a crafty one as much as he was charming. At least that much was obvious, he just couldn't tell how he was being played yet. Kass took the letter and turned on his tail-feathers before tentatively aiming toward Hyrule. "Be safe out there." Kass smiled at the honesty and worry he could hear in that one command, then he was in the air and gaining height to avoid any stray arrows the enemy would try to launch at him. He wouldn't misjudge their aim again, that is for certain.

~~.~~

D'veel seethed as he watched his nemesis speaking with his hated enemy. He knew then he should have keeled Zaire and his offspring. That insolent old chief was in his way again and he couldn't stand it. "D'veel chief now, old one," the silver lizalfo scoffed from his hiding place. Last time he had beat that old lizalfo, it didn't matter that it was dishonestly, lizalfo don't fight for honor they fight for dominance. He growled remembering their last bout, he had swiped at an old injury before taking hold of one of the old lizalfos offspring. Not many knew about it but D'veel knew, D'veel was there when old one dove in front of a moblin to stop it from harming a hatchling. A disobedient hatchling who deserved punishing, D'veel thought.

Moblin had told it to leave him alone, but hatchling was too stupid to understand. Zaire promised to teach hatchling better but he never did, D'veel changed that, keel all who oppose, now his enemy sides with his enemies. He wanted to rasp out his frustration, take it out on anything, everything! He withheld an outcry before slinking back into the forest. Zaire would pay, D'veel make them all pay. D'veel returned to the camp only to find an unpleasant surprise waiting for him.

"Boss?" D'veel cried out suddenly, groveling before the figure. He recognized the symbol the figure wore, the yiga warned him the boss would come. Had told D'veel not to fail, D'veel was still in the midst of winning this war with zora. Domain would be his but maybe boss not patient to wait. D'veel felt fear then, what could boss be here for?

"I come here, after hearing of the hero's capture," the figure began. "But when I arrive, I find out how you let him escape." The figure rose in his anger.

"Boss, D'veel explain," The lizalfo began. Surely he could talk to boss about the happenings in camp, surely boss understand then.

"Do you think I'm forgiving?" the figure asked. "Do you think I allow such failures?" D'veel flinched at this, he knew what would come next if he didn't provide something adequate and soon.

"D'veel go make capture again," the lizalfo provided. The figure laughed humorlessly, and continued to laugh at this as though he found it immensely hilarious. He felt a coldness seep into him from the ground as though the world turned to ice before him.

"My master has been utterly destroyed and you want mercy?" the figure asked. "A chance to fail a second time? No, you need some proper motivation, motivation to not fail me again!" A dagger appeared out of nowhere and slammed into his right his eyes, he let out a squeak of agony and rolled about until it was wretched from his socket, taking with it his eye. It took a few more minutes of thrashing in agony before the pain subsided enough to be still and he could finally look back at his _boss_ with his only remaining eye.

"D'veel won't fail," the lizalfo whimpered putting his body as low to the ground as he could.

"Prove it," The figure replied, before turning with a swish of his cape and walking out of the lizalfo camp. D'veel waited until the figure was completely gone before he rose to his feet, he hadn't actually thought the figure was real, he placed a hand to his eye socket and hissed. Clearly the tales had been true, perhaps he should have listened to that yiga clan member when they had warned him about what failure wrought for underlings like him. Still he had thought he had won, that he had somehow beaten that hero. He glared in the direction of the domain, they would all pay, especially that hero.

The threat was more warning than he needed but what did the boss want? D'veel wasn't even sure, the hero maybe? D'veel whimpered, the pain still there, a pulsing reminder of what failure could bring. But deep down he was aware next time could be an arm, a leg or even his life.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* well this took another unexpected turn, who was that figure just now? Are they responsible for all the happenings that are going on now? Will the smol young one ever be freed of the obvious threat that the nurse maid poses? Will I ever stop asking you guys questions? I dunno anyway tune in next time and let's hope we get some answers soon cause I for one am curious what my muse has in store for us… Sorry even I am out of the loop this time. My muse just threw this in my face last minute, not sure why. Evil little imp..._

 _Day: 10_

 _Countdown: 3 moons left_


	20. 19: Plan and Play!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: Sorry about the wait guys I had a real struggle pulling myself away from Lynsay Sands Romance Novels.. they are so hott and totally worth the read. Omg I need to git my nails redid or maybe just cut.. so hard to type with long nails.. and it hurts typing with them as well ugh lol._

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Plan and Play!**

~~.~~

Sidon grinned a bit before splashing Link lightly, they were enjoying a little bit of time off. He had briefly complained about Link insisting on wearing clothes but with the small contingency of lizalfo keeping watch he hadn't pressed the issue. Zaire had insisted on them guarding the mountains from any sort of hidden strike especially since the crafty lizalfo had gotten the drop on Link and Kass. Sidon had to admit the creature had been crafty but he was well aware of his surroundings at least when Link wasn't present as he noticed his gaze lingering on Link's behind as he climbed out. He sighed giving up remaining vigilant so long as his lover was near. They had made a plan and hoped to capture or end D'veels reign of terror over them once and for all. He wasn't exactly sure if they could bring about this change or even if their plan would work but he wanted it to. He wanted to finally be able to bring his beloved some justice before he finally breaks the news to his father.

He watched Link breath out a sigh before he finally approached. He needed this and he was sure his beloved did too but he felt worried. He wondered if they had messed up if perhaps the Great Fairies gift had been wasted when they rode the waterfalls but as he got closer he saw Link raise a hand to his stomach almost as though he had transferred his worry to the smaller male. When Link looked to him he gave his best sympathetic smile. "Maybe you should remain in the domain tomorrow," Prince Sidon suddenly blurted out. Link looked shocked and a flash of hurt crossed his eyes which caused a tinge of pain in him as well. He didn't want to put stress on Link in case they were still expecting. Though he wasn't certain if the child would be half-hylian or mostly Zora. He had never seen the children born to those mixed couples or if it was even possible. He might have to ask his father about in the future. "Link.."

"It's okay," Link spoke up. "I have to think of more than myself now, you and our future child. If the gift did work.. Please promise you'll be careful," Link stated more than asked. Sidon couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. He really did love his Hylian more than any other fish in the grand ocean, more than any fish in the domain as well. Instead of answering he raised himself up and pressed his lips to Link, using his tongue and mouth to convey his answer. He left Link breathless and his eyes hooded as he pulled away.

"I will be safe," He replied. "And you will of course stay out of trouble?" Link blushed, and he watched as the hylian swallowed before he finally replied.

"Yeah," Link replied.

"Good," Sidon replied, with a grin as he pushed himself back out into the water before diving down. He had a lot on his mind but what he mostly wondered was how long he would have to wait to see their child, if the gift really had succeeded and he or she were more zora like it would take a week for Link to show and then two more before he finally laid a perfect egg into the nurturing waters of the domain for one of the maidens of the pool to watch over. If the child were half then he had no idea how long it would take. He pushed the water behind him as he dove deep into the water, if only his beloved could come down here with him. Florescent algae lined the bottom of the sacred pool and corals and many different fish hid here as well. The quickly swam away into the coral to hide from his passing figure. Sidon wasn't on the hunt today so ignored them and continued to swim until he finally stopped staring at the impression made by Vah Ruta. He ran on webbed hand along the bottom of it wishing it could make him closer to his sister but he knew how impossible that wish was.

Pushing the dim thoughts away he pushed the water with his fins and swam in earnest, skimming the coral and startling the fish in passing before rising toward the surface. His heart sped up with excitement and he breached the surface the air rushing by him and his body arching instinctively, then he was enveloped by water once again. A smile graced his lips when he finally surfaced to see the surprised smile Link had on his face. Clearly he had surprised the other and honestly he had even surprised himself with the height he had achieved. Perhaps it was due to all the swimming he had done as of late. He swam up to the Link's other side and pulled himself out of the water feeling fully refreshed and no longer nearly as dehydrated as he had been. "Shall we head back?" he asked, offering his hand to Link. Link nodded his mouth opening slightly to show off his teeth a bit, before accepting the offered hand. Sidon easily lifted him and then in an inspired moment swept the unsuspecting hylian off his feet.

~~.~~

Link gasped in surprise as Sidon swept him up into those strong arms of his. He hadn't expected it but suspected it was the other male's plan all along, considering the devious smile the other flashed him. Feeling heat rise into his cheeks and biting his lip to keep from saying anything, he allowed his Prince his moment. After all, he didn't mind not having to walk considering how tired and hungry he felt. Link doubted he would have made it down the stairs as he had barely made it up them in the first place. He also didn't get to swim as much as he wanted, he had mostly just hung out clinging the sides of the sacred pool and allowed himself to enjoy the weightlessness. He looked up to notice that Sidon was watching him with a bit of interest and that signature grin of his. Link smiled back at him before resting his head on the broad shoulder and feeling himself drifting off.

Link woke suddenly and groaned as his stomach made a plaintive growl. He peered around noting he was inside a room at the inn with Sidon beside him. His prince quickly moved to his side with a plate in his hands. "I didn't want to wake you so I had this prepared for you when you woke up," he replied. "Are you feeling okay?" Link smiled at the concern but nodded. "Maybe we should swim a little closer to here or maybe you should sleep topside," Sidon said worriedly as he took the plate. Link reached forward and pulled the other males face to his, kissing away the worry he found there.

"I'm fine," Link replied, when he finally pulled away. The truth was far from that he was worried about the fact that he was so hungry all the time. He didn't appear to be gaining weight, yet everyone had asked if he had and he was tired all the time. He half wondered if those were symptoms of a pregnancy. If they were he felt sorry for any mother who went through this kind of hell, he dug into the food after another insistent growl interrupt his thinking. He wasn't even sure one plate would be enough, but he devoured everything on it regardless before asking if there were anymore.

Sidon smiled and replied, "I'll go check, love." Link felt his cheeks blaze from the endearment, he half hoped that no one had heard it but soon noted a few curious bystanders just outside. Link felt as though his entire face was on fire by the time Sidon returned, he accepted the latest plate and devoured that as well before his body finally decided it was full enough. He sighed contentedly as Sidon joined him on the bed, a giggle drew both of their attentions toward the outside. "Not nearly as private as I would have hoped." Link looked over to see Sidon closing his eyes and turning this head back toward Link as he settled himself.

"We could go back to your room," Link suggested. He watch a slow grin find it's way onto the Prince's face at the idea and couldn't help the smile that donned his own when Sidon suddenly stood and hefted him.

"Very will," Sidon replied, but instead of heading out the inn as Link expected Sidon suddenly jumped backwards over the railing. Panic set in as link gulped in air just as the water whooshed around them, luckily Sidon had guarded him from the water landing and was now swimming them both with ease toward the chamber. Link was thrust above the surface into the room and breathing the air that was there and then he was laughing. A Sidon joined him he slapped the other male playfully.

"You scared me," Link replied exasperated now that his laughter had finally died.

"My apologies, love," Sidon replied. "But you should have seen their faces, it was priceless."

"I'm sure they were," Link replied, smiling. "But warn me next time, I thought I was going to have a panic attack." Sidon chuckled a bit before becoming intensely serious, his face closing the distance between them. This kiss was slow and sensual almost as though he were being savored and he savoring the taste of Sidon as well. Sure there was the obvious taste of fish most-likely the dish he had devoured as the flavor was strong and mixed deliciously well with the sweet taste of his lover. He groaned as Sidon pinned him down to the floor gently and cradling the back of his head. Link eagerly explored the depths of Sidon's mouth with his tongue while being mindful of the razor-sharp teeth.

Link groaned as Sidon pulled away trailing kisses to his neck and offering little nips along the way. Link was a little surprised how much the tiny nips actually aroused him, despite the obvious danger. Just thinking that about how Sidon could easily draw blood even with the little nick to his skin somehow excited him. But he trusted Sidon even as the Prince made his way down to the first nipple, trailing his tongue over the sensitive areola. Link sucked in a breath in surprise at the sensation, he had no idea that having his nipples toyed with could make electricity zing through his body. He felt a pinch on his other nipple eliciting a startled yelp that lead to a moan as Sidon rolled it between to fingers.

"S-Sidon," Link groaned placing one hand on his smooth moist head tail which surprisingly drew a groan from the prince. Link bit his lip before running his other hand of the rubbery moist flesh, he watch as the tail portion lifted up and slapped back down. Sidon's teasing increased and lowered down Link's body causing his hands to still as the heat of Sidon's breath reached his member through the cloth. He already felt hard but that that little bit of heat made it painfully so, straining upward as though seeking the zora prince's affection. A slight chuckle brought heat to his face as his shorts were slowly lowered allowing his erection to spring out of them.

Warm slick and wet heat slide the length of his hardness, causing Link to arch his back at the shock of pleasure it caused. Sidon got even bolder then as Link could feel the warm press of the other male's mouth while his tongue explored the sensitive vein and ran over the even more sensitive tip. Link moaned unable to stop himself, it was almost too much pleasure being teased there but he had no strength in his limbs to stop the zora. It was almost sweet torture that he could love and experience such enjoyment in the moment. Link groaned as felt the electric pulse of pleasure running through him leaving tingly trails all over his body lighting his senses and then he looked down. His eyes met Sidon's as he reached his peak, he closed his eyes and his orgasm crashed over him leaving breathless and satiated. And then darkness began to creep in at the very edges of his vision at first, slowly closing the world he knew existed just outside his eyelids. Then he knew no more, as he fell into the deep abyss.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* So I know this is a little more intimate than my usual writing I been reading some really hot romances lately and gleamed a little inspiration from them not gunna lie. And omfg I hope you guys liked this lemon cause it's a little squeezy!_

 _Day: 11_

 _Countdown: 2 moons left_

 _Showing in 3 days maybe?_


	21. 20: The Hunt for D'veel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: I want to thank those who have commented and kept me inspired to keep writing this Fanfiction, thank you so much, you guys are awesome. Also I want to thank all the followers who are keeping this fanfiction on their alerts_ **57** _and counting now! Woohoo! I feel I owe you guys a little something special and hopefully today I can bring you just that! Again thank you all so much I really do appreciate all my readers._

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **The Hunt for D'veel**

~~.~~

Prince Sidon raised up out of the water in alarm, "Link?" He placed his hand on the side of the hylian's face only to see the other male had only passed out. Releasing a breath, Sidon smiled hefting himself out of the water and placing his beloved on the bed to rest fully. Earlier Link had barely even rested when he finally reached the inn before, when the smell of food must have roused the warrior. He then went to retrieve the shorts he carelessly tossed over his shoulder in his haste to taste Link. He dove down in the water searching around the corals until he finally found the cloth shorts Link had worn. After gently detaching them, Sidon swam back up and into his room. He then squeezed the water out of the shorts and hung them up for Link to find later. Sidon frowned, he knew he had to leave and help Zaire hunt down D'veel but he hated leaving Link alone. He would have to ask Bass to keep an eye on Link while he was out, he supposed.

Sidon snapped his fingers, he could definitely trust Bass with this task. Sidon dove down into the water and easily leapt up from the waterfall before landing on his feet. The zora prince immediately set out to find Bass, granted that was much easier said then done it took him asking around to finally find bass on the outer ring looking out at the waterfall behind the domain. "Bass," Sidon called to the young guard. Bass straightened and turned toward him in surprise.

"My prince," Bass replied, startled. "How did you..?"

"I asked around," Sidon replied. "You come here often?"

"I-I, yes, what do you need of me, my prince?" Bass asked, warily.

"Nothing too serious," Prince Sidon replied. "I'm heading out to find D'veel, I need you to look after Link while I am away."

"Your father doesn't wish.." Bass began, uncertainly.

"My father doesn't want a lot of things but he will have his heir and I will have my beloved," Prince Sidon replied cryptically. He looked over noting the surprise there.

"O-of course, my prince," Bass replied, giving an uncertain smile.

"It is of utmost importance that Link do very little," Sidon replied, stressing the word. "Our future depends on.. well everyone will know soon enough." Sidon replied smiling a bit.

"I will do everything I can to ensure he does as little as possible," Bass replied. "Perhaps he can help me keep the lizalfo guppies company." Sidon flashed his smiled and nodded before diving off into the water. He made his way back to the main landing before crossing the bridge. Link will be safe with Bass around, he was sure of it. Bass wouldn't let anything happen to Link, meanwhile he and Zaire would hunt down D'veel and end his threat. He nodded as he began to cross the bridge. He took his spear from one of his royal guard who had awaited him on the other side along with the lizalfo.

"Prince ready?" Zaire ask. Sidon nodded as he donned his armor, it was time to take the fight to D'veel. Sidon nodded and they all headed out in search of their foe.

~~.~~

"Link," the shouted words came from somewhere afar. Link looked around his underwater palace, he was in a similar place yet it was very different almost as though it were a different time. "Link," there it was again almost as though it were coming from out in the water somewhere. He turned only to find a male Zora there, he couldn't help the smile and familiarity with this male. Had they met somewhere? The coloring was different as well, almost as though he were from another time. He had lovely light blue skin with darker blue spattering to imitate the waves on the water surface. And his eyes, so much like his lover's that were almost identical.

"Hero, you returned?" he said seeming surprised. "I didn't think you would keep your promise." Link felt shocked at this, of course he would return. Hyrule was safe and Ganondorf was defeated, granted he wasn't very old when he first visited. "The princess has been waiting for you." Princess? Link couldn't help being confused by this bit of news.

"Link," the shout seemed closer somehow yet still so very far away.

"Come, you should see her," the zora replied. He led the way through the domain, and down a hall to the room that held another familiar face.

"You, you kept me waiting," she yelled. Link was taken aback he had never met her before in his life. "Hmph, I can't believe you and no Hyrule is in danger again." She gave a sigh as though she wasn't sure what to do then turned to Link with a smile. "I know, I'll just have to join you on your journey to the water temple. Then once the matter is settle we can marry." Link jolted in surprise, he had never agreed to marry her. At least he didn't think he had, he began to rack his brain for any memory to supply her strange behavior but came up blank and then the world around him began t darken. The female spoke but he couldn't hear the words she said.

And then his eyes flew open, "Oh, thank the goddess your finally awake." Link blinked blearily until he saw Bass clutching his shoulders holding him up in Sidon's bed. "Listen, Link there's no time Sidon's been injured." Link gasped at that and hurried out of the bed dragging the covers with him. With a quick look around, he spotted his shorts which he pulled down and quickly tugged on before joining Bass who now awaited him in the water.

Link took a breath once they finally surfaced before bass swam up the waterfall to the landing. "Sidon?" he yelled. One of the guards pointed up to the King Dorephan's throne room. Link sprinted off in that direction, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the room. "Sidon!" Link shouted pushing his way through the guards and some of the elders who were crowded around the prince. Link spotted the prince's back hunched over and down on one knee. He rushed forward and quickly ran his eyes over his beloved until he found the injury, "Sidon." He stood there staring at the long deep gash in Sidon's stomach.

"It's just a scratch, love," Sidon assured Link. Link glared at the other male who attempted to get up.

"You're bleeding," Link stated, his voice quavering. Link bit his lip realizing how small it made him sound feel all at once. "What happened?"

"One of D'veel's little minions got a lucky shot," Sidon replied. "Zaire immediately called off the attack and had his brethren cover me as he and I escaped the chaos." Sidon hissed and fell back down to one knee.

"Sidon," Link said, his vision blurring as he placed his hands carefully on his lover. King Dorephan cleared his throat suddenly catching Link's attention as well as everyone elses attention.

"Link," the king seemed to struggle with what he was going to say next. "Why don't you keep an eye on Sidon, keep him out of trouble until he heals, hmm?" He asked giving a wink.

"Father, I.." Sidon began, his voice holding a note of anger.

"My son, you could have been killed out there," King Dorephan warned. His voice was stern but didn't hold a hint of anger in it at his son's sudden outburst. "Besides, I have noticed that you and him being near one another has kept you out of trouble lately. I'm sure you would want to keep him close by as well while you heal?" Link watched as Sidon's expression morphed from anger to confusion, then finally to some semblance of understanding. He suddenly wrapped Sidon's arm over his shoulder to help him and Bass moved to his other side. Link wasn't that much help but Sidon smiled anyway as the three of them made their way through the parting crowd.

"Oh, this way," a female zora motioned them toward the inn. They followed her as she explained. "I set up some curtains, for privacy," she said, her expression looked worried. "This way you can keep your fans from peering in while you heal of course." Sidon thanked her as Link and Bass led him into the inn room. As they entered however a feathered arm took Link's side and helped Sidon over to the bed.

"Kass!" Link said in his surprise. "You're back?"

"Yes, I'll tell you about it later," Kass replied, helping Sidon into bed. Sidon seemed to lose some color at Kass' words, curious. Once the prince was settled Kass led him back outside, ignoring Sidon's call to them. "I delivered your letter to Princess Zelda, is there something you should tell me? It looks as though you have no idea what I am talking about." Link gaped at him when revealed his reasoning for leaving.

"Letter?" Link asked. Now it was Kass who appeared surprised.

"Yes, Sidon said you… Ah, I see," Kass murmured. "He only said it so I would deliver it, pigeons and pinfeathers. Oh, well it seems Sidon has something very important to impart to you later. Anyway, how are you doing? You seem.. mm.. taller?" Link glared at him.

"Taller?" Link asked. Kass grinned at him mischievously.

"Cut you hair? Changed something?" Kass said pointedly pointing at Link's attire. He felt his whole body heat up as he realized he was still only in shorts. He almost answered pointedly when Kass suddenly said, "You do seem to have put on some weight."

"Why has everyone been asking that?" Link finally exploded. "I haven't put on any weight as far as I know." He looked down noting a tiny pudge in his stomach. "What? When did I..?" He looked up to note the sympathetic look Kass was now giving him.

"So-o-o?" Kass asked. "What exactly happened while I was away?" Link scratched the back of his neck but let out a breath before finally deciding to tell Kass everything.

"Well, it was before you left," Link began. He then began telling Kass about the trip to the great fairy, the ingredients and finally what he suspected the Great fairy had done for him and Sidon. He then told him about the little detour Sidon took and the events that lead top them finding a group of Bokoblins led by Lug. Moving on to how he helped Lug begin trades with people, then moving on to their return. "And you now what we found when we returned."

"Zaire," Kass replied, knowingly. "Well this will definitely make for an excellent ballad, perhaps we'll call it trials and tribulations."

"Kass," Link cried, plaintively.

"Kidding, congratulations by the way," he replied, his feathers gleaming a little color as he spoke the words. "I'm sure you and Sidon with have a lovely little hatchling." Link felt the heat rising in his cheeks at that comment.

"Yeah, I should get back to him," Link replied.

"Oh? And find out why he sent that letter may-hap?" Kass suggested. Link smiled and nodded, before heading back into the enclosure where Sidon now lay. He noted the pained look that seemed shrouded with some other emotion. _Guilt_ , Link thought and smiled lightly as he approached. Bass had bandaged his wound, while he had spoke to Kass it seemed. He ran his hand along the many less severe injuries on Sidon's arm.

"I'm sorry I sent a letter without letting you know," Sidon said, suddenly. Definitely guilt, Link decided as he smiled at Sidon's profile. Sidon was staring off toward one of the curtains as though it were more important than Link's expression. "I just thought you might want them here when I.. when we.. go to the Moonlit Lake."

"Sidon," Link spoke, softly. It was a sweet gesture, Link knew how important the Moonlit Lake was to his people.

"I was going to ask you to join me," Sidon said, his voice sounded a bit bitter. "I wanted to.. It doesn't matter now I.."

"I would love to join with you at the Moonlit Lake Sidon," Link replied. Sidon looked over in surprise before a smile tugged at his lips.

"You would?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to," Link answered. Sidon grasped the sides of his face and pulled him into a tender kiss. Link fell into it returning it with as much passion and love as he could trying to convey all his feeling for Sidon in that one moment. He wanted Sidon to feel his love as much as felt loved in that moment. Sidon pulled away with a bit of reluctance and sadness.

"Unfortunately now there is no way we could.." Sidon replied.

"We might be able to," Link interrupted. "You just focus on healing and if you are feeling well enough we might be able to go." Sidon smiled at him making him feel warm from head to toe. He couldn't help going for another sweet, sensual kiss.

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Oh okay, so not exactly what I was planning for the episode but hey stuff happens. And hey some more lovely lemons later for you guys to enjoy, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I am sure I will *eyebrows* anyway.. Enjoy this installment and I will come out with the next one soon I hope. Also I do want to thank those who have commented on this fanfiction you guys motivate me every time I read them. So thanks again!_

 _Day: 11_

 _Countdown: 2 moons left_

 _Showing in 3 days maybe?..Pudge hehe.._


	22. Epilogue!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _A/N: I am so sorry to tell you that this series can't last forever.. wait did I just say series? That's right series I plan to make a sequel to this one please don't ask Why I have no idea but first I have to catch Zelda's story up to this point and you guys know how long that could take? Quite a while of course but stay tuned for when I do cause both the sequel to this and to Zelda's will come out at the same time. You heard right the same time! I know it's very bold and riskay but hey we're bold here!_

 _The Sequel will Follow Link and Sidon around as in last time but I will also be writing a bit of Side story for Bass let me know if you have any idea who might be getting paired with him!_

 _Check Out: The Princess and the Royal Guard for Zelda/Sana action!_

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Epilogue**

~~.~~

Two days passed, and for two days they remained there in that inn room. Sidon was feeling anxious and cooped up, his beloved hylian was proving too much the mother hen for him. A smile crept up to his eyes from his lips as he stared lovingly at the view before him, Link laid splayed across his torso. Deliciously bare flesh for as far as could see dipping below the sheets at the hylians waist, with only a hint of buttocks sneaking out from underneath. Link moaned shifting slightly the sheet sliding even lower as he did. Sidon groaned, he was going to go absolutely insane in this room. He felt himself hardening and his twin members sliding rebelliously free of body, to press fully between Link's inner thigh and his chest. He nibbled his lip to stop himself from grabbing Link right then and waking him. Sidon couldn't understand what it was that caused such a reaction, or why he had so much stamina. He released a breath and tried to think of anything, except for the vast expanse of soft supple skin stretch over lean muscles meant for battle. Just mere inches from his fingers it lay, teasing and taunting him. All he had to do was reach out and touch, then he would be lost to the sensations and the feel of Link riding him again and again.

Sidon groaned, he couldn't not think about Link with the other male literally cuddled to his moist skin. Link had been dedicated to helping keep it so these past couple of days. He could still feel the soft wet cloth running the length of his body beneath that tentative touch. Link quickly became aware of the effect, after his twin tiny Sidons took interest.

" _Well look who came of hiding," Link had said. "The twins."_ Sidon smiled at the memory before glaring down at the two one eyed brats. Each seemingly of the same mind as the other, yet not of the same mind as Sidon himself. The curtain fluttered forcing him back from his memories and snatching the sheet back up to cover Link's nude form.

"Mm, s-sorry prince-ling," Zaire said taking a seat across from him. "Zaire comes with good news, well good-esk news."

"Did you find him?" Sidon asked, with interest. He was upset that he couldn't be out there with them hunting down the lizalfo. Zaire seemed to be hesitating.

"Zaire knows you wanted catch D'veel," Zaire began carefully. "Zaire sorry, Zaire.. keeled D'veel. D'veel ambush us, try take by surprise. Zaire arrow struck D'veel chest, keeled D'veel." Sidon sighed, he hoped everyone made it out fine. "D'veel Lizalfos surrender Zaire lead them."

"Thank you Zaire," Sidon replied.

"Zaire has more," Zaire said tentatively. "D'veel soldier, not chief." Sidon felt cold at this. "Some Darkness led D'veel, D'veel eye.. missing. Zaire uneasy. Zaire check on hatchlings, let prince-ling think." Sidon nodded blindly as the lizalfo exited the room, the cold was enough that his twin towers lost interest and slid back into his body. Who could have led the lizalfo and to what purpose? What could they possibly achieve? Of course he had more important issues to worry about, Link was still in danger from this threat. If D'veel had wanted him, then that meant this person or creature might also want him for his or her own purposes. He frowned as he stared at Link, there was no way they could be mated this moon. Not with so many worries about the new threat or what the future would hold for them.

Sidon knew that no matter what happened he would always be with Link, he just couldn't help but wonder where they would go next. He sighed into Link's hair and rubbed the hylian's back as he stared off toward the cliffs. He couldn't actually see the cliff's but he knew they were there.

"So, this where you two are," the familiar voice had him turning about to see Sana framed in the now open entryway. The curtain itself was being held open by none other than Zelda who looked on worriedly.

"When did you…?" he began to ask.

"Last night," Zelda replied. He frowned as he noted the baby on her hip, there was no way the two women had produced the offspring. "This is my son Mikael, I had to bring him with me."

"Why? What happened?" he asked. Zelda shook her head as her eyes clouded over, it was clear whatever had happened had been bad.

"What happened to you? Was Link hurt?" Zelda asked.

"Link is fine, I received a nasty cut. But my skin is thick, so it wasn't _so_ bad," Sidon replied. He watched as Sana's lips pursed together, it was clear she was still a Royal Worrier. Sidon smiled a bit that the thought of the jest, he often used it to describe her when she would get that look. It irritated her so much whenever he called her that.

"Just because we have thick skin does not mean you should not take caution," she replied.

"I was cautious, I had Zaire's people protecting us from shock arrows and my own royal guard with me," Sidon replied. "Trust me when I say this, D'veel had proved more cunning than we expected. And we paid the price a bit, however Zaire managed to track down D'veel and killed him in combat."

"That's odd," Sana replied. "Who is Zaire? I don't know any zora by that name.."

"The Yellow Lizalfo," Sidon replied. "When did you two get here?"

"Last night," Zelda replied a second time.

"We were sort of too tired to really ask any questions," Sana replied with a slight blush. "We found a bed and well dropped off to sleep." He noticed Zelda blush as well, odd. He gaped suddenly, when he realized what must of happened.

"I see, well I'm happy for you two," Sidon replied, with a rumbling chuckle. Zelda's blush deepened, while Sana smiled as her face took on even more color as well.

"You are too smart for own good, my prince," Sana replied. Sidon grinned wide at that, he liked to think he was more attuned to the feelings of others than most. But it wasn't something to brag about, really.

"Well, I was hoping to go to the moonlit lake with Link tonight," Sidon said, suddenly. He was peering at Link's head still nestled against his chest, as he stroked the golden locks. He didn't know if he could even swim with his wound as it was. Luckily it wasn't infected and his bandages changed often enough. He looked down to the stained bandaging, it looked as though they needed to be changed soon. "Give us a moment alone and Link and I will make ourselves presentable, once I wake him that is." Zelda nodded and pulled Sana out with her before the Female could say anything. Sidon was silently grateful for that as he nudged Link. Link peered up at him, surprising him.

"Presentable?" Link asked. Sidon chuckled and pointed to his lack of clothing.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"When Zaire left," Link replied. "It was his voice that woke me but I never got the chance to hear what he said. Did he really kill D'veel?"

"Yes that is what he told me," Sidon replied, solemnly. "We should get dressed and change these bandages." Link nodded before heading to the chair that held fresh bandages as well as some clothes. He donned his first and handed the prince something to cover his lower half, before carefully removing the bandages. Sidon hissed in a breath as they were removed, he didn't expect it to hurt nearly this much. He looked down as Link tended it with an herbal disinfectant and then a salve. It didn't look nearly as deep and it wasn't bleeding anymore, he almost let out a breath of relief but he also knew that too much activity would open it again. He didn't want to test the fates so the moonlit lake would have to wait until next time. After all no one was going to take Link away now that they were together. No one.

Link wrapped the clean bandages around him tightly, but not too tight that they restricted his breathing. Sidon ran his fingers through the feather-light hair on top of Link's head.

"I think we should walk around a bit today," Sidon whispered. He nearly ducked his head when Link focused a glare his way. "Just a little walk, just to see everyone. Besides I could some exercise, it won't do me any good to stay cooped up as I heal now would it?"

"Probably not," Link replied. The other male let out an audible sigh before standing.

"Let's go then," Link said with a bright smile. "But don't overdo it." Sidon smiled biting his lower lip at how cute his protective lover was being.

"I promise I won't overdo it," Sidon replied before standing up and leading the way out into the day where their guests awaited.. After all they had some news to convey!

~~.~~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys sorry I know I am terrible evil but can ya blame me? I want to save some exciting adventures for the sequel as well as some mystery! But don't worry you will get some more information in Sana and Zelda's story! Which is already out and in the making! so excited to bring you some more insight on the two lovers please also let me know if you want to see what really happened to Zaire out there when he fought D'veel is it really as boring as he made it seem or more interesting find out when I release their upcoming story! I'm sooo excited are you?_


	23. Author Final Note

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Sidon or Link or any of the Zelda characters nor do I profit from these stories. They are just for Fun._

 _Discord: Friend me Rabbitzan#0660 and I can send you an invite to the channel_

~~.~~

 **A Charming Prince and HIS Princess**

 **Author Final Note**

~~.~~

Hey guys I wanted to give you a final note and Update I do have the Sequel up to this called **A Charming Prince and THEIR Big Adventure** but it gives a minor spoiler to **The Princess and the Royal Guard** so read at your own peril. I am still working on the **P and RG** I just also wanted to provide some nice filler stuff for you guys to look forward to. And it does veer off from the princess' story quite a bit her sequel will be a complete unique beast save the very end where the two sequels will hopefully be all caught up with one another. Again thank you all for your support and I hope you do enjoy these two parallel fanfics and their sequels. I also plan to do a Mikael fanfic with a special guest character in these two parallel fics. You will find out in the sequel again thanks so much you all I'm so glad to be offering these ideas for your reading pleasure. Anyway back to writing and catching up **P and RG** and even some light writing on **CP and TBA**! Muahahahahahaa.


End file.
